Sex in Tokio 3
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: TERMINADO. Shinji Ikari es un adolescente aquejado por los típicos problemas de la pubertad. El estar cargado de testosterona, y vivir con 2 hermosas mujeres no se lo hace nada fácil y el que Misato lo haya visto masturbándose, solo complica las cosas.
1. Pubertad y Masturbación

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**Capítulo I: "PUBERTAD Y MASTURBACIÓN"**

"¡MALDITA PUBERTAD!"

Eso era lo que pensaba Shinji, mientras trataba de hacer su tarea de álgebra, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no había caso, y ahora, al mirar por quincuagésima vez su libro de texto, solo veía una masa informe de números, letras, paréntesis, signos y otras cosas raras, que ya no tenían ningún sentido para él... era inútil. No se podía concentrar. ¿Y cómo hacerlo?. ¿Cómo poder concentrarse con la vista que tenía al frente?.

A poco más de dos metros, viendo televisión tendida sobre la alfombra, y apoyada en unos cojines, estaba una hermosa chica de casi 15 años, de larga cabellera roja, linda figura, largas piernas, que pese a ser un poquito delgadas, eran espectaculares, y a simple vista tan suaves, que mataría por poder acariciarlas, y lo mejor de todo, ese hermoso, redondo y virginal culito que de solo verlo, le llegaba a doler el pene de lo caliente que se ponía... sin olvidar el olor a mujer que flotaba por todo el departamento, que de paso, lo que lo dejaba más estúpido de lo que ya estaba.

¿CÓMO MIERDA SE PUEDE CONCENTRAR ALGUIEN ASI?.

Trato, en verdad trato, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran una vez más el cuerpo de la pelirroja, acariciando con la vista sus largas piernas, para detenerse en ese hermoso culito, en el que le encantaría hundirse, luego de hundirse primero en medio ese par de piernas, que movía en el aire en forma distraía, mientras miraba en el Discovery Chanel, un reportaje sobre la reproducción de los animales... y ahí, en el televisor y a todo color, como si se estuvieran burlando de él, estaba una pareja de felices y empeñosos leones, haciendo leoncitos. Si hasta podía ver la cara de felicidad de la leona, mientras el león estaba sobre ella, babeando con los ojos cerrados, mientras se movía como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Shinji, gimió, y comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la mesa, totalmente frustrado, y con una dolorosa erección.

Asuka cambio el canal, ya que no quería ver cosas que le recordaran lo que se moría por hacer con Kaji, y puso una película cualquiera. En eso sintió unos golpes detrás de ella, y para su absoluta sorpresa, era el idiota de Shinji, dándose de cabezazos contra la mesa.

-- ¿Y a ti, que rayos te pasa? –- preguntó Asuka, verdaderamente extrañada.

-- Si te digo me matas --- dijo Shinji con voz lastimera, quedando tendido sobre la mesa, derrotado y con barios chichones en la cabeza, pero igual de caliente que hace dos minutos atrás.

Asuka estrechó los ojos, y estaba apunto de exigir una explicación, cuando sonó el teléfono. Obviamente su majestad Asuka, no iba a rebajarse en levantarse para contestar, así que el lacayo Shinji tuvo que cumplir esa labor, pero cuidando de que Asuka no viera sus pantalones con nariz.

-- Asuka. Te llama la delegada de curso.

Asuka le quitó el teléfono de las manos de forma algo brusca, lo que era algo normal viviendo de ella, así que Shinji no le dio mayor importancia. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la mesa, para tratar de, ahora si, hacer su tarea de álgebra. Como no había distracciones, supuso que podría hacerlo esta vez.

Unos minutos después la pelirroja apareció con unos vaqueros azules ajustados y una polera amarilla. Se veía realmente bien, por lo que el amigo de Shinji se puso en guardia nuevamente, listo para la acción... acción que lamentablemente no llegaría... la vida es dura.

-- Cuando llegue Misato, dile que vuelvo dentro de poco -- dicho esto, la pelirroja dio media vuelta, y salió del departamento, dando un portazo.

Shinji suspiró más tranquilo al saber que por fin tendría algo de paz, recién eran las 6:30 de la tarde y Misato no llegaba hasta las 8:00. Tendría el departamento para él, por hora y media. Suspiró pesadamente, y se abocó a su tarea de álgebra.

Desgraciadamente, y pese a estar solo y sin distracciones, Shinji no pudo concentrarse, y no fue capaz de resolver ningún ejercicio, por lo que media hora después, terminó por rendirse, y cerró sus libros y cuadernos. Le pediría a Touji o Kensuke que le dejaran copiar los deberes mañana en la escuela.

Shinji estaba tenso, MUY tenso. El ver el culo de Asuka frente a él por tanto tiempo le había pasado la cuenta. Necesitaba relajarse. Se levantó de la mesa, y se encaminó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, dejó sus cuadernos sobre su escritorio, tomó un paquete de pañuelos desechables y fue hasta la cama, se bajó los pantalones, se sentó y... odiaba esto, odiaba esto más que a su padre, pero no tenía otra alternativa, no había otra forma de relajarse... bueno, la había, pero desgraciadamente estaba fuera de su alcance. Esto era lo único a lo que alguien tan patético como él, podía aspirar. Suspiró con resignación, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y como ya era su dolorosa costumbre, comenzó a masturbarse, dejando volar su imaginación...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi vida apesta"

Eso pensaba Misato Katsuragi, mientras conducía rumbo a su departamento, como si estuviera en medio de una carrera de Rally, esquivando autos y peatones, a una velocidad impresionante.

Misato estaba de mal humor, eso era evidente, y es que no había tenido un buen día. Para empezar, estuvo atrapada desde las 7:00 de la mañana hasta las 12:00 del día, con los Comandantes de las Defensas Estratégicas de Tokio-3, en otra somnífera reunión, a la que pudo sobrevivir a punta de café BIEN negro, para no quedarse dormida. Luego estuvo atrapada hasta las 5:00 de la tarde, revisando papeles en su oficina, después fue donde el Comandante Ikari, para su regaño del día, y finalmente acudió a una reunión con Ritsuko, donde terminó escuchando a la susodicha y a Maya, parloteando sobre solo Dios sabe qué cosas, mientras tecleaban en unas terminales, enseñándole unos gráficos más enredados que los laberintos de NERV, en los que siempre se perdía, y como si fuera poco, cuando dieron las 6:30, Kaji, la llamó diciendo que no podrían juntarse esa noche, ya que tenía que salir de Tokio-3, por asuntos oficiales. En otras palabras, se había quedado sin sexo, y eso es lo que verdaderamente la molestó. Entonces mandó todo a la mierda, y se fue casa.

Misato se estacionó con un rechinido de neumáticos, sin saber como llegó frente a su edificio, se bajo de su deportivo azul, y se encaminó a su departamento, preguntándose cuantas pajas tendría que hacerse, antes de que se le calmara el ardor de la entrepierna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba tendido sobre una camilla en uno de los laboratorios de NERV, vistiendo solo unos calzoncillos, mientras era observado seriamente por la doctora Ritsuko, que estaba junto a Maya, que le estaba sacando una muestra de sangre.

-- Listo, doctora –- dijo Maya, con la jeringa llena del rojo líquido vital de Shinji.

-- Bien Maya. Ahora déjala en la bandeja de allá. Luego la llevaremos a analizar –- dijo Ritsuko, a su discípula.

-- ¿Ya me puedo retirar? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- No Shinji. Aún falta una muestra más –- dijo Ritsuko, y le bajó los calzoncillos.

-- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO? –- gritó Shinji, rojo como tomate, tratando de subirse los calzoncillos, pero Ritsuko forcejeó hasta quitárselos, por lo que tuvo que taparse con las manos.

-- Shinji, si no te quedas tranquilo, no podremos sacarte la muestra de semen –- dijo severamente Ritsuko.

-- ¿MUESTRA DE SEMEN?.

-- Efectivamente. Necesitamos una muestra de semen, para almacenar tus espermatozoides –- dijo Ritsuko con seriedad -- Es una medida de precaución, en caso de que mueras peleando con un Angel. En ese caso, y con los avances en Ingeniería Genética y Clonación que hay aquí en NERV, podríamos tener un hijo tuyo con edad de 14 años, en un par de meses, y que además sincronizaría con el EVA-01 sin ningún problema... A propósito de eso. Maya, recuérdame citar mañana a Rei, para recolectar algunos de sus óvulos.

Shinji tuvo que llevarse las manos a la nariz para contener su hemorragia nasal.

-- Bien Shinji, tiéndete de espaldas, relájate y déjalo todo en nuestras manos -– dijo Ritsuko, haciendo que Shinji se recostara en la camilla, pero Shinji no estaba con ánimos de cooperar -– Shinji. Si no te quedas quieto, tendremos que amarrarme a la camilla.

Como era de esperar, Shinji trató de salir corriendo de ahí, pero fue prontamente reducido por las dos mujeres y amarrado de pies y manos a la camilla. Ahora, una seria Ritsuko y una sonrojada, pero decidida Maya, estaban observando la masculinidad de Shinji, que estaba dormida en uno de sus muslos, y sin dar señales de vida.

-- En ese estado será imposible extraer la muestra. El miembro debe estar erecto para realizar la operación –- dijo Ritsuko, sujetando el fláccido miembro en una de sus manos.

-- ¿Qué haremos, doctora? -– preguntó Maya.

-- Estimularlo visualmente hasta que logre una erección –- dijo Ritsuko con decisión.

-- ¿Cómo haremos eso, doctora?

-- Simple. Desvístete frente a él, y juega contigo misma.

Maya asintió sonrojada, y con un "Si, doctora" comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas, tratando de hacerlo de la forma más sensual posible, y luego reclinándose frente a Shinji, acariciando y frotando sus pechos con las manos, mirando el miembro de Shinji, que comenzaba a dar señales de vida. Al ver esto, Maya decidió que iba por buen camino, y comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer uno de sus pezones, mientras llevaba su otra mano entre sus piernas para estimular su clítoris, mientras contraía la cara en forma involuntaria por el placer.

-- Doctora... ooohhh, doctora... ¿Cómo...aaahhh, lo hago?... mmhhh...

-- Bastante bien, pero la erección de Shinji, aún es de un 60 por ciento. Parece que tendré que ayudarte con esto, Maya –- dijo Ritsuko, dando un suspiro de resignación, y procedió a desnudarse, revelando que no era rubia natural.

Ristuko tomó a Maya entre sus brazos y le plantó un profundo beso, que dejó a Maya con los ojos desorbitados, pero unos segundos después ya estaba devolviendo el beso de su superior. Por su parte, Shinji casi se ahogó en su propia sangre, al ver como esas dos mujeres se devoraban a besos, y como al separarse, sus labios quedaron unidos por un delgado hilillo de saliva.

Ritsuko volvió a la carga besando el cuello de Maya, y descendiendo hasta comenzar a devorar uno de sus pechos, mientras le metía una mano entre las piernas, obligando a Maya a tenderse de espaldas en el suelo, sobre la ropa que se había sacado momentos antes. Segundos después, Ritsuko se giró sobre Maya para hacer un perfecto 69, dejando su húmeda intimidad frente al rostro de una sonrojada Maya, que se sonrojó aún más, cuando Ritsuko hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamerla.

-- ¿Qué esperas Maya?. Comienza a lamer, y asegúrate que Shinji pueda ver bien como lo haces –- dijo Ritsuko, regresando inmediatamente a lo que hacia, para total alegría de Maya.

-- Si, doctooohhh... raaaahhh... oohhhh... –- dijo Maya, antes comenzar a trabajar en la intimidad de su maestra.

Mientras, amarrado a la camilla, Shinji observaba con ojos desorbitados, como ambas mujeres se devoraban mutuamente, entre lamidas y chupetones, hasta que explotaron en un espectacular orgasmo simultaneo, gimiendo de placer a la vez que liberaban una gran cantidad de fluidos, embetunándose las caras, que luego se limpiaron lamiéndose mutuamente. Una vez que ambas mujeres estaban aseadas, se pusieron de pie y miraron el miembro de Shinji, que ahora si, estaba levantado en una poderosa erección.

-- Ya está lo suficientemente duro -– dijo Ritsuko, examinando el pene de Shinji, con ojo clínico –- Maya, procede a tomar la muestra.

-- Si, doctora -– dijo Maya, con voz decidida, tomó el pene de Shinji en las manos, y procedió a lamerlo como si fiera un caramelo, pasándole la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, y luego lamiendo metódicamente la punta del pene.

Al ver esto, Ritsuko resopló en frustración, y se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-- ¡Así no, Maya! –- regañó Ritsuko, apartando a su discípula –- Mira. Esta la forma correcta de hacerlo –- dijo la científica, tomó el pene en una de sus manos, lo rodeó con los labios, y se deslizó hasta la base, mientras Shinji se retorcía, lo más que se lo permitían sus ataduras.

Ritsuko, subió y luego volvió a bajar, tragando el pene de Shinji y repitió la operación varias veces, ante una atenta Maya, que una vez entendiendo lo que debía hacer, tomó el lugar de su maestra, y comenzó a chupar el pene de un aturdido Shinji, que jadeaba y se retorcía al sentir como se deslizaba dentro de la húmeda y caliente boca de Maya.

-- Ya está en el límite, Maya. Aguarda un poco mientras voy por un recipiente –- dijo Ritsuko, pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde.

Ya no pudiendo aguantar mas, Shinji liberó toda su carga dentro de la boca de una sorprendida Maya, que se vio inundada de un líquido caliente y espeso, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a tragar mientras subía y bajaba por el pene de Shinji, hasta que su descarga se agotó.

-- Maya... ¡TE TRAGASTE LA MUESTRA! –- rugió Ritsuko.

-- Lo siento, doctora. No pude evitarlo... –- dijo Maya, totalmente apenada.

-- Esta bien -- masculló Ritsuko de mala gana, y se colocó junto a Maya –- Hay que obtener otra muestra... y esta vez no te la tragues.

-- Si, doctora –- dijo Maya apenada.

Luego de eso, ambas mujeres se avocaron a la tarea de revivir el miembro de Shinji, hasta que recobró su gloria, y entonces ambas mujeres lo atacaron salvajemente con besos, chupadas y lamidas, hasta que...

-- ¡Estoy en casa!.

-- ¿Qué fue eso doctora? –- preguntó Maya, dejando de lamer el miembro de Shinji, y levantando la cabeza.

-- Solo es Misato avisando que llegó a casa. Vuelve a trabajar –- dijo Ritsuko entre lamidas.

Maya firmó con la cabeza y volvió a chupar el miembro de Shinji, para luego cederle el turno a Ritsuko.

-- ¿Hay alguien en casa?. ¿Asuka? -– preguntó Misato, y se sintió como abría la puerta del cuarto contiguo.

-- Esa Misato es una pesada –- dijo Ritsuko –- Aún no terminamos aquí, y ya viene a molestar.

-- ¿Shinji, estas ahí? –- dijo Misato golpeando la puerta -– Voy a entrar.

En eso se sintió como se habría la puerta y se coló dentro la luz del pasillo. Misato dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y quedó de una pieza ante lo que vio.

Por su parte, Shinji fue sacado bruscamente de su fantasía, al sentir como la puerta de su cuarto era abierta, y la imagen de unas desnudas Maya y Ritsuko, reclinadas sobre él, mamándole el pene, fue reemplazada por una impactada Misato, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

Para mala suerte de Shinji, estaba de frente a la puerta, dándole a su tutora una magnífica vista de lo que hacía, y tal como los Angeles, que aparecían en el peor momento, no pudo contenerse más y liberó toda su carga con un potente gemido.

Milésimas de segundos después, rompiendo las leyes de la gravedad, y en un perfecto ángulo de vuelo, una descarga de semen atravesó el cuarto rompiendo todos los récords de distancia e inscribiéndose en el libro de Guinness, a la vez que impactaba limpiamente en la cara de Misato.

Misato solo pudo observar como la descarga de Shinji atravesaba el cuarto para impactar en su mejilla derecha, para luego escurrirse hacia abajo, colándose dentro de su boca que aún estaba totalmente abierta. Cerró la boca en forma casi ausente, sin poder evitar tragar y saborear el semen de Shinji, lo que causó que se estremeciera de arriba abajo, mientras se pasaba inconscientemente la lengua por los labios, apretando las piernas, tratando en vano de calmar el fuego que tenía entre ellas... y es que de solo ver a Shinji en ese estado, había quedado apunto de correrse.

Misato en un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba por correrse ahí mismo frente a Shinji, salió corriendo a encerrarse al baño. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y se llevó la mano derecha a su mejilla, limpiando los restos de semen que aún estaban en ella. Miró fijamente su mano, llena de esa sustancia espesa y de aspecto lechoso que ella conocía tan bien, y después de luchar consigo misma por un par de segundos, lamió su mano, mientras llevaba la otra a su entrepierna. Nada más tocar su clítoris, sintió un poderoso orgasmo que la hizo retorcerse en el suelo del baño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji aún esta en la misma posición, mirando con ojos desorbitados, donde segundos antes había estado Misato. Lentamente se puso de pie, se limpió los restos de su descarga, se subió los pantalones y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUDO PASARME ALGO ASÍ?"

Ese era el pensamiento que atravesaba la cabeza de Shinji, que en un acto reflejo, se fue a acurrucar en un rincón de su cama, meciéndose atrás y adelante, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas, que rodeaba con sus brazos.

-- ¿Y ahora como voy a poder mirar a Misato a la cara otra vez? –- se preguntó Shinji, totalmente avergonzado y sin saber qué hacer.

Aún podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Misato... la misma cara que embetunó de semen... semen que ella había tragado sin hacer la menor queja. Si hasta se pasó la lengua por los labios... ¿Le habrá gustado?.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSADO?" se preguntó Shinji, dándose cabezazos contra la pared. No era momento de pensar en eso. Lo que había pasado era algo sumamente grave. Misato lo había pillado en pleno acto masturbatorio, y el cuerpo del delito fue a parar directo en su cara... esa cara tan hermosa, con esa boca tan sensual y labios tan carnosos que siempre había deseado poseer...

"¡DEMONIOS!"

Shinji se lanzó de cara a la cama y sujetó la almohada sobre su cabeza con sus manos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando¿Cómo podía calentarse con Misato, justo después de lo que había pasado? Debería estar avergonzado... y lo estaba, MUCHO, de hecho, en ese mismo momento solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, pero, a la vez estaba tan caliente de solo recordar a Misato tragándose su semen que...

Shinji gimió resignado, sin entender que le pasaba en la cabeza. Estaba totalmente avergonzado, y a la vez totalmente caliente, pero con un común denominador... Misato Katsuragi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato se terminó de un trago su tercera cerveza en la soledad de su cuarto, sentada en el suelo y recargada contra la pared. Tocó su mejilla donde pocos minutos antes, había aterrizado accidentalmente la descarga de semen de Shinji, y luego miró su mano derecha, con la que se había limpiado la cara, la misma mano que lamió, mientras se corría espectacularmente en el piso del baño.

-- Eso me pasa por entrar sin esperar una respuesta –- dijo Misato, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Aún podía ver a Shinji meneándosela tirado de espaldas en la cama, y como luego su descarga volaba por el aire para aterrizar caprichosamente en su cara y luego escurrírsele en la boca... aún podía sentir el sabor de Shinji en su boca... de solo recordarlo, sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a arder otra vez.

Bien, era natural que Shinji hiciera algo como eso. Era un adolescente totalmente sano, que estaba en plena pubertad y cargado de testosterona. A esa edad es normal que todos lo chicos comenzaran a explorar la sexualidad, y la masturbación era una actividad completamente natural y... rayos, a los 29 también lo era. Ella se masturbaba todos los días para poder calmar sus impulsos, y habían días en que sus dedos francamente lo le bastaban. Ella ya no era una niña de 15 años, necesitaba una de verdad. El problema es que el idiota de Kaji no siempre estaba disponible, y ya se estaba hartando de él. Además, ya estaba cansada de caer en la cama con cualquier tipo se le cruzara por delante... sin contar con que era peligroso. Por suerte sus análisis habían salido bien.

Volvió a recordar a Shinji meneándosela ante ella, y reparó en que el pene de Shinji era más grande que el Kaji... y que no había estado nunca dentro de una mujer. Shinji era virgen, estaba segura.

Misato sonrió. Un chico virgen... eso sería algo verdaderamente interesante. Estaba conciente que por la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo, la primera vez era por lo general una mala experiencia para los chicos, pero ella y Shinji se conocían hace casi un año, había confianza, y se querían, por lo que si la primera vez de Shinji fuera con ella, sería una experiencia muy interesante... y luego de eso, podría enseñarle a Shinji a hacerle el amor, tal como a ella le gusta que se lo hagan, por lo que no tendría que pajearse nunca más, ya que tendría a un chico deseoso de meterse en su cama a cualquier hora del día, ante la oferta de sexo...

¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?-

Misato se jaló el cabello mientras alejaba esos malos pensamientos de su mente. Ella no podía pensar así. Shinji era un chico inocente que aún no cumplía 15 años, y que no sabía nada del sexo. Ella no se podía aprovecharse de él, ADEMÁS ERA SU TUTORA, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS... sin contar el hecho de que si alguien se llegara a enterar que se estaba encamando con Shinji, la echarían del trabajo y luego la meterían presa por pedófila.

-- No debo pensar eso. Es inmoral -- se dijo Misato, reprendiéndose mentalmente y tratando de aclarar su mente con otra cerveza. Desgraciadamente eso no pudo disminuir el ardor de su entrepierna, y con un suspiro de resignación, Misato se levantó la falda, bajó sus bragas y hundió los dedos en su intimidad, haciendo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para relajar ese incesante ardor... masturbarse.

"Odio mi vida" pensó Misato, antes de ser estremecida por los orgasmos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Asuka llegó al departamento no había nadie a la vista, y al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con que Shinji no había hecho la cena. Estrechó los ojos totalmente indignada, y fue directo al cuarto de Shinji, caminando a grandes zancadas, dispuesta a echarle encima las 7 Plagas de Egipto por dejarla sin cenar. Abrió la puerta de golpe y prendió la luz.

-- Baka Shinji... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CENA? –- rugió Asuka.

Shinji llegó a saltar al escuchar el rugido de Asuka, y quedó sentado en la cama, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.

-- Pregunté... ¿Donde está la cena?.

-- ...yo... no la hice... lo olvidé –- dijo Shinji, temblando al ver el rostro furibundo de la pelirroja.

-- ¿QUEEEE?.

-- ...pe, perdón... -– dijo Shinji con temor.

Asuka fulminó con la mirada a Shinji, que se apretó contra la pared detrás de él. Asuka dio un bufido, y salió dando un portazo. Se encaminó al cuarto de Misato, y golpeó la puerta.

-- ¿Misato, estás ahí?... ¿Misato?.

-- ...¿Q,. qué?. ¿Asuka?. ¿Qué pasa? –- llegó la respuesta desde detrás de la puerta.

-- Baka Shinji no nos preparó la cena.

-- Por mi está bien, Asuka. No tengo hambre, así que no voy a cenar. Si tú quieres comer algo, entonces prepáratelo tú misma.

Asuka bufó por lo bajo, ante esa respuesta, y no le quedó mas remedio ir a la cocina y rebajarse a preparar algo de comer... era eso, o morir de hambre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 12:00 de la noche y Shinji daba vueltas una y otra vez dentro de su habitación pensando qué hacer. Aún estaba terriblemente avergonzado por lo de hace unas horas, y no sabía como lo haría para mirar a Misato a la cara luego de embetunársela de semen... que se escurrió por su mejilla entrando en su boca... que luego cerró para tragar... para después pasarse la legua por los labios... ¡DEMONIOS!.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso?. Debería estar pensar en cómo disculparse con Misato, pero en vez de eso, lo único que hacía era repasar en su mente una y otra vez la imagen de Misato tragándose su semen y después pasándose la legua por los labios... no podía negar que era algo tremendamente erótico... y a la vez tremendamente vergonzoso. De solo pensar que al día siguiente tendría que mirarla a la cara... primero muerto. Pero tendría que verla tarde o temprano, aquí en el departamento o en NERV. Tenía que disculparse con ella, eso era definitivo. El problema es que no sabia si tendría el valor para hablar con ella en la mañana... No, no podía esperar hasta la mañana. Debía disculparse ahora. Ahora que estaba cargado de adrenalina. Este era el momento preciso para hablar con ella, de lo contrario, al día siguiente, jamás podría hacerlo.

Con esa resolución en mente, Shinji salió de su cuarto silenciosamente para no despertar a Asuka, y luego de estar dudando cerca de 10 minutos dando vueltas en la sala, llegó frente a la puerta de Misato.

Shinji sabía que era tarde, y de seguro Misato estaba dormida, pero si no decía esto ahora, en la mañana no podría hacerlo. Se armó de valor, tragó ruidosamente y dio un par de suaves golpes en la puerta.

Nada.

Golpeó un poco más fuerte.

Nada.

Golpeó otra vez.

-- ¿Misato?... Misato, soy Shinji –- susurró, y le pareció escuchar un ruido adentro. Seguramente se había despertado.

-- Misato, yo... bueno... es... es por... por lo de hace rato... yo...

-- ...si...

-- ¿Qué?... ¿Misato? -– preguntó Shinji, apenas escuchando lo que ella decía del otro lado de la puerta.

-- ...si... si...

-- Este..., yo... ¿Pu, puedo pasar? –- preguntó Shinji con voz temblorosa.

-- ...si... si...

Ante la afirmativa de Misato, se armó de valor, y abrió la puerta. Shinji ni siquiera miró dentro de la habitación, solo entró, e inmediatamente se postró en el suelo para pedir perdón de la forma más respetuosa que le fuera posible, mientras apoyaba la frente en suelo, en la más humilde y respetuosa de todas las reverencias.

-- Misato, yo... perdóname... yo... te juro que no quería, yo... perdón –- dijo Shinji en voz baja y temblorosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-- ...si... si...

Shinji se extrañó ante la respuesta de Misato, y por el tono de voz tan meloso con la que había hablado, así que levantó el rostro para verla y preguntar a qué se refería con "si, si", y sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus orbitas, ante lo que vio.

Pese a que la luz estaba apagada, la cortina estaba entreabierta, por lo que la luz de la luna se colaba en la habitación, dejando ver perfectamente a Misato, tirada de espaldas en su desordenado futón, totalmente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, y con su mano derecha trabajando furiosamente en su mojada intimidad, mientras que con la otra se masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

Misato estaba tan concentrada en su placer, que nunca se dio cuenta de que Shinji abrió la puerta, que entro a su cuarto, que le había pedido disculpas, o que ahora estaba arrodillado, y que por estas cosas del destino, quedó justo entre sus piernas abiertas, con la cara a menos de un metro de su intimidad, por lo que Shinji podía ver perfectamente como trabajaban sus dedos, que estaban cubiertos de sus fluidos, que inundaban la habitación con un espeso aroma, que Shinji ya estaba empezando a amar.

Misato seguía repitiendo "sí, si" mientras revivía una y otra vez ese momento hace unas horas, cuando Shinji la alcanzó en la cara con su leche caliente y espesa... incluso podía jurar que ahora estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, observándola masturbarse... si, eso era tan excitante, y... un momento... no lo estaba imaginando... Shinji ESTABA arrodillado entre sus piernas observándola masturbarse.

-- ¿SHINJI? –- preguntó Misato, congelada por la impresión.

-- Mi.. Mi... Misato... -– fue todo lo que pudo decir Shinji, de lo atontado que estaba.

Misato se ruborizó a la quinta potencia, e hizo el amago de sacar sus dedos de su abertura, pero como ya estaba al límite, ese solo movimiento la hizo correrse. Se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el gemido que se le escapó de la garganta, y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, liberó una descarga de fluidos que fueron a caer directamente en la cara de Shinji, que aún estaba a corta distancia, empapándolo por completo.

Misato se retorció sobre el futón sin poder evitarlo, observando como Shinji estaba como una estatua con la cara llena de sus jugos.

Shinji finalmente reaccionó y se llevó una temblorosa mano a la cara, pasándosela por una mejilla y al apartar la mano, observó el regalo que le dio Misato, embetunando sus dedos. Shinji observó con ojos desorbitados a Misato, que aún estaba recuperándose de su corrida, e hizo lo único que su atontado cerebro le permitió... retroceder dando tumbos y correr a encerrarse a su cuarto.

-- Shinji... espera... –- dijo Misato, estirando un brazo, pero ya era tarde. Se arrastró lastimosamente por el suelo, ya que aún estaba afectada por la corrida que había tenido segundos antes, cerró la puerta del cuarto, y se quedó tendida boca abajo, tratando de reorganizar sus ideas.

¿Qué demonios hacía Shinji, metido en su cuarto a esas horas de la noche?. No lo sabía, pero al recordar la impactada cara de Shinji, mojada con SUS jugos, hizo que se sonrojara y se sintiera avergonzada como nunca antes en su vida.

"Esto es lo que debe haber sentido Shinji hace unas horas" pensó Misato, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se obligó a calmarse, respiró profundamente, y analizó la situación. La cosa era simple. Shinji la había visto masturbarse y correrse, y como premio, le había embetunado la cara con su corrida...

"Bien, ahora estamos a mano" pensó Misato, tratando de tomárselo con humor. El problema es que no tenía nada de gracioso. Lo de hace unas horas, más lo que acababa de pasar, debieron ser experiencias traumáticas para Shinji. Tenía que hablar con él, eso era definitivo, pero no podía ir ahora al cuarto de Shinji, por dos razones: Primero, Shinji se veía tan sorprendido y alterado con lo que vio, y con el regalito que le llegó, que era más que seguro que armaba un escándalo si ella se presentaba en su cuarto, y segundo, porque Asuka de seguro escucharía el escándalo de Shinji, se despertaría, y se levantaría para ir a echar la bronca y... mejor ni pensarlo. Pero había algo por sobre todo eso, que era incluso más preocupante...

¿Y AHORA COMO LO VOY A MIRAR A LA CARA?.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se encerró en su cuarto y se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su respiración era agitada, y su cara aún reflejaba la sorpresa por lo que había visto... sin olvidar que aún estaba mojada con los jugos que salieron de la intimidad de Misato, cuando se había corrido. Shinji abrió aún más los ojos, al comprender que HABÍA VISTO MASTURBARSE Y CORRERSE A MISATO... y que aparte se había ganado un premio... un premio bastante húmedo hay que agregar. Shinji bajo la vista y observó su mano aún mojada, y movió sus dedos, viendo y sintiendo la consistencia espesa de ese líquido.

Una idea atravesó por su mente. Una idea algo retorcida y degenerada, pero que ya no podía desechar. Sabía que no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca y pasarse la lengua por los labios para probar el sabor de Misato.

"Dulce"

Misato era dulce... como la miel... no, mejor que la miel, con un sabor a nada que hubiera probado antes, pero definitivamente "Dulce". No pudo evitar limpiarse la cara con una mano, y lamerla para saborear otra vez a Misato... tampoco pudo evitar usar su otra mano para calmar la erección que ya lo estaba matando.

-- ...dulce... dulce... dulce... dulce... –- repetía Shinji una y otra vez en un susurro, mientras se masturbaba tirado en el piso de su cuarto, con el sabor de Misato aún en su boca.

Esa noche, Shinji y Misato, no pudieron conciliar el sueño.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola a todos!

Acá estoy otra vez, con otro fic de Evangelion, que espero sea del agrado de todos. En esta historia retomo la comedia picaresca, pero llevándola unos cuantos escalones más arriba.

En esta ocasión tenemos a un Shinji aquejado por los típicos problemas que enfrenta un adolescente común y corriente de 14 años, como son el descubrir la sexualidad, su gusto por el sexo opuesto, y los inevitables calentones producidos por el exceso de Testosterona. Y si a todo eso le sumamos que debe compartir el departamento con dos hermosas mujeres, una de las cuales se pasea todos los días semidesnuda frente a él, pues... como verán, el pobre está bastante complicado.

Shinji pasará por muchas cosas, todas muy subidas de tono, pero ojo, este no es el Shinji Hentai, de MI OTRO YO. Este es el cobarde, tímido y llorón Shinji Ikari, que todos conocemos... y ahí está la gracia. Ver cómo se las arregla este Shinji, con su exceso de Testosterona.

Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura, y con los demás fics de EVA, que también se encuentran en esta página. Desde ya, muchas gracias.

(+) La parte de Ritsuko, Maya, Shinji y la Muestra de Semen, está basada en una escena del primer capítulo de "Aikan Muyo", el fic más alocado y calenturiento que he leído, después de "Jardín de EVA".


	2. Entrepiernas

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**Capítulo II: "ENTREPIERNAS"**

Shinji estaba tan nervioso, que temblaba más que una porción de gelatina en medio de un terremoto. Sus piernas apenas lo mantenían de pie, de hecho, no sabía ni como se mantenía de pie. Su pulso estaba acelerado y su frente estaba cubierto de un sudor frío, sin contar con el dolor de estómago que sentía de lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento, pero aún así, se mantenía en medio de la cocina preparando el desayuno. El verdadero problema era que su mente seguía rememorando una y otra vez lo que había visto la noche pasada... Misato desnuda sobre su futón masturbándose furiosamente y luego corriéndose en su cara. Aún podía recordar ese olor espeso a mujer en celo flotando en ese cuarto, pero por sobre todo, aún podía recordar su sabor... el sabor de Misato.

-- Dulce –- dijo Shinji con ojos soñadores y un hilillo de baba escurriéndosele por la boca -- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO? –- se dijo Shinji, jalándose el cabello y luego dándose de cabezazos contra la puerta de la nevera.

-- ¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?.

-- ¡WAAAAAAAA! –- gritó Shinji dando un salto, para después quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando a Asuka con el rostro desencajado y una mano en el corazón.

-- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? –- preguntó Asuka, entre fastidiada y curiosa, ya que Shinji estaba comportándose más extraño de lo normal.

-- N, nada... yo... estoy bien –- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie.

-- Sirve el desayuno –- dijo Asuka, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la mesa con su habitual arrogancia.

Shinji suspiró resignado y obligó a su mente a apartar la imagen de Misato masturbándose... lo que no pudo apartar fue el recuerdo del dulce sabor de Misato en su boca. Quería sentirlo otra vez.

-- ¡DEMONIOS! –- dijo Shinji desesperado, y comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la puerta de la nevera por segunda vez en el día.

-- Baka Shinji. Deja de estar jugando y trae mi desayuno... ¡AHORA! –- rugió Asuka.

Shinji gimió con resignación y procedió a llevarle sus sacrosantos alimentos a su majestad Asuka, para que lo dejara de molestar, al menos por un rato. Una vez que todo estuvo servido, Shinji se sentó a la mesa, pero pese a lo bien que se veía y olía el desayuno que preparó, no tenía apetito.

-- ¿Qué le pasa Misato, que no viene? Ayer no se escuchaba borracha cuando le hablé –- comentó Asuka.

Ante la sola mención de Misato, Shinji se sonrojó por completo, y no pudo evitar recordar el desfile imágenes que lo estuvieron torturando toda la noche, que no lo dejaron dormir, y que lo obligaron a masturbarse más de una vez. Justo en ese momento, y como si supiera que hablaban de ella, la responsable de las pajas de Shinji, apareció aún medio dormida por el pasillo.

-- Al fin apareces. Y después te quejas de que llegas atrasada a NERV -– comentó Asuka.

El momento que tanto temían Misato y Shinji por fin había ocurrido. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos. El sonrojo fue inmediato, y ambos quedaron tan rojos como una señal de tráfico. Apartaron la vista de inmediato como si se hubieran quemado. Shinji confirmó lo que se temía la noche anterior, que no tenía valor para hablar con Misato, ni menos para mirarla a la cara. Por su parte, Misato también confirmó que estaba tan avergonzada, que era incapaz de mirar a Shinji a la cara, y mucho menos hablar con él. El problema es que no sabía que hacer al respecto, y es que Misato estaba muy confundida. Luego de que Shinji dejó su cuarto la noche anterior, y de que se calmara un poco, se encontró excitada con la situación. El recordar a Shinji observando como se masturbaba y luego ser alcanzado por los efectos de su corrida, era algo que la encendía, y si a eso sumaba el haber visto a Shinji meneándosela y el haber sido alcanzada por su corrida... la verdad es que perdió la cuenta de cuantas pajas se hizo esa noche.

Misato dio la media vuelta y se metió en la cocina por su tradicional cerveza matutina. Como la primera no logró calmarla lo suficiente, optó por tomar una segunda y empinársela hasta el fondo. Luego de eso se sintió un poco mejor. Hubiera tomado otra pero tenía que ir a trabajar y no lo consideró prudente.

-- ¿Mala noche? –- preguntó Asuka levantando una ceja.

-- Si...no pude dormir –- dijo Misato con algo de resignación. Suspiró profundamente y armándose de valor, fue a sentarse a la mesa, donde Shinji estaba con la cabeza gacha y con la vista fija en su taza de café. Misato tuvo que usar toda su energía para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Shinji con una temblorosa sonrisa -– Ho, hola, Shinji.

-- Ho... hola, Misato -– dijo Shinji, con voz temblorosa y sin levantar la vista.

-- ¿Dor... dormiste bien? –- preguntó Misato, pero luego se regañó mentalmente por esa pregunta tan estúpida.

Shinji dio un respingo por la pregunta de Misato. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso?. ¿Quién podría dormir después de ver a una hermosa mujer masturbándose frente a sus ojos, y luego retorcerse en el suelo al correrse?.

-- No... no pude dormir... –- dijo Shinji apenado.

Un tenso silencio se estableció en esa habitación. Tanto Misato como Shinji estaban con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojados, mientras revolvían sus respectivas tazas de café. Ninguno atinaba a decir nada, y Asuka observaba esa reacción con una ceja levantada. Como no era ninguna tonta, la pelirroja intuyó que había pasado algo entre esos dos, pero no podía adivinar qué. Solo le quedaba una alternativa.

-- ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?. Están actuando extraño esta mañana -– preguntó la pelirroja.

Shinji y Misato dieron un respingo y miraron con algo de temor a la pelirroja.

-- Nada, nada¿Qué nos va a pasar?. Ajaja, ajaja, ajaja... -– respondieron Shinji y Misato en perfecta sincronización, riendo en forma nerviosa, mientras ponían una mano en la nuca.

Asuka alzó un poco más su ceja. (si fuera posible)

Luego de eso, la tensión subió en intensidad hasta límites intolerables, y finalmente el hilo se cortó por lo más delgado.

-- Yo... no tengo apetito. Me voy a la escuela –- dijo Shinji, y se fue casi corriendo a su cuarto por sus cosas y luego salió del departamento.

Misato devolvió la vista a su café, comprendiendo esa reacción de Shinji. Era lógico que el chico estuviera nervioso y apenado por lo de la noche anterior. No era algo que un chico de 14 años pudiera manejar de buenas a primeras... ¡Rayos!. Ella tenía 29 años, y tampoco podía manejarlo.

-- Oye Misato... ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? -– preguntó Asuka, con ojos estrechos.

-- Nada¿Qué va a pasar? –- respondió Misato, un tanto nerviosa y tomó un sorbo de café.

-- ¿Lo descubriste masturbándose? –- preguntó Asuka, con ojos estrechos.

Misato casi se cae de la silla mientras escupía su café.

-- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –- dijo Misato, descubriendo que el café que escupió fue a dar directo en...

-- ¡KYAAAAA!. ¡MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE, TONTA! –- rugió una histérica Asuka, cubierta de café.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji corrió y corrió hasta quedar sin aliento. Se detuvo a descansar cuando pasó por un pequeño parque que quedaba unas cuadras antes de la escuela. Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a rumiar su mala suerte, mientras recuperaba su ritmo normal de respiración.

El ya sabía que no podría enfrentar a Misato esta mañana, luego del numerito que se mandó cuando lo descubrió en plena actividad manual. Ese fue el motivo por el cual fue a disculparse esa misma noche. Lo que nunca esperó fue encontrarse a Misato en las mismas. Fuera del hermoso e infartarte espectáculo que le ofreció, nunca hubiera imaginado que Misato necesitara masturbarse. Eso estaba bien para un patético intento de hombre como él, que ni en sueños podría conseguir a una mujer, pero no para Misato. Ella era una mujer hermosa, que podría tener en su cama a quien quisiera ¿Por qué tendría que recurrir a satisfacerse ella misma¿Acaso no tenía a Kaji? Suspiró con resignación, recordando como Misato se satisfacía a si misma, mientras que él mataría por acostarse con ella.

Shinji le tenía un gran cariño a Misato, un cariño que nunca había sentido por nadie. Ella se había transformado en su mejor amiga, y una madre para él, pero secretamente quería algo más... la deseaba como mujer, como amante. Por eso, luego de lo que pasó la noche anterior, es como si su cabeza hubiera hecho cortocircuito y todo ese deseo y calentura reprimida por tanto tiempo, estuviera saliendo al exterior como un géiser... quería a Misato, la deseaba, pero sabía que no podía acercarse a ella, menos después de lo que había pasado. Lo peor de todo, es que justo ahora estaba más caliente que nunca. La erección que tenía lo estaba matando, y lo único en que podía pensar era en Misato masturbándose, y en el sabor de Misato.

-- ¿DEMONIOS. QUE VOY A HACER AHORA? –- gritó Shinji desesperado.

-- ¿Sobre qué?.

-- ¡WAAAAAAA!.

Shinji dio un salto por la repentina pregunta, y quedó sentado en el suelo, con el corazón en la mano. Para su sorpresa, frente a él estaba la siempre seria Rei Ayanami, observándolo con sus misterios ojos rojos, en forma... seria.

-- Rei... no me des esos sustos. Casi me da un ataqué –- dijo Shinji ya más calmado, mientras se ponía de pie.

-- ¿Qué pasa?. Te ves alterado -– preguntó Rei, con su tomo de voz monocorde, pero con una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-- Nada, no te preocupes -– dijo Shinji, restándole importancia al asunto. Después de todo, no le podía decir que estaba caliente -- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?.

-- Te vi desde la acera. Parecías alteado, por eso vine a ver que te pasaba. Si te sientes mal deberías ir con la doctora Ritsuko.

Shinji tuvo una fugas visión de Ritsuko, vistiendo únicamente una bata blanca y un par de ligas negras, pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras lo miraba provocadoramente, antes de arrodillarse ante él, para obtener una "Muestra de Semen". Shjnji se llevó instintivamente una mano a la nariz, para contener la sangre que amenazaba con salir, agradeciendo mentalmente que ese día no tenía que ir a NERV.

-- N, no pasa nada. Estoy bien. Mejor vayamos a la escuela –- dijo Shinji, a lo que Rei solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se encaminaron a la escuela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Rei entraron a la escuela caminando en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Shinji estaba un poco más calmado, ya que gracias al susto que le dio Rei, se le bajó esa molesta erección que lo aquejaba desde que despertó. La pareja caminó rumbo a su salón por el pasillo en que unos cuantos alumnos estaban jugando un improvisado partido de fútbol.

Por estas cosas del destino, cuando Shinji y Rei estaban por entrar al salón, uno de los chicos pateó la pequeña pelota degoma que usaban para jugar, y esta impactó con fuerza en la cabeza de Rei, haciendo que cayera dentro del salón de clases. Mientras eso ocurría, otro de los chicos, imitando al portero Alemán, Oliver Kahn, se mandó una espectacular volada para atrapar la pelota, pero chocó con Shinji y lo empujó dentro del salón. Shinji cayó de bruces y se resbaló por el suelo hasta que su cara impactó con algo ligeramente blando y cálido, que detuvo su carrera por el suelo.

Lo primero que Shinji supo es que al respirar, sintió un aroma que por alguna razón le alborotó las hormonas. Lo segundo fue que lo que impactó su cara era algo muy cálido y acogedor, y al abrir un poco la boca, le pareció que tenía una tela frente a él, y lo tercero, que tenía algo a cada lado de la cabeza, que si bien no lo mantenía prisionero, lo apretaba ligeramente.

Shinji se comenzó a incorporar lentamente mientras habría los ojos, y para su absoluta sorpresa, frente a él estaba la entrepierna de una chica que usaba unas lindas bragas color rosa, descubrió además, que lo que tenía a cada lado de la cara, eran las piernas de la chica en cuestión. Comprendió también porque se había excitado... "Aroma de mujer"

Shinji se irguió y salió de debajo de la falda con el rostro totalmente blanco por la impresión, para encontrarse con la segunda sorpresa del día. Había caído entre las piernas de Rei, que lo miraba con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas, mientras juntaba sus piernas, luego que él saliera de en medio de ellas.

-- Rei... yo... yo...

-- Está bien, Shinji. Fue un accidente –- dijo Rei con seriedad, pero ligeramente sonrojada, y apartando la mirada.

-- ...yo... yo... –- era todo lo que decía un atontado Shinji, hasta que un chorro de sangre salió de su nariz, y cayó de cara, inconsciente en el regazo de Rei, que sorprendentemente, estaba un poco más sonrojada que en un principio.

Los demás chicos dentro del salón, observaban lo que acababa de pasar con la boca abierta, y sin atinar a decir nada.

-- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –- preguntó Asuka, al entrar al salón y ver a Rei sentada en el suelo, a Shinji arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza en su regazo, y a todos los demás observándolos con la boca abierta.

-- Oigan¿Por casualidad alguno ha visto nuestra pelota?.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un techo desconocido. Se sentó y se percató de que estaba en una cama.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor?.

Shinji dio un salto al escuchar esa voz. La última voz que quería escuchar en ese momento, ya que era la voz de...

-- ...si... estoy bien... gracias, Rei –- respondió Shinji, visiblemente apenado.

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza, sentada en una silla junto a la cama. Shinji paseó la vista por el lugar, y dedujo que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, pero le extrañó no ver a la enfermera por ninguna parte.

-- La enfermera salió por un momento. Volverá dentro de poco –- dijo Rei, como entendiendo lo que buscaba Shinji.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza y se produjo un molesto silencio. Shinji estaba muy nervioso con todo eso. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo de la noche pasada, ahora había tenido un Encuentro Cercano del 2º Tipo con la intimidad de Rei. Solo una delgada prenda de ropa no lo transformó en uno del 3º Tipo, lo que convertía esto en... **¡UN BESO INDIRECTO!.**

Shinji estaba temblando por lo que acabada de descubrir. Solo una delgada prenda de ropa había impedido que sus labios entraran en contacto directo con los "Otros" labios de Rei, pero aún así, pudo sentirlos por sobre las bragas. Obviamente que Shinji estaba más que alterado con todo eso, y el tener sentada junto a él, a la chica a la que técnicamente había besado en sus "Otros" labios, lo alteraba más aún, pero... ¿Qué rayos hacia Rei ahí?

-- Rei... tú... ¿Por qué estás aquí? –- se animó a preguntar Shinji, cuando logró encontrar su voz.

-- Shinji... yo... vine porque...no sé lo que me pasa.

-- ¿A que te refieres? -– preguntó Shinji, confundido por esas palabras.

Para la total sorpresa de Shinji, y en un acto que jamás se hubiera esperado, Rei se subió a la cama hasta colocarse sobre él, apoyando rodillas y manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Shinji se echó hacia atrás al ver el rostro de Rei casi apegado al suyo, pero el respaldo de la cama le impidió seguir retrocediendo.

-- Rei... tú... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –- preguntó Shinji, sudando la gota gorda.

-- Shinji, yo... no sé que es lo que siento. Nunca había experimentado algo así –- dijo Rei, con su rostro sonrojado, y la respiración un tanto acelerada.

-- Rei... yo...

-- Cuando quedaste con tu cabeza entre mis piernas yo... experimenté algo que nunca había sentido antes -– dijo Rei, mirando a Shinji con... ¿Deseo? –- Es como si algo hubiera estallado dentro de mí... es como un fuego que viene de mi interior –- dijo Rei acorralando a Shinji.

-- ¿Fuego? –- preguntó Shinji, con cierto temor.

-- Si... aquí –- dijo Rei, tomando una mano de Shinji y llevándola bajo su falda, justo entre sus piernas.

Shinji sintió que el corazón se le salía del pechó al sentir la húmeda entrepierna de Rei. Sus bragas estaban mojadas con su abundante lubricación, además, por el rostro de Rei, podría jurar que ella estaba disfrutando tenerle la mano en ese lugar. Demás está decir que la erección de Shinji era tan poderosa, que amenazaba con reventar el cierre del pantalón.

-- Rei... no creo... que esto... sea correcto... –- dijo Shinji, luchando consigo mismo para no comenzar a mover sus dedos como vio a Misato hacerlo la noche anterior.

-- Shinji... ¿Por qué me siento así?. ¿Por qué siento este fuego entre mis piernas?. No lo entiendo –- preguntó Rei, en un susurro cargado de deseo, mientras miraba a Shinji con los ojos nublados por todas esas nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba, a la vez que su respiración se transformaba lentamente en un jadeo.

Shinji tragó sonoramente, y usó toda su energía para no perder el control y hacer una locura, pero por más que trató, no pudo quitar su mano de entre las piernas de Rei... se sentía tan bien.

-- Este fuego que siento es tan intenso, pero placentero a la vez... no sé por qué, pero deseo más... quiero más... Shinji... quiero sentirte otra vez entre mis piernas... lo necesito... por favor... –- dijo Rei, colocándose más arriba en la cama e irguiéndose hasta quedar de rodillas, entonces, para mayor sorpresa de Shinji, comenzó a quitarse el vestido, hasta quedar solo con la blusa blanca y sus bragas color rosa, con una gran mancha húmeda en la parte de en medio.

Shinji miraba fascinado a la chica que estaba frente él. Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado ver a Rei Ayanami en este trance, tan ardiente, tan deseosa, tan... entregada. En forma casi ausente Shinji metió otra vez una mano entre las piernas de la chica, que tembló y gimió ante este acción. Al retirar su mano, Shinji vio sus dedos con un líquido transparente y espeso, como el de Misato la noche anterior... Rei no estaba caliente... ¡Estaba REQUETECONTRACALIENTE!

-- Si... sigue... por favor... más... -– dijo Rei, con voz cargada de deseo.

Ante esas palabras de Rei, Shinji sintió como sus cadenas se soltaban, dando rienda suelta a toda su lujuria contenida y ya no dudando más, le bajó las bragas a Rei, comprobando que la chica estaba tan mojada como lo estuvo Misato la noche anterior.

"¿Será Rei, tan dulce como Misato?" Se preguntó Shinji. "Hay que comprobarlo".

Shinji sujetó a Rei de las piernas y se zambulló de cabeza en su investigación de campo, a lo que Rei respondió con un profundo y espectacular gemido que resonó por toda la escuela, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Shinji con las manos y la presionaba más aún entre sus piernas. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, y entró la enfermera seguida de Misato.

Ambas mujeres quedaron de una pieza al ver a Rei de rodillas sobre la cama, vestida solo con una blusa, las bragas abajo y a Shinji con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas.

-- ¿PERO QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? –- preguntó la enfermera, espantada, sonrojada y excitada por lo que veían sus ojos.

-- ...no lo sé muy bien... pero me gusta... -– respondió Rei, con la voz cargada de excitación, mirando a las mujeres con ojos nublados por el deseo y un hilo de baba escurriéndosele por la boca.

Al escuchar el grito de la enfermera, Shinji trató de ponerle un alto a su investigación de sabor, pero tuvo que forcejear un poco con Rei, que no quería dejarlo ir. Cuando finalmente logró apartarse lo suficiente de ella para mirar qué pasaba, se encontró con la enfermera y a Misato, mirándolos con ojos desorbitados.

-- Shinji... ¿Rei y tú...?... –- dijo Misato, pero no pudo terminar. Se quedó sin palabras.

-- Mi... Mi... ¡MISATO!... eeehh... Esto no es lo que parece -– dijo Shinji, tratando de arreglarla, con el rostro a escasos milímetros de cierta parte de la anatomía de Rei, y con un hilillo de lubricación vaginal conectando sus labios, con los "Otros" labios de Rei.

(CERO CREDIBILIDAD)

-- Me llamaron diciendo que tuviste un desmayo –- dijo Misato cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado con el rostro un poco descompuesto y los ojos humedecidos –- Vine para ver como estabas, pero... veo que estás bien atendido... yo... creo... creo que mejor me voy.

Shinji vio a Misato retroceder y salir de la enfermería dando un accidental empujón a una todavía impactada enfermera. Por un momento, Shinji hubiera jurado que vio lágrimas en los ojos de Misato... ¿LAGRIMAS?.

-- Misato, espera, no te vayas... déjame explicarte... ¡NO TE VAYAS! –- gritó Shinji desesperado, estirando sus manos hacia la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido su tutora, y ocurrió algo verdaderamente curioso.

Pese a que no había nada frente a él, sus manos habían dado con algo... algo blando. Shinji apretó un poco sus manos y comprobó que lo que sea que estuviera tocando era efectivamente blando. Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta es que... ¿Tenía los ojos cerrados?.

Efectivamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que aún estaba en el salón de clases, tendido de espalda en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Rei.

-- ¿Entonces... fue un sueño? –- preguntó un acalorado y sonrojado Shinji, mirando a Rei, que lo observaba con una ligera pizca de preocupación, pero ella apartó la vista nada más entrar en contacto con sus ojos, a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente. Shinji miró extrañado a Rei por esa reacción tan poco común... ¿Acaso estaba avergonzada?

-- Shinji... deberías soltar los pechos de la profesora –- dijo Rei, con voz monocorde, pero sin mirarlo directamente y manteniendo ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Shinji no pudo seguir meditando en este extraño comportamiento de Rei, ya que sus palabras le hicieron recordar algo muy importante, "sus manos". Cuando Shinji desvió la vista de Rei, se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus manos estaban estiradas agarrando... ¡LOS PECHOS DE LA PROFESORA, TENDO!.

Shinji quedó de piedra al ver como sus manos sujetaban los grandes y tentadores pechos de su hermosa profesora de 27 años, que estaba con una vena punzante en la frente y un puño en alto en forma amenazante. Por alguna razón, Shinji tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba parado en el pasillo sosteniendo dos cubetas de agua, con una mano marcada en su inflamada mejilla derecha.

-- ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi? -– se preguntó Shinji, dando un suspiro de resignación, pero sin poder quitar de su mente ese perturbador sueño que tuvo con Rei, y el recuerdo de haber estado entre sus piernas y haberle dado un beso indirecto.

"Mierda. Estoy caliente otra vez" pensó Shinji, con resignación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EJERCICIO"

Eso es lo que necesitaba para botar el exceso de tensión acumulado. Por lo que Shinji se esforzó más que nunca en la clase de deportes, incluso metió un gol en el partido de Fútbol, mientras las chicas hacían natación en un lugar aparte y cercado, para que ningún chico entrara a fisgonear. Aún así, se podía ver algo a la distancia, y en eso estaban los chicos mientras descansaban después del partido, a excepción de Shinji, que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para apartar su mente de todo lo que significara "Entrepierna de Mujer", pero le era muy difícil, sobre todo con la sensación de los pechos la profesora Tendo, aún en sus manos, y menos con ese grupo de revoltosos alabando los milagros de la pubertad.

-- ¡Miren a Rina-Chan!.

-- Tiene un culito redondito y paradito. No me había dado cuenta.

-- ¿Y que opinan de las tetas de Yuna-Chan?. Son enormes.

-- Si. Que ganas de estrujarlas con las manos.

-- O meter la cabeza en medio ellas.

-- Yo metería otra cosa en medio de ese par de tetas.

-- Jajajajajaa.

-- Oye Shinji¿Cuál es tu opinión de experto?. ¿Hay alguna chica que te encienda?.

-- ¿Shinji? -- preguntó Touji, mirando extrañado a Shinji, que estaba algo apartado y mirando para otro lado con cara de resignado –- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?. Desde que metiste la cabeza entre las piernas de Ayanami y le agarraste las tetas a la profesora Tendo, que estas como en las nubes.

-- Yo también estaría en las nubes si me hubiera pasado eso –- dijo Kensuke.

Shinji ni se enteró de lo que decían sus amigos, ya que en ese momento estaba totalmente concentrado en apartar el recuerdo de la entrepierna de Rei, y del beso indirecto que le dio a su intimidad, ya que solo una delgada tela separó sus labios de los "Otros" labios de Rei.

Como Shinji seguía en las nubes, Touji optó por hacerle una llave por el cuello, y arrastrarlo hasta donde estaban los demás, pese a los gritos, pataleos y protestas de Shinji.

-- Muy bien Shinji, ahora dinos ¿Con cual de esas féminas de allá, te gustaría mandarte un Round? –- preguntó Touji, con la cabeza de Shinji aún atrapada en una llave bajo el brazo.

-- Ya, Touji... déjame... me ahogo.

-- Vamos Shinji, dinos -– dijo uno de los chicos.

-- Si, cuéntanos con cual de las chicas te gustaría hacer cochinaditas -– dijo otro.

-- Basta chicos... Touji, suel... tame –- dijo Shinji, tratando de liberarse de Touji.

-- Dilo –- dijo Touji, estrechando su agarre.

-- Déjame. Con lo de esta mañana y lo de anoche ya no quiero saber nada mas del tema.

-- ¿A qué te refieres con "Lo de anoche"? –- preguntó uno.

Es ese momento, Shinji se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, porque fue rodeado por un grupo de adolescentes deseosos de saber a qué se refería, ya que todos sabían que vivía con dos hermosas mujeres.

-- Shinji... ¿Quieres decir que anoche paso algo entre Asuka y tú? –- preguntó Kensuke, temblando de la emoción.

-- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-- Entonces... ¿CON MISATO-SAN? –- preguntaron todos.

La sola mención del nombre de Misato, fue como un mazazo para Shinji, que recordó a Misato desnuda masturbándose sobre su futón, su espectacular corrida, el regalito que le dio, y por sobre todo... su sabor. Antes de darse cuenta, una explosión de sangre salió de la nariz de Shinji. Esa fue la confirmación para los demás.

-- Entonces... ¿Es verdad? -– preguntó uno.

-- ¡NO! –- dijo Shinji, sujetando su sangrante nariz.

-- ¿Y entonces por qué te sangró la nariz cuando mencionamos a Misato-San? -– preguntó Kensuke, acusadoramente.

-- ¿Calor al cerebro? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Shinji... **¡DINOS LA VERDAD!** -– rugieron todos.

-- ¡QUE NO PASO NADA!.

-- ¡MIENTES!.

-- ¿La viste desnuda? –- preguntó uno.

Nueva explosión nasal de parte del acusado.

-- Noooo... tú... la... la... ¿LA VISTE DESNUDA? –- rugieron todos.

-- ¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ! -– gritó Shinji, y corrió lo más lejos que pudo.

-- ¡ATRÁPENLO!.

-- ¡SHINJI, QUEREMOS LOS DETALLES!.

A cierta distancia de ahí, en donde estaba la piscina, las chicas observaban como Shinji corría desesperadamente por la pista de atletismo, seguido de cerca por los demás chicos, entre gritos y regaños.

-- Me pregunto a qué estarán jugando ahora –- dijo una.

-- Son solo un montón de idiotas, sobre todo Shinji, que es el más idiota de todos –- dijo Asuka, en forma despectiva.

-- Todavía no puedo creer que le haya agarrado los pechos a la profesora Tendo –- dijo otra.

-- Y yo todavía no puedo creer que metiera la cabeza entre las piernas de Ayanami –- dijo otra, y todas miraron a Rei, que estaba sentada en una esquina, ausente de todo como era su costumbre, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-- No me extraña. Shinji es un Hentai de tiempo completo –- dijo Asuka, con desprecio.

-- ¿Cómo puedes vivir con él, si es así de pervertido? -– preguntó otra.

-- Porque sabe que si intenta algo, lo mato -– dijo Asuka, levantando un puño.

-- A mi me pareció que lo de Ayanami fue un accidente causado por esos chico que jugaban a la pelota en el pasillo, y lo de la profesora Tendo también fue un accidente. Recuerden que en ese momento Shinji estaba inconsciente, y estiró sus manos como si quisiera alcanzar algo mientras gritaba "No te vayas". Yo creo que estaba soñando -– comentó Hikari, recordando lo que pasó.

-- Ahora que lo mencionas... creo que tienes razón –- dijo una de las chicas.

-- Bah, no importa lo que digan. Shinji es un cochino y asqueroso Hentai. Estoy segura –- dijo Asuka, cruzándose de brazos -- No me extrañaría en lo más mínimo, que uno de estos días se metiera a los vestidores mientras nos cambiamos de ropa.

-- No lo digas ni en broma, Asuka. Me moriría de vergüenza –- dijo una de las chicas.

-- Muy bien chicas, es todo por hoy. Vayan a las duchas -– dijo la profesora, y las chicas se retiraron lentamente del área de la piscina, comentando lo último que dijo Asuka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji hacía lo mejor que podía por escapar de esa manada de locos que demandaban a gritos, saber qué había pasado con Misato. Obviamente no tenía intención de decir nada, por lo que seguía arrancando, y fue así como entre vuelta y vuelta, llegó frente a la puerta que daba a la piscina, donde estaban Touji y Kensuke, haciéndole señas para que entrara. Shinji agradeció mentalmente a sus amigos y atravesó de un salto por la puerta, que fue cerrada tras él por sus amigos, pero los dos chicos no pudieron resistir el embate de la turba de calenturientos adolescente y salieron volando, cayendo de cabeza en la piscina.

Shinji gimió resignado y se echó a correr otra vez junto al borde de la piscina, seguido de cerca por los demás y para su mala suerte, pisó un charco de agua, resbaló, se fue de bruces al suelo, y gracias al impuso que llevaba, y a que todo el suelo fue mojado por las chicas cuando salieron de la piscina, Shinji resbaló de panza siguiendo esa senda de agua que lo llevó directo a...

-- ¡NOOOOO!

Pese a su desesperado grito, Shinji no se pudo detener y chocó con la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y entrando deslizándose de panza por el piso del vestidor de las chicas, que estaban en su mayoría desnudas, sea dicho de paso. Las chicas miraron sorprendidas como el chico pasaba deslizándose por el piso junto a ellas, para detenerse frente a una chica que estaba completamente desnuda, secándose la parte superior de cuerpo con una toalla.

Cuando Shinji finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a un par de pies descalzos, y por acto reflejo levantó la vista, encontrándose con una desnuda y sorprendida pelirroja, que le ofrecía una privilegiada vista de su intimidad, ya que tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas. Shinji miró con ojos desorbitados el virginal sexo de Asuka, con dos hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz... solo pudo pronunciar dos palabras.

-- ...pelirroja... natural...

-- **¡KYAAAAAAAA! **–- gritó Asuka, tapándose con la toalla y mirando a Shinji, con todo el odio que una pelirroja furiosa de 14 años podía ofrecer -- ...Shinji... **¡TE VOY A MATAR!.**

/ Inserte aquí, escena de gratuita e intensa violencia explicita /

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos, acá estoy otra vez con otro candente capítulo de esta candente historia.

En esta nueva de entrega y como este es un Fic de EVA, no podía dejar ausente a Rei Ayanami, por lo que esta chica tuvo una parte muy importante en este capítulo, al dejar a Shinji más estúpido de lo que ya estaba al caer accidentalmente entres sus piernas, y sobre todo, con ese candente sueño. Otra que no podía quedar ausente es Asuka, que también terminó por mostrarle a nuestro antihéroe lo que tenía escondido entre las piernas. La que estuvo falta de acción en este capítulo fue Misato, pero ya reaparecerá en el próximo.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**siReNa-cHan: **Entiendo que hayas quedado algo traumada al leer este fic, ya que es bastante fuerte, un "Lemon" en toda la regla, pero como a mi no me gustan mucho los relatos con puro sexo de principio a fin, decidí darle algo más de sustancia a este fic, y darle una historia complicada de fondo y el toque humorístico que tanto me gusta. El resultado fue una comedia picaresca, bien subida de tono. Espero no haber herido tu sensibilidad con la escena de la "Muestra de Semen", pero había una advertencia al inicio del capítulo. Como tu dices, "La curiosidad mató al gato", pero espero que sigas leyendo esta historia como dices, ya que se viene bien entretenido lo que sigue. Un gran saludo.

**shiro-wolfman-k:** Es un agrado escuchar comentarios tan favorables, y me alegra mucho el haber llamado tu atención con este relato tan subido de tono. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el presente capítulo. Un saludo.

**CronCruac: **Apropósito de caliente... "Caliente" será el tituló del próximo capítulo, así que ya te puedes hacer una idea de cómo va la cosa. Volviendo al presente capítulo, no estuvo tan caliente como el pasado, pero con lo de Asuka creo que compensa en algo. Sobre lo de la eyaculación femenina, pues... no es tán así como dices. Créeme, sé de lo que te hablo. Gracias por apoyar este nuevo proyecto.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Es un gusto verte por acá. Es grato que mis lectores se animen a leer algo más de mi, aparte de MI OTRO YO. Sobre lo de dar tutoriales, hay una muy buena en www.ngefics.tk en la cual colaboraron muchos escritores de fanfic, entre los que están Fantastic-Man y el que escribe. En todo caso, y como leí por ahí una vez "Escribiendo se aprende a escribir" Es solo cuestión de que te animes. Un abrazo.

**Zephres: **Gracias por el voto de confianza. Me falta mucho para ser un maestro, pero por esfuerzo no me quedo, y debo reconocer que está bien bueno ese dicho. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, ya que estuvo un poco menos movido que el anterior.

**Fox:** Amigo Fox, es un agrado tenerlo por acá, me alegra que más gente se esté sumando a este fic. Como pudiste ver, la cosa acá va candente, y esa será la tónica de todo el fic. Ya veremos si Shinji podrá hacer realidad su fantasía, pero debes tener en cuenta de que este es el Shinji normal, el que vimos en la serie, por lo que no esperes una salida a lo Shinji Hentai. Lo que si está claro es que seguirá pasando por situaciones subidas de tono. Un gran saludo, y sigue con tu fic, que está bueno.

**Fantastic-Man: **Aunque no lo querías saber, la idea para esta degeneración, surgió gracias a un comentario de CronCruac. Sobre la calentura y degeneración a la que haces mención, pues seguirá dando que hablar, como en este capítulo, además, ya se nos viene Maya, otra caliente en potencia. Eso va a estar heavy, pero no voy a descuidar a Misato, que en el fondo es la parte principal aquí, junto con Shinji, vamos a ver si la puedo hacer participe de alguna otra cosa interesante. Gracias por apoyar este nuevo fic.

**Ultimate Spider: **Me alegra saber que también estás por acá, y que te haya gustado esta oda a la degeneración llamada SEX IN TOKIO-3. En realidad, y leyendo de nuevo, me quedó bien subido de tono. Al final Fantastic-Man tenía razón en eso de que debería dedicarme a escribir Lemons. En todo caso, por si no lo has leído, hay un fic en esta página llamado CANTARES, que es tán subido de tono como este, pero es más serio y no tan juguetón. JARDIN DE EVA también es muy divertido y BIEN subidito de tono, ese lo encuentras en www.ngefics.tk Gracias por el apoyo.

**Fero-Ang:** me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, mira que es la primera vez que escribo un LEMON. Bueno, en MI OTRO YO, he puesto varias escenitas bien subidas de tono, pero nada tan explicito como lo que parece en este fic. La idea es hacer una comedia picaresca, y al parecer la cosa marcha bien, ya veremos en los demás capítulos, que no serán muchos en realidad. Este va a ser un fic cortito, pero contundente. Y no podía despedirme sin darte las gracias por el Doujinshi y esa dirección que me mandaste para que pudiera inspirarme. Un millón de gracias.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Caliente

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**Capítulo III: "CALIENTE"**

Un totalmente golpeado, y decaído Shinji, caminaba por la acera en compañía de sus dos amigos. Es necesario destacar que iba cojeando de la pierna derecha, tenía un ojo en tinta, un labio partido e hinchado, vendas en la cabeza, y muuuuuchos moretones y contusiones por todas partes.

-- Aún no puedo creer que te suspendieran de clases por una semana, y te dejaran "Condicional", por tu hazaña en los vestidores de las chicas –- comentó Touji.

-- Fue un accidente –- dijo Shinji lastimeramente.

-- Como sea. Ahora estas "Condicional" Shinji, lo que significa que si haces una más, te expulsan de la escuela –- dijo Kensuke.

-- No me lo recuerdes -- dijo Shinji resignado.

-- Aún no entiendo cómo no llamaron a Misato-San, con todo el alboroto que armaron las chicas –- comentó Touji.

-- La llamaron, pero estaba en una reunión y no podían interrumpirla –- dijo Shinji.

-- Bueno, como sea... ¿Qué fue lo que viste en esos vestidores para que te dejaran así? –- preguntó Touji, dándole a Shinji un típico abrazo de camaradería masculina.

La mente de Shinji fue golpeada de improviso por la visión de la roja cabellera inferior de Asuka, que era medianamente abundante, pero por sobre todo, por la intimidad de la pelirroja, que se veía perfectamente desde su posición inferior, con algunas vellosidades de color rojo ensortijadas por sobre esos tentadores labios...

Explosión nasal de parte del aludido.

-- ¿Tan bueno fue lo que viste? –- preguntó Touji.

-- No quiero hablar de eso... por favor –- dijo Shinji sujetando su sangrante nariz.

-- Bueno. Después de ver como te dejaron, es natural que no quieras hablar de eso –- comentó Kensuke divertido –- En todo caso, te estás convirtiendo en una leyenda Shinji. Primero metes la cabeza bajo la falda de Ayanami, luego le agarras las tetas a la profesora Tendo, y finalmente te metes a los vestidores de las chicas. Hombre, eres mi ídolo.

Shinji fue golpeado por las palabras de Kensuke, y recordó como accidentalmente quedó con la cabeza entre las piernas de Rei, y como su cara quedó pegada a la entrepierna de la Primera Elegida, pudiendo sentir su aroma de mujer, y dándole un beso indirecto en su intimidad, que se sentía cálida y acogedora por sobre la tela de sus bragas...

Nueva explosión nasal de parte del aludido.

-- ¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa? -– preguntó Touji, sorprendido.

-- Shinji, como sigas así, vas a morir desangrado –- dijo Kensuke con preocupación –- Bien, cambiando de tema, tengo dos películas de animé que acabo de comprar. ¿Qué tal si vamos al supermercado por algo de comer, y luego las vamos a ver a mi casa?.

Touji dio su inmediata aprobación. Como Otaku que era, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver algo nuevo. Además Kensuke siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar buen material. Por su parte, Shinji agradeció mentalmente a su amigo por esta oportuna distracción. Ya había tenido demasiado de "Entrepiernas Femeninas" por él resto del día.

El trío se encaminó al supermercado, mientras que Shinji, pese a todo su esfuerzo, no pudo apartar de su mente las entrepiernas de Misato, Asuka y Rei, compararlas en su mente y preguntarse cuál de las tres tendría mejor sabor... Shinji gimió, ya resignado a tener que pasar al baño del supermercado ha hacerse una "Paja Express" para poder calmar esa maldita erección que lo estaba matando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Tres Chiflados llegaron a casa de Kensuke con algunas cosas para comer y fueron directo al cuarto del susodicho, para una de sus usuales sesiones de Animé. Shinji era el más agradecido, ya que al menos podría mantener su mente alejada de todo lo que significara mujeres, entrepiernas y sexo, al menos por unas cuantas horas.

-- Oye Kensuke. ¿Qué películas compraste esta vez? –- preguntó Touji, sentándose en la cama.

-- "Vaginas de Fuego" y "El Ataque del Monstruo Multipene" -- dijo Kensuke con orgullo.

Shinji cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, ante sus ya preocupados amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato estaba desparramada sobre el escritorio de su oficina, con cara de resignada y un intenso ardor entre las piernas, provocado por un chico de 14 años y su acto masturbatorio, eso sin contar con lo que pasó después, cuando Shinji la vio masturbarse a ella, cosa que la calentaba aún más... el ardor entre sus piernas aumentó un grado más. Misato apretó un poco más las piernas mientras trataba de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Durante toda esa mañana, Misato estuvo en las nubes a causa de los sexuales acontecimientos de la noche anterior, motivo por el cual no entendió absolutamente nada en la importante reunión con los Comandantes de las Defensas Estratégicas de Tokio-3, que tuvo a primera hora de la mañana. Por suerte el Comandante Fuyutsuki estuvo con ella, y le salvó la vida en más de una ocasión, pero al terminar la reunión la reprendió como a una niña pequeña por su actitud, pero lo realmente increíble vino después, cuando le informaron que llamaron de la escuela pidiendo su presencia, pero al saber que estaba en una reunión importante, le solicitaron ir al día siguiente para ponerla al tanto de la suspensión de clases por una semana de Shinji, y sobre su nueva situación en la escuela... ¡Shinji suspendido de clases!. Eso era algo que nunca se imaginó que llegaría a pasar. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Shinji al llegar a casa, si es que podía mirarlo a la cara sin morir de la vergüenza o calentarse al extremo de correrse con solo verlo.

Misato gimió con resignación, sintiendo que el fuego entre sus piernas ya no lo podría aguantar por más tiempo. ¿Qué rayos tenía Shinji para calentarla de esa forma?... "Un pene grande y gordo" fue la respuesta que llegó a su mente.

Nuevo gemido resignado de la aludida.

Misato se reprendió mentalmente. No podía estar pensando así sobre su protegido, era algo inmoral, pero no lo podía evitar. Había visto a otros hombres masturbarse antes, incluso había masturbado personalmente a más de uno, pero lo de Shinji la impactó de una manera sin precedentes. El solo recordarlo meneándosela frente a ella era suficiente para encenderla como un árbol de navidad, además que nunca imaginó que Shinji estuviera tan bien dotado. Es cierto que una vez se la vio, pero en esa ocasión la tenía colgando fláccida y sin vida, y no en su máxima expresión como el día anterior... en verdad era grande, más grande que Kaji. No pudo evitar imaginar como se sentiría tener a Shinji dentro de ella...

-- ...Shinji... –- dijo Misato soñadoramente, mientras sus dedos ya trabajaban para calmar el ardor de su entrepierna -- ¿PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? –- se preguntó Misato horrorizada, observando sus mojados dedos con los que se estaba masturbando mientras pensaba en Shinji.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?. Eso no era sano, no podía pensar así sobre Shinji, él era... era... un chico de 14 años, pronto a cumplir 15, sin ningún tipo de parentesco con ella... no era algo tan descabellado, había sabido de casos más extremos, además ambos se querían, eso lo tenía claro, así que no había nada de malo en que ellos...

Misato se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su escritorio. No estaba bien pensar así. Era inmoral, pero... no, tenía que pensar las cosas con calma, y para eso, lo primero era deshacerse de ese molesto ardor entre sus piernas. Con resignación, Misato se acomodó para poder masturbarse a gusto, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Con un regañó se subió las bragas y se sentó correctamente ante el escritorio.

-- Adelante –- dijo sin ningún ánimo.

-- ¡Hola Misato! –- dijo Kaji, entrando a la oficina con su habitual sonrisa de casanova.

Lo siguiente que supo Kaji, fue que estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con una ardiente y deseosa Misato sobre él, arrancándole a tirones la camisa y haciendo saltar todos los botones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SENSUAL"

Esa era la definición que mejor le calzaba a esa mujer. Era de un porte imponente, algo poco común en las mujeres japonesas. Su cuerpo era perfecto y bien formado. Pechos firmes y erectos, cintura perfecta, caderas insinuantes y largas y torneadas piernas, enfundadas siempre en finísimas medias negras. Su cabello rubio, pese a no ser su color natural, le sentaba de maravilla, sumado a esos tentadores y sensuales labios carnosos, la convertían en la mujer más perfecta y espectacular que jamás había conocido en toda su vida.

-- Maya.

-- ...si...

-- Maya.

-- ...si...

-- ¡MAYA! –- gritó Ritsuko, para sacar a su discípula de su estado de ensimismamiento -- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?. Hace rato que estas en las nubes.

-- Per... perdón, doctora. No se volverá a repetir –- dijo una apenada y sonrojada Maya.

-- ¿Segura que te sientes bien?. Estas un poco sonrojada –- preguntó Ritsuko, con genuina preocupación, poniendo una mano en la frente de Maya, para comprobar su temperatura.

Esta acción fue como una descarga eléctrica para Maya, que sintió su corazón acelerar a todo lo que daba, junto con un conocido ardor entre sus piernas, asociado de un tiempo a esta parte, a cierta rubia científica con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-- Es... estoy bien, doctora. No es nada –- dijo Maya, apenas audible.

-- ¿Segura? –- preguntó Ritsuko, no muy convencida.

-- Segura. No es nada –- dijo Maya, ya más repuesta.

Luego de eso, ambas mujeres siguieron revisando gráficos, índices de sin sincronización y cosas por el estilo, hasta que finalmente se dieron un descanso. Maya fue hasta la cafetería y luego de pedir un café negro, se sentó en una solitaria mesa para analizar su situación.

Para empezar, ella no era lesbiana, o al menos eso creía, ya que le gustaban los hombres y había estado con algunos en el pasado, había tenido sexo y lo había disfrutado. Pero al conocer a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, comenzó a tener deseos que nunca antes había experimentado. Comenzó a ver a esa mujer con otros ojos, cosa que la aterró, ya que ella es una mujer, y eso no estaba bien, pero sus deseos fueron más fuertes que su razón, y pese a todos sus intentos por apartar esos inusuales deseo de su mente, nada pudo hacer, y terminó por caer rendida a los pies de esa mujer, que le revolvía las hormonas.

El sentir como sus hormonas se alborotaban por causa de esa mujer, la hizo suponer que solo era cosa de calentura, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaba nada, y de seguro ya tenía hasta telarañas ahí abajo, por lo que decidió sacudirse el polvo y botar todo ese deseo acumulado, y como Kaji siempre andaba rondándola...

Pese a toda la experiencia, empeño y dedicación de Kaji, los deseos por esa rubia científica no desaparecieron, todo lo contrario, seguían en franco aumento. Al final, Kaji consiguió lo que buscaba, un poco de buen sexo, y ella, el convencimiento de que lo que sentía por Ritsuko, era más que una simple calentura.

¿Estaba enamorada de Ritsuko Akagi?. La sola idea la aterraba, pero en el amor uno no puede escoger, simplemente llega. Finalmente dejó de nadar contra la corriente y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Aún no estaba segura de si amaba a esa mujer, pero si sabía que la cosa era algo más que un simple deseo carnal. El problema es que ese deseo la consumía por dentro.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Ritsuko, sentía como mariposas en el estómago, y cuando por alguna casualidad, sus manos se tocaban, sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Si ese simple contacto era capaz de causarle eso, no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría si ellas llegaran a estar juntas... como amantes. ¿Cuántas noches se había desvelado mientras se masturbaba imaginándose en los brazos de su querida doctora?. Había perdido la cuenta... si solo pudiera realizarlo aunque sea una vez... estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo mientras besaba esos sensuales labios que deseaba con toda su alma, susurrarle cosas dulces al oído, recorrer su cuerpo con las manos memorizando cada rincón, para luego devorarla a besos... ¡COMO DESEABA A ESA MUJER!

Maya dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, recostada sobre la mesa de la cafetería, derrotada y como ya era su costumbre, excitada. Si, excitada, y esa era la peor parte de todo. Vivía en constante excitación por causa de esa mujer.

¿Y COMO NO ESTARLO?

Pasaba todo el día, todos los días junto a Ritsuko, analizando informes de sincronización, realizando experimentos, trabajando en MAGI, o su mayor tortura, ayudándola cuando la doctora se zambullía con equipo de buceo en las piscinas de regeneración, para ver el estado las EVAs. El verla en ese traje de buzo ajustado, y luego, es ese traje de baño que llevaba debajo, era una verdadera tortura, pero a la vez un placer a su vista, apreciando lo blanca y suave que era la piel de esa mujer, y su espectacular figura, que la dejaba al borde del éxtasis. ¿Quién no se excitaría con eso? El problema era que se excitaba tanto, que terminaba con la entrepierna mojada y un ardor de los mil demonios que tenía que aguantar hasta poder estar sola para relajarse, mientras rogaba que la doctora no pudiera oler su excitación, que aumentaba exponencialmente al sentir su cercanía y ese perfume francés que la volvía loca.

-- ¿Te sientes bien, Maya?.

-- ¡KYAAAAAA! –- gritó Maya, dando un salto al ser tomada por sorpresa.

-- Por Dios niña. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –- preguntó una enojada Ritsuko.

-- ¡Doctora! Lo siento, doctora. No la escuché llegar, perdón –- dijo una apenada Maya.

-- Maya... ¿Seguro estás bien?. Hace tiempo que te noto un poco... no sé... distraída.

-- Es... estoy bien doctora. No es nada, en verdad –- dijo Maya con nerviosismo, al sentir la fija miraba de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

-- No me lo parece, estás sonrojada –- dijo Ritsuko, poniendo una mano en la frente de Maya, para comprobar su temperatura, causando que Maya se estremeciera de pies a cabeza por este simple contacto –- No tienes fiebre, pero no te veo muy bien. Tómate el resto del día y mañana quédate en casa a descansar.

-- Doctora, no es necesario, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, yo...

-- Esta bien Maya. No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas sola por un par de días –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa comprensiva, y dándole una suave caricia al cabello de su discípula -– No quiero verte enferma. Ahora ve a casa y descansa –- insistió la mujer con una sonrisa gentil, y salió de la cafetería, dejando a una Maya en las nubes y sintiendo que se derretía sobre el asiento. Ritsuko, su querida y deseada Ritsuko, se había preocupado por ella y le había acariciado el cabello.

Maya quedó cerca de una hora sentada en la cafetería con cara de idiota, hasta que finalmente se bajó de la nube y se retiró a su casa, pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y sintiendo más que nunca, el deseo de hacer suya a esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quería volver a ese departamento, pero no tenía otra alternativa, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar esto, además que todas sus cosas estaban ahí. Suspiró con resignación, y salió del ascensor y al mirar por el pasillo hasta la puerta al final del corredor, sintió un vacío en el estómago, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Algo natural, considerando la paliza que le había dado Asuka unas horas atrás, después que vio accidentalmente su excitante intimidad. Y es que Asuka estaba **RICA**, mucho más rica de lo que se había imaginado... y se veía tan apretadita, que sentía unas ganas locas de hundirse lentamente en ella, para poder sentirla con todo su ser mientras se la metía hasta al fondo...

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?" se preguntó Shinji, jalándose el cabello en medio del pasillo.

No podía estar pensando en esas cosas justo antes de entrar al departamento. Si Asuka lo veía llegar con una erección... mejor ni pensarlo. Tenía que relajarse y no pensar en nada, así se le bajaría dentro de un rato.

/ 10 minutos después /

"¡TODAVÍA NO SE ME BAJA!" pensó Shinji, con ríos de lágrimas por la desesperación, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, observando sus pantalones con nariz.

No podía entrar así al departamento. Tenía que hacer que esa erección se le bajara cuanto antes¿Pero cómo?. No podía meneársela ahí en medio del pasillo, alguien podrían verlo, pero tenía que hacer algo. Entonces se le ocurrió. Tenía que pensar en algo tan desagradable y asqueroso, que se le bajara de la sola impresión...

"_Shinji vestía un insinuante traje de cuero negro, un látigo en una mano, y un enorme vibrador en la otra, y junto a él, amarrado de pies y manos a los extremos de una cama, estaba su querido padre, perfectamente maquillado y vistiendo un sensual conjunto de lencería rojo, que incluía el ligero, ligas y zapatos de taco alto, mientras decía: Si, si, castígame más duro, mi amo, he sido un niño malo"_

Shinji vomitó hacia la calle por sobre la baranda del pasillo, esperando de todo corazón que no pasara nadie por abajo en ese momento. Una vez que su estómago quedó vació, se limpió la boca con un pañuelo y comprobó que la erección finalmente se le había bajado (era que no) Finalmente se encaminó a la puerta del departamento, y aún temblando de miedo, abrió con mucha cautela para hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez adentro vio el camino despejado, así que si se apuraba podía llegar a la relativa seguridad de su cuarto antes de toparse con cierta pelirroja.

Shinji avanzó de puntillas por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto, hasta que apareció frente a él, una conocida pelirroja por el otro lado del pasillo.

Shinji sintió un vació en el estómago.

-- Tú... maldito Hentai... ¿AUN TIENES EL DESCARO DE VENIR AQUÍ?–- gritó Asuka furiosa.

-- ...este... vivo aquí -– dijo Shinji en voz baja y temblorosa, recordándole lo obvio a la pelirroja.

-- Shinji... tú... tú... –- dijo Asuka temblando de rabia, mientras enseñaba amenazadoramente los dientes, caminando decididamente hacia él.

-- Asuka... cál, cálmate. Fue un accidente... tú sabes que yo nunca... no, espera... ¡WAAAAAA!

Shinji comenzó a correr por todo el departamento, mientras era seguido de cerca por una furibunda pelirroja, que le lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mano, y destrozando todo a su paso. Finalmente Asuka se las arregló para sujetar a Shinji de una pierna cuando este dio un salto sobre una silla, que segundos antes había sido un peligroso proyectil, haciendo que Shinji cayera de bruces al suelo, llevándose a Asuka con él.

Shinji se dio vuelta y comenzó a retroceder de espaldas por el suelo, mientras Asuka lo sujetaba y jalaba de las piernas.

-- **¡NO ESCAPARAS MALDITO HENTAI!. ¡NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA MATARTE!** -– gritaba una histérica Asuka, mientras jalaba a Shinji de las piernas, para que no se le escapara. Lo que Asuka nunca calculó con esta acción, es que terminaría por bajarle los pantalones a Shinji, llevándose sus calzoncillos en el proceso, por lo que quedó con una vista privilegiada del miembro de Shinji.

Asuka quedó más blanca que ratón de molino, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y pese a su vergüenza por esta bochornosa situación, no fue capaz de apartar la vista del dormido miembro de Shinji, después de todo, era la primera vez que veía uno en vivo y en directo. Por su parte, Shinji quedó cómo congelado al verse con los pantalones abajo y con una Asuka en el suelo sujetando sus piernas y con la cara relativamente cerca de su bajo vientre, por lo que parecía que la pelirroja se disponía a realizar cierta acción de tipo bucal. Ese solo pensamiento provocó una reacción que Shinji no pudo controlar.

/ Inserte aquí, el tema de "2001 Odisea en el Espacio" /

El segundos antes dormido miembro de Shinji, comenzó lentamente a dar señales de vida. Luego de un par de leves movimientos, ese dormido y fláccido pedazo de carne, comenzó a erguirse lentamente ante los ojos de una sorprendida Asuka, que observaba boquiabierta como el pene de Shinji crecía hasta llegar a su máxima expresión, irguiéndose finalmente en una poderosa e impresionante erección.

Shinji en ese momento no era capaz de mover un músculo, solo estaba ahí, con una palpitante erección de campeonato ante el rostro de una sorprendida Asuka. La pelirroja por su parte, no podía despegar los ojos de la imponente erección de Shinji, y observaba fascinada ese simiente de carne irguiéndose orgulloso ante ella. Asuka no supo cuando comenzó a tener un cosquilleo entre las piernas, ni cuando estiró una de sus manos para tocar lo que tenia ante ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CALIENTE"

Así es como se sentía Misato en ese momento. Hubiera esperado calmarse cuando apareció Kaji en su oficina, pero después de casi violarlo un par de veces, seguía casi tan cliente como al principio. Suspiró con resignación. Era una adicta sin remedio, una dicta al sexo.

En un principio le pareció algo divertido, después de todo el sexo es rico, pero en el fondo no era algo tan bueno. Aparte de ganarse fama de "puta", era algo bastante peligroso, ya que por lo general terminaba en la cama con tipos que no conocía. Al menos al conocer a Kaji se calmó un poco, pero al terminar con él, las cosas degeneraron otra vez, hasta ingresar a NERV. Desde entonces tuvo que ser algo más recatada, aunque tenía esporádicas recaídas. Al final terminó su carrera de adicta al sexo, masturbándose patéticamente todas las noches en la soledad de su cuarto... al menos hasta que apareció Kaji otra vez, pero ya se estaba hartando de que él estuviera siempre metiéndose con cualquier tipa. Bueno, ella no era nadie para reclamar... pero ese no era el punto. El punto es que toda esta excitación era causada solo por una persona... Shinji Ikari.

Misato bajó de su deportivo Azul, y observó su edificio de departamentos con resignación. No quería llegar a casa, pero no tenía otra opción. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar esta situación. El problema era...

-- ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Shinji a la cara, después de lo anoche? –- se preguntó Misato.

Bien, la cosa no era tan complicada. Ella había visto a Shinji masturbándose, y luego él la había visto masturbándose a ella. Lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Shinji, explicarle que no había de qué avergonzarse, y decirle que la masturbación era algo normal. Si, eso es lo que debía hacer. No era tan difícil. Una vez que estuviera todo arreglado, podrían dedicarse a tener sexo entre ellos para no tener que masturbarse en el futuro...

-- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? -- se preguntó Misato, una vez dentro del ascensor. Eso último que pensó era una total irresponsabilidad... pero a quién quería engañar. Moría por hacerlo con Shinji -- ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? –- se preguntó Misato con algo de temor, sintiendo que el ardor de su entrepierna aumentaba un poco más.

Una excitada y confundida Misato salió del ascensor tratando de apartar ese perverso deseo hacia su protegido, y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del departamento. Ella era una mujer adulta, tenía que afrontar las cosas como adulta. Llamaría a Shinji y tendría una seria conversación con él, pero primero pasaría por el baño a masturbarse, ya que no podría hablar tranquila con Shinji con ese ardor entre las piernas. Con eso en mente, entró al departamento, olvidándose del tradicional "Estoy en casa" y caminó rumbo al baño, pero al llegar a la sala, la boca de Misato cayó hasta el suelo y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas, ya que se encontró con una escena que jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría a ver.

Shinji estaba de espaldas en suelo apoyado en sus codos y con los pantalones abajo, mientras observaba a Asuka, que estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, con el rostro a muy corta distancia de su erecto miembro, que estaba apunto de sujetar con su mano izquierda, para... para...

-- A... Asuka... Shinji... ¿Ustedes?... –- articuló Misato, sintiéndose inexplicablemente traicionada.

Al escuchar el balbuceo de Misato, ambos jóvenes salieron del trance en el que estaban y observaron a la mujer, que los miraba con ojos desorbitados. Solo en ese momento, Asuka dimensionó realmente lo comprometedora de su posición, y lo que había estado apunto de hacer... ¡ESTUVO APUNTO DE AGARRARLE EL PENE A SHINJI!

Asuka miró el erecto pene a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observó el consternado rostro de Shinji, y luego volvió a observar el erecto pene otra vez... entonces reaccionó.

-- **¡KYAAAAAAAA!** –- gritó una histérica Asuka, dándole un feroz palmetazo al pene de Shinji, para apartarlo del frente, y casi volándoselo del golpe, para luego pararse de un salto y correr a encerrarse de un portazo en su cuarto.

Mientras la pelirroja emprendía la retirada, Shinji gemía de dolor revolcándose por el suelo, sujetando con ambas manos a su golpeado y adolorido miembro.

Misato, que en un primer momento quedó estupefacta por la reacción de Asuka, finalmente reaccionó al ver como Shinji se revolcaba de dolor. No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Ella sabía lo delicado que era un golpe en esa parte para los hombres. Tenía que cerciorarse de que Shinji no estuviera lastimado, o tendría que correr con él a un hospital. Se arrodilló junto a un adolorido Shinji, y trató de apartarle las manos.

-- Shinji... Shinji, tranquilo, soy yo, Misato. Déjame ver –- dijo la mujer, tratando de apartarle las manos, pero Shinji no se dejaba -– Shinji, por favor, quiero ver si estas bien... Shinji, por favor -– dijo Misato con angustia.

Esas últimas palabras de Misato, lograron llegarle a Shinji entre todo su dolor, y miró a la preocupada mujer, con lagrimas en sus ojos, producto del dolor que sentía.

-- Shinji, no te voy a lastimar, solo quiero ver si estás bien... por favor.

Al ver el rostro preocupado y los ojos humedecidos de Misato, Shinji experimentó un sentimiento de confianza que nunca había sentido antes, y ya sea por el momento, el dolor, o cualquier otra cosa, Shinji olvidó toda la vergüenza que sentía hacia Misato, desde la noche anterior, y se tendió de espaldas para permitirle a la mujer, revisar su golpeado y adolorido pene.

Las expertas manos de Misato tomaron el ahora fláccido y arrugado miembro de Shinji, y con suma delicadeza comenzó a examinarlo en busca de algún daño.

-- ¿Duele? –- preguntó Misato, examinándolo con mucho cuidado.

-- Si... pero ya se está pasando un poco -– respondió un apenado y sonrojado Shinji, que aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, producto del dolor.

-- Por fortuna no parece nada grave. Solo es dolor producto del golpe -– dijo Misato, ya más tranquila, mientras masajeaba suavemente el miembro de Shinji -- ¿Se siente mejor?.

-- S..si... mejor –- dijo Shinji, más sonrojado aún, al sentir el tacto de las suaves manos de Misato.

–- ¡Esa Asuka es una bruta!. Mira que golpearte de esa manera después de haber estado apunto de... -– todo el enojo de Misato, se evaporó al decir esas palabras, y recordar lo que estuvo apunto de hacer la pelirroja -- ...Shinji... no sabía que Asuka y tú...

-- ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!. Es un malentendido. Fue un accidente.

-- ¿Accidente? -– preguntó Misato, levantando una ceja.

-- Si. Asuka y yo estábamos peleando, ella me agarró de una pierna, caí, ella cayó, me jaló del pantalón y... bueno...

-- Te creo. Tú eres el único al que le pasaría algo así –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima.

-- ¡Ay!

-- Perdón -– dijo Misato, comenzando a masajear otra vez el miembro de Shinji.

Shinji cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse cuando el dolor finalmente comenzó a desaparecer. Por su parte, Misato seguía masajeando a Shinji a la vez que regañaba algo sobre pelirrojas brutas. Como era de esperar, el miembro de Shinji reaccionó favorablemente ante las caricias femeninas y terminó por recobrar su perdida gloria en las manos de una sorprendida Misato, que observo fascinada este suceso, hasta que se dejó llevar por algo mas fuerte que ella y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, fue cambiando lentamente el masaje para pasar a...

Shinji comenzó a sentir que el masaje de Misato pasó de ser relajante a ser algo muy placentero, demasiado placentero en realidad, tan placentero que estaba apunto de...

-- ¡Misato! –- dijo Shinji, al abrir los ojos sorprendido, por lo que estaba sintiendo.

La voz de Shinji sacó a Misato del trance en el que había caído, para darse cuenta con horror que... **¡ESTABA MASTURBANDO A SHINJI!**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Fue como un momento mágico. Ninguno atinaba a decir nada, solo estaban ahí, mirándose a los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que se venían, traspasándose con la mirada, mirando hasta el fondo de su alma, hasta que lo que ya era inevitable ocurrió justo en ese momento. Shinji se corrió liberando su carga en... la cara de Misato.

SHINJI 2 - MISATO 1

Por algunos tensos segundos, ninguno atinó a hacer nada, solo se quedaron ahí, Shinji mirando entre sorprendido, horrorizado y avergonzado, a una Misato con el rostro embetunado de semen. Misato por su parte, observaba a Shinji con sorpresa, sintiendo como ese liquido caliente y espeso se le escurría por la cara. Finalmente Shinji pudo reaccionar y se subió los pantalones, se paró de un salto y salió corriendo del departamento.

Misato quedó como petrificada en su lugar, viendo como Shinji salía corriendo sin atinar a decir o hacer nada por detenerlo, hasta que se levantó del suelo y se fue caminando lentamente hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro, se recargó contra la puerta y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de su habitación.

-- ¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que hice? -– se preguntó Misato con ojos llorosos, y se llevó las manos al rostro para llorar, pero sus manos dieron con una sustancia espesa y pegajosa.

Misato finalmente recordó que Shinji le había atinado a la cara por segunda vez en dos días, y al apartar sus manos, las vio untadas con la descarga del chico. Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella. Su cabeza era un verdadero torbellino. Sabía que lo que la había estado atormentando desde la noche pasada estaba mal, sabía que era una locura, pero DESEABA a Shinji. Deseaba estar con él, tocarlo, besarlo y tener sexo con él hasta que su cuerpo ya no diera más... pero eso era una absoluta locura, y para colmo de males, ahora que de alguna forma y sin darse cuenta había entrado en tal confianza con Shinji, como para que él le dejara tomar su pene, ella va y lo masturba.

-- ¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando? –- se preguntó Misato, mirando sus manos y sintiendo como ese ardor en su entrepierna volvía una vez más, pero 10 veces más intenso –- Genial. Ahora voy a tener que masturbarme –- se dijo Misato con ojos llorosos, lamiendo una de sus manos en forma ausente.

"Odio mi vida" pensó Misato, antes de correrse en el piso de su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji corría y corría por las calles de Tokio-3, no sabía adónde iba, solo sabía que necesitaba correr, correr, correr y correr. Correr para dejar atrás lo que acababa de pasar, dejar atrás el hecho de que nuevamente se había corrido en el rostro de Misato, y... un momento, se había corrido porque "Misato" lo había masturbado. Shinji detuvo su alocada carrera al darse cuenta de ese importante detalle.

-- Entonces... ¿ELLA ME MASTURBÓ? –- se preguntó Shinji, en estado de shock, aún sin poder creérselo.

-- ...que no daría yo porque "ELLA" me masturbara –- dijo una chica con voz soñadora, sentada en una banca junto a donde estaba Shinji, y tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

-- ¿Ella? –- preguntó un sorprendido Shinji, a nadie en particular, al ser sacado tan repentinamente de su tren de pensamientos.

-- La doctora Ritsuko.

-- Ah, Ritsuko, si... ¿RITSUKO? –- preguntó Shinji, dando un salto de sorpresa.

-- ¿SHINJI?

-- ¿MAYA?

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos. Este Fic ha caminado particularmente rápido, supongo porque me siento mas cómodo en el terreno de la comedia picaresca, por lo que el capítulo 4 también llegará dentro de poco.

En este capítulo se vieron las consecuencias de la incursión de Shinji en los vestidores de chicas, y lo que solicitó uno de los lectores, saber cómo fue el día de Misato, luego de los hechos de la noche anterior. Rei no pareció, pero en cambio Asuka tuvo una importante participación, que la dejó con algunas cosas para meditar. También me la estoy jugando con la inclusión de Maya, esta chica simpática y algo tímida, que tendrá algunas cosas que decir en esta historia.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**El Santo Pegaso: **Me alegra que la pases bien leyendo las locuras que escribo, locuras que están bien subidas de tono en este fic, pero parece que han sido del gusto de todos, lo cual me alegra más aún. Como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo.

**shiro-wolfman-k: **Entiendo que te hayas sentido desconcertado con la parte de Rei en la enfermería, ya que esa Rei no es la Rei que todos conocemos, pero como Fantastic-Man siempre dice, "El mundo onírico de Morfeo, da para todo". También te doy las gracias por tus buenos comentarios, y que consideres mis obras como "Esto es bueno, por lo tanto, consérvalo" Y gracias por tu comprensión para mi tardanza en algunos fics, sobre todo en MI OTRO YO, que muchos han estado algo impacientes por ahí, pero la cosa ya camina más rápido. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**CronCruac: **Si te hice calentar motores, entonces está bien, después de todo esto es un fic. lemon. Si te reíste, también esta bien, ya que además esta es una comedia picaresca, por lo que estoy cumpliendo mis objetivos. Sobre lo que preguntas de Misato, tus dudas quedaron respondidas en el presente capítulo.

**Fantastic-Man: **Yo creo que lo primero que planteas es lo más acertado, Shinji es un chico normal, al que le pasan cosas anormales, después de todo, sus pensamientos no difieren mucho de cualquier otro chico de 15 años con las hormonas alborotadas. Lo de la comedia picaresca, en verdad me gusta, es un genero que disfruto mucho. Han habido muy buenas películas y series de animé, como GREEN GREEN, GOLDEN BOY o HE IS MY MASTER, que ya forman parte de mi colección privada.

Misato volvió a aparecer, en otra de sus "grandes" apariciones (valga la redundancia) y ya veremos si esos dos terminan "Remeciendo Tokio". El sueño de Shinji con Rei fue un gusto que me di, ya que es bien difícil ver a Rei en ese trance, pero como dices, "El mundo onírico de Morfeo da para todo", pero no creo que sea como para inaugurar una nueva categoría en los Premios Nobel. Ya veremos que pasa con Rei, mira que quedó un poco tocada con la situación. Sobre la pelirroja, acá se vio lo que pasó finalmente con ella, algo que nadie se hubiera esperado, eso seguro, y por lo de Maya, algo ya se vio aquí, y se viene más en el próximo capítulo, así que prepárate. Un gran saludo y gracias por todo tu apoyo y consejos para salir del atolladero en algunos de mis fics.

**Lucifer: **Un saludo, y gracias por el apoyo.

**Prometheus: **Siempre me pregunté cómo hacía Shinji para no calentarse viviendo con dos tremendas mujeres y viéndolas en poca ropa todos los días. Esa es una de las razones que me llevaron a escribir este fic, y no te preocupes, que actualizaré muy pronto. Lo que pides sobre más Shinji x Rei, siento decirte que esto es más un Shinji x Misato, pero algo mas habrá por ahí. Por si te interesa, dentro de poco subiré un fic con Shinji & Rei como protagonistas, así que ten un poco de paciencia.

**Ricardo Tovar: **Hola amigo, bienvenido al mundo de los Fanfics, donde encontrarás una gran cantidad de historias sobre muchas series, algunas de ellas, realmente buenas, como ALMA NEGRA, LAGRIMAS o JARDÍN DE EVA, por mencionar solo algunos de EVA, o como FUNDAMENTOS DEL PODER, DIAS DE CHICA o LA MARCA DE LA ESPERANZA, por mencionar algunos buenos fics de otras series. En esta página en especifico, encontraras muchos fics de EVA y de otras series. Te recomiendo también que visites www.ngefics.tk una de las mejores páginas con fics de EVA.

Pasando al fic, agradezco tus buenos comentarios, para este y MI OTRO YO, mi mega-proyecto que lleva ya casi 9 meses al aire. Para leer más fic escritos por mi humilde persona, solo pincha donde dice mi nombre, "Jiraiya-Sama" esto te llevará a mi Profile, donde podrás encontrar links a todos los fics que he escrito de EVA y otras series.

**AoshMi SeshLin: **Un nuevo lector. Muchas gracias por tus favorables comentarios. Me hace feliz que te guste el fic, sobre todo su aire picaresco, ya que, como dije antes, no me gusta el sexo por sexo, tiene haber algo de fondo, y como lo serio me complica un poco, me decidí por el humor, además que la comedia picaresca me encanta, por lo que escribir este fic es un verdadero placer, sobre todo si los lectores ríen con toda las ocurrencias que aparecen aquí, y no te preocupes, actualizaré pronto.

**siReNa-cHan: **Es un agrado saber que sigues por acá, y que te esté gustando la historia, que se sigue poniendo interesante. Sobre lo que dices de ir por el camino a la perversión, no te preocupes tanto, que al final todos tenemos un lado perverso. Sobre el fic, Shinji la está pasando bastante bien, de Misato paso a Rei y ahora a Asuka. ¿Se acostará con alguna? Como sabes, este no es el Shinji Hentai, así que habrá que ver lo que pasa. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Fero-Ang:** Muchas gracias por tu colaboración. Esa página que me mandaste me ha servido mucho para sacar ideas, y sobre lo que dices de Fantastic-Man, pues habría que preguntarle a él, pero es factible, ya que el amigo no es proasukiano... ¿Dónde escuché esa palabra? De algún fanático de Asuka, eso seguro. Por lo del sueño, vuelve a leer, que no está tan difícil de entender. Un gran saludo, y sigo esperando más de tus alocadas ideas.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. La Lesbiana y el Masturbado

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**Capítulo IV: "LA LESBIANA Y EL MASTURBADO"**

Asuka estaba tirada boca abajo en la cama cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada. Estaba furiosa... no, estaba CONDENADAMENTE FURIOSA. Baka Shinji, ese condenado hijo de su madre, la había humillado como nunca antes en su vida. Primero en la escuela, donde el muy desgraciado se metió a los vestidores lanzándose al suelo, para poder mirarle entre las piernas, y para rematar, ahora se bajó los pantalones y le mostró su... su... grande, erecto, palpitante y tentador...

-- ¿TENTADOR? –- se preguntó la pelirroja, totalmente pasmada -- ¡Scheisse! –- dijo con rabia, dando varios puñetazos contra la cama.

¿Cómo podía pensar que ese pedazo de carne podía ser tentador?. Era algo totalmente asqueroso... erecto... y grande...

-- ¡Sheisse! –- dijo otra vez, agarrando nuevamente a puñetazos su cama.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?. ¿Cómo podía pensar así respecto a ese cochino Hentai?. Esta bien con Kaji, él es un hombre hecho y derecho, interesante y atractivo, pero Shinji es... es... ¡UN IDIOTA!.

Idiota y todo, el muy desgraciado había logrado impresionarla. En honor a la verdad, nunca imaginó que estuviera tan bien equipado, y para ser honestas, fue ella la que le bajó los pantalones. Tampoco podía negar que fue una vista muy interesante. El ver como ese fláccido pedazo de carne se erguía ante sus ojos fue realmente impresionante, sobre todo al ver el porte que alcanzaba.

Por más que trató, Asuka no pudo sacar de su mente la visión del pene de Shinji, creciendo a su máxima expresión frente a sus ojos. La imagen se repetía una y otra vez. Asuka no supo cuando, pero en algún momento comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría tener ese simiente de carne entre sus piernas, sentirlo entrar hasta lo mas profundo de ella... si, sería algo increíble, hasta podía jurar que lo sentía entrando y saliendo de ella, deslizándose con suavidad en su interior por acción se sus fluidos, que manaban de ella producto de su excitación... era una sensación grandiosa, algo que la hacia alucinar hasta el punto de volverla loca.

-- ...Aaahh, baka Shinji...aaahhh... –- decía Asuka, entre jadeos, hasta que repentinamente fue invadida por una seguidilla de orgasmos, que la hicieron retorcerse sobre la cama, mientras usaba una mano para cubrir su boca y evitar que sus gemidos fueran escuchados por Misato.

Luego de unos segundos, o minutos, no lo sabía bien, Asuka pudo finalmente recuperar el aliento y calmarse lo suficiente como para asimilar lo que había pasado. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que se había corrido, pero... ¿CÓMO?. Fue entonces que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de un hecho muy importante. Los dedos de su mano derecha aún estaban dentro de ella.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? –- se preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose de golpe en la cama, y sacando con horror, sus dedos de dentro de ella.

La pelirroja estaba en estado de shock, mirando los dedos de su mano derecha, que estaban untados en sus propios fluidos, resultantes de su excitación. ¿En qué momento había pasado esto¿Cómo fue que llegó a masturbarse sin darse cuenta? Y lo peor de todo es que se había masturbado pensando en...

-- No... puede ser... yo... ¿Me masturbé pensando en Shinji? –- se preguntó Asuka, totalmente consternada, recordando además, que no solo se había masturbado pensando en Shinji, también se había CORRIDO pensando en él -- ... **¡NO LO CONSIENTO!**

Una furibunda pelirroja se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue directo al cuarto de Shinji, para matar a patadas a la causa de todos sus males, pero no lo encontró. Frustrada, hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Emprenderla contra las inocentes cosas de Shinji, por lo que el cuarto quedó peor que una zona de guerra. Luego de calmar un poco su rabia, Asuka fue al baño para tomar una larga ducha, ya que de alguna forma se sentía manchada y sucia, y esperaba que con ese acto pudiera purificarse, mientras lanzaba todos los epítetos descalificadores que se le ocurrían en contra de Shinji, y su grande, gordo y erecto...

-- ¡SCHEISSE! –- gritó nuevamente la pelirroja, dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la muralla, que casi le rompe la mano y que la tuvo aullando y saltando de un lado para otra hasta que puso su lastimada mano bajo un chorro de agua helada en el lavamanos, todo eso, mientras seguía maldiciendo a Shinji y su grande, gordo y erecto...

Asuka siguió regañando durante todo el transcurso de su baño, y muy a su pesar, nunca pudo alejar de su mente a Shinji y su grande, gordo y erecto... se entiende.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato, ya más recuperada de su corrida, sintió el portazo en el baño y como luego corría el agua en la ducha. Supuso que era Asuka, después de todo solo estaban ellas en casa. Se levantó y terminó de quitarse las bragas y se limpió con ellas los restos de lubricación que quedaban entre sus piernas, antes de lanzarlas a un lado con el resto de la ropa sucia. Se quitó su ropa de trabajo y se puso una polera y unos vaqueros desteñidos y fue a lavarse la cara y las manos al lavaplatos de la cocina.

Ya aseada, y sentada ante la mesa con una cerveza en las manos, Misato comenzó a analizar los últimos acontecimientos, donde Asuka casi le vuela el pene a Shinji de un palmetazo y donde ella, aún sin saber cómo, terminó masturbando a Shinji hasta hacerlo acabar. Lo único bueno de esto, es que al parecer Asuka no se había enterado de esto último, al estar encerrada en su cuarto. En eso la pelirroja salió del baño, y con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

-- Asuka... sobre lo de antes...

-- No quiero hablar de eso –- dijo Asuka, cortante -- ¡Y NO ES LO QUE PARECE!.

-- Ya lo sé. Shinji me lo explicó antes de... de... salir corriendo del departamento.

-- Por mi que no regrese -– dijo Asuka con desprecio, y se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo.

Misato suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer, desparramándose sobre la mesa, pensando que Shinji la iba a tener muy difícil para arreglar las cosas con Asuka... tan difícil como le sería a ella arreglar las cosas con él.

-- Ay, Shinji... ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer¿Cómo voy a poder hablarte después de esto?... pero fue divertido... ¿Me harás el favor a mi alguna vez, Shinji? –- se preguntó Misato con una sonrisa soñadora, imaginando los dedos de Shinji trabajando en su entrepier... -- **¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?.**

Al escuchar ese potente grito, Asuka se asomó a ver que rayos le pasaba ahora a su tutora, y encontró a Misato... dándose de cabezazos contra la mesa.

Sin comentarios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji salió del baño recién bañado y vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una polera rosa con estampados de flores, algo bastante afeminado para su gusto, pero no tenía mas opción, después de todo, era preferible eso a andar desnudo por la vida.

-- Ven Shinji, preparé algo caliente –- dijo Maya, sentada en un sillón de la sala, ante la mesita de centro, con café, galletas y dos platos con rebanadas de torta.

Shinji caminó hasta sentarse junto a Maya, tomó una taza de café y recordó cómo fue que llegó hasta esa situación.

**/ FLASHBACK /**

_-- Entonces... ¿ELLA ME MASTURBÓ? –- se preguntó Shinji, en estado de shock, aún sin poder creérselo._

_-- ...que no daría yo porque "ELLA" me masturbara –- dijo una chica con voz soñadora, sentada en una banca junto a donde estaba Shinji, y tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta de lo que decía._

_-- ¿Ella? –- preguntó un sorprendido Shinji, a nadie en particular, al ser sacado tan repentinamente de su tren de pensamientos._

_-- La doctora Ritsuko._

_-- Ah, Ritsuko, si... ¿RITSUKO? –- preguntó Shinji, dando un salto de sorpresa._

_-- ¿SHINJI?._

_-- ¿MAYA?._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo totalmente sorprendidos y con los ojos desorbitados. Estaban como congelados en su lugar, sin atinar a decir o hacer nada. Justo en ese momento comenzó a caer una repentina lluvia que fue empapándolos por completo, mientras ellos seguían sin moverse. Finalmente fue Shinji el que rompió el silencio._

_-- Maya... tú... no sabía que fueras lesbiana –- dijo Shinji consternado._

_-- ¡NO LO SOY! –- rugió Maya, haciendo saltar a Shinji -– Bueno... eso creo –- finalizó la chica, recuperando su habitual timidez._

_-- Si... lo que digas... –- dijo Shinji, visiblemente apenado. _

_-- Eeehh, bueno... está lloviendo así que, mejor me voy a casa –- dijo Maya emprendiendo la retirada, pero se detuvo y miró a Shinji otra vez –- Shinji... lo que hablamos aquí... ¿podría quedar entre nosotros?._

_-- ... si, descuida... no le diré a nadie._

_-- Gracias –- dijo Maya, de todo corazón, sabiendo que Shinji sería discreto. Se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, pero se percató de que Shinji no hacía el menor amago de moverse -– Shinji... ¿No vas a ir a casa? Misato-San se preocupará cuando llegue a casa y no te encuentre. _

_-- ...no... no puedo volver... no ahora... no después que ella..._

_Maya observó a Shinji, que estaba de pie bajo la lluvia, visiblemente decaído, entonces recordó sus palabras de hace unos momentos, y lo comprendió._

_-- Fue ella... Misato-San... ella... ella te masturbó. ¿Verdad?._

_Shinji miró a Maya, con sorpresa, y a la vez con la vergüenza pintada en la cara. Maya sonrió gentilmente y se acercó a él, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros._

_-- Parece que no soy la única con problemas existenciales por aquí –- dijo Maya con una de sus usuales sonrisas -– ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?. Te ofrezco una ducha caliente, ropa seca y un hombro donde llorar tus penas... y tal vez luego puedas prestarme tu hombro a mi._

_Shinji miró a Maya unos momentos y luego le devolvió una sonrisa por respuesta. Maya, interpretando el gesto de aprobación, comenzó a caminar guiando a Shinji a su departamento. _

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

Shinji y Maya estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón, sosteniendo sus respectivas tazas de café. Ninguno decía nada, aunque los dos estaban deseosos por hablar, pero ninguno se atrevía a comenzar, hasta que Maya dio un largo suspiro y miró fijamente a Shinji.

-- Bien. ¿Quién comienza?. ¿El masturbado o la aspirante a lesbiana? -– preguntó Maya.

Shinji miró a Maya, totalmente rojo y con la boca a abierta, antes de largarse a reír, cosa que Maya imitó de buena gana. Shinji se sintió relajado por primera vez, desde lo que había pasado la tarde y noche anterior, además, por alguna razón se sentía en confianza con Maya, así que no encontró razón para no hablar.

-- El masturbado hablará primero –- dijo Shinji, un tanto sonrojado.

-- Te escucho -– dijo Maya, mirándolo con interés.

Shinji dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de comenzar con su historia, contándolo todo. El cómo Misato lo encontró masturbándose (omitiendo su fantasía por razones obvias) y como le había atinado en la cara a su tutora, cosa que dejó a Maya con la boca abierta. Después le contó cuando fue a disculparse, y encontró a Misato masturbándose y como ella le había atinado de vuelta, dejando a Maya a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la risa.

Cuando Maya ya estaba más recuperada del impacto, Shinji le contó sobre su accidente con Rei en la escuela, el agarrón accidental a las tetas de la profesora y el encontrón con Asuka en los vestidores, con lo que Maya se rió hasta las lágrimas. Finalmente terminó con el segundo accidente con Asuka y la masturbación de Misato.

A esas alturas, Maya estaba tan divertida con las vivencias de Shinji, que siguió riendo por largo rato, mientras se revolcaba y pataleaba en el sillón.

-- ¿Terminaste? –- preguntó Shinji, con una vena punzante en la frente, luego de esperar pacientemente a que Maya dejara de reírse de él.

-- Perdón... es que...jeje... es muy divertido...

-- Yo no le encuentro la gracia.

-- Bueno... al menos tú la has pasado bien, lo que es yo... –- dijo Maya, un tanto deprimida.

-- No lo llamaría precisamente "pasarlo bien" –- dijo Shinji, algo molesto -– Asuka casi me lo voló de un palmetazo... de solo recordarlo me empieza a doler otra vez.

-- Pero con el "Masaje" que te dio Misato-San, te recuperaste -– comentó Maya con una sonrisa, pero se encontró con el rostro serio de Shinji –- Shinji... ¿Por qué crees que Misato-San, haría eso?

-- No lo sé.

-- Es difícil saber lo que le pasaba a Misato-San por la cabeza en ese momento, pero... tal vez lo de la noche anterior tuvo algo que ver en eso –- razonó Maya.

-- ...si... tal vez.

-- ¿Oye?. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea loca –- dijo Maya, llamando la atención de Shinji -- ¿Qué tal si a Misato-San, le quedó gustando lo que pasó la otra noche, y quiere algo más?... o a lo mejor gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que siente algo por ti y...

-- ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO? –- rugió Shinji, cortando a Maya, furiosamente rojo.

-- Es solo una idea, no tienes para que alterarte tanto –- dijo Maya, a la defensiva -- ...a no ser que... Shinji... ¿Te gusta Misato-San?

-- ¡NO!

-- ¿Si?. Pues a mi esa reacción me dice todo lo contrario... No imaginaba que te gustaran las mujeres mayores, Shinji.

-- ¡DIJE QUE NO!

-- ¿Seguro?.

-- ...

-- Interpretaré tu silencio -– dijo Maya, triunfante, terminando su café.

-- ...yo... no sé lo que siento... todo ha... pasado muy rápido...

-- Bueno Shinji, yo no soy lo que se dice una experta en esto, pero te recomiendo que midas cuidadosamente tus pasos a partir de ahora, y que hables cuanto antes con Misato-San. Tienen que aclarar todos esos... "Malos entendidos"

-- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo -– dijo un decaído Shinji.

-- Arriba el ánimo, Shinji –- dijo Maya, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda -– Míralo por el lado positivo. Viste masturbándose a una hermosa mujer, y después ella te masturbó a ti, sin contar con la vista privilegiada que tomaste de Asuka. No cualquier chico puede jactarse de algo así.

-- Supongo que sí –- dijo Shinji, un poco más animado, al ver las cosas bajo un prisma diferente -- ¿Y que hay de ti?. ¿En verdad te gusta la doctora Ritsuko?.

Maya perdió un poco de su alegría.

-- ...si, me gusta... mucho... tal vez demasiado.

-- ¿Ella lo sabe?.

-- No... lo mío hasta ahora ha sido algo platónico.

-- ¿Hasta ahora?.

-- Oye, que no me ha pasado nada como lo tuyo... por desgracia.

-- ¿Por desgracia? -– preguntó Shinji alzando una ceja.

-- Está bien, déjame contarte.

Maya comenzó su relato contándole desde que conoció a Ritsuko, y el cómo toda su admiración por esa gran científica se fue transformando paulatinamente en un sentimiento del que aún no estaba muy segura, aunque suponía que era amor... sin olvidar los deseos que tenía por poseer a esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

Shinji escuchó el relato de Maya pacientemente, y totalmente sorprendido por lo que le decía esa chica que siempre había mirado con simpatía, pese a no conocerla mayormente, y ahora de un momento a otro, estaba en su departamento, vistiendo su ropa, y conociendo su más intimo secreto.

Maya finalizó su historia y guardó silencio por un momento, esperando una reacción de Shinji.

-- ¿Y bien? –- insistió Maya, al no obtener respuesta.

-- Bueno... realmente no sé qué decir... me tomaste por sorpresa -– dijo Shinji, aún asimilando el relato de Maya -- ... ¿Entonces no eres lesbiana?.

-- ¡Ya te dije que no!... eso creo... es algo complicado de asumir... nunca había sentido esto antes.

-- ...si, debe ser complicado... y yo que pensé que lo mío era difícil... ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-- Aún no lo sé... pero no puedo seguir así para siempre... está claro que lo que siento es más que una simple calentura –- razonó Maya.

-- Si, bien, respecto a eso... yo que tú, trataría de que Misato, no se entere de lo que pasó con Kaji.

-- Definitivamente –- dijo Maya, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, de solo pensar lo que le haría Misato si se llegaba a enterar de eso -– Somos unos fracasados¿Verdad? -– preguntó Maya, derrotada.

-- Si... totalmente –- respondió Shinji, en un estado similar.

-- ¡Ya sé! –- dijo Maya, poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose en la cocina, para regresar con una botella de vino y dos copas -– Nada mejor que una copa de vino para pasar las penas.

-- Pero yo soy menor de edad, no puedo...

-- Si tú no le dices a nadie, yo tampoco, además mañana no tienes que ir a la escuela –- dijo Maya, sirviendo las copas.

Shinji miró el contenido de la copa frente a él por unos momentos, antes de decidirse.

-- De acuerdo –- dijo tomando la copa y levantándola para un brindis –- Por la aspirante a lesbiana.

-- Por el masturbado -– respondió Maya, con una sonrisa, chocando las copas en un brindis y luego empinando la suya de un solo trago -– Aaaahhhh, necesitaba esto.

-- Coff, coff, está fuerte –- dijo Shinji.

-- Esa es la idea, Shinji. ¿Otro?.

-- ...bueno... supongo.

-- ¿Supones?.

-- Está bien. Otro.

-- ¡Ese es el espíritu!.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato miró el vacío y destrozado cuarto de su protegido y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. Shinji no había regresado en toda la noche y su celular estaba apagado, por lo que no sabía dónde se había metido. Muy a su pesar, sabía era su culpa. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la calentura del momento y no lo hubiera masturbado, es muy probable que hubiera podido arreglar las cosas con Shinji. Por desgracia, las cosas habían empeorado. Aún podía recordar la cara de terror de Shinji, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo... tampoco pudo evitar recordar la cara de placer que puso al momento de eyacular y... atinarle en la cara por segunda vez.

Misato comenzó a sentir un conocido ardor entre las piernas y dio un fuerte golpe de puño en la pared. No podía estar pensando en eso en un momento así. Suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó a la cocina por una cerveza, donde encontró a una seria Asuka, en una acción que muy pocas veces la había visto realizar... preparar el desayuno. Misato tomo una cerveza de la nevera y se fue a sentar a la mesa, donde luego de un rato, Asuka lanzó sin ninguna diplomacia el desayuno, antes de sentarse a comer sin mucho entusiasmos lo que había preparado.

-- Deberías hablar con Shinji para aclarar las cosas –- dijo Misato, a lo que Asuka respondió dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-- No tengo nada que hablar con ese Hentai -– escupió la pelirroja.

-- Lo golpeaste muy fuerte en una zona particularmente sensible. Pudiste lastimarlo.

-- ¡SE LO MERECIA! –- gritó Asuka, roja de furia y de vergüenza al recordar lo que pasó... y lo que ella hizo después en su cuarto.

-- Te recuerdo que tú tuviste parte de culpa en esa reacción de Shinji –- sentenció Misato, lo que sonrojó aún más a la pelirroja.

-- ¡CLARO QUE NO. TODO ES COSA DE ESE COCHINO HENTAI. ES UN ASQUEROSO, LO ABORREZCO! –- gritó Asuka, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su cuarto. Poco después la escuchó salir a la escuela dando un portazo que remeció todo el departamento.

-- Bien... se lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba –- dijo Misato con resignación, antes de desparramarse sobre la mesa.

Tenía mucho en que pensar, y es que pese a pasar despierta la mayor parte de la noche analizando su situación, no había avanzado mucho. Lo único que tenía claro, es que finalmente había tenido el valor para admitir que deseaba a Shinji... lo deseaba como hombre. Lo más aterrador de todo, es que Shinji despertaba cosas en ella que ni siquiera Kaji había logrado despertar. ¿Qué significaba eso?. ¿Qué era una pedófila, o que tal vez ella...?.

Misato meneo la cabeza, como no queriendo llegar más allá en ese pensamiento. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que aún no estaba lista para explorar mas profundo en sus sentimientos... al menos no todavía. Lo que si estaba claro, es que estaba preocupada por Shinji.

-- ¿Dónde te metiste, Shinji? –- se preguntó Misato, hasta que vio la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared -- ¡MIERDA!. Se me hace tarde para ir a NERV, y aun tengo que pasar por la escuela.

Misato se paró de un salto y corrió a su cuarto quitándose la ropa por el camino, para ponerse su uniforme de NERV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato salió de la oficina del director, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Shinji se había colado a espiar en el vestidor de las chicas (donde se ganó una paliza), había sido suspendido por una semana a causa de eso y puesto en situación "Condicional". En otras palabras, una más y lo expulsan de la escuela.

Misato se apoyó contra la pared tratando de entender qué había llevado a Shinji a hacer algo así, siendo que él siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, y tímido en todo lo relacionado con mujeres, incluso dudaba que hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda hasta antes de... verla a ella masturbándose.

Ese pensamiento llevó a Misato a darse cuenta de que lo que había pasado con Shinji podía haberlo afectado de alguna forma, y liberar algo que Shinji había tenido contenido por mucho tiempo.

-- Tengo que hablar con él, no sé cómo, pero definitivamente tenemos que hablar -– se dijo Misato, caminando a su vaqueteado deportivo azul, sabiendo que vería a Shinji en NERV para las pruebas de sincronización... si es que iba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una mancha borrosa frente a él. Enfocó los ojos y se encontró con un techo... un techo desconocido. Se sentó lentamente y ese solo movimiento causó que su cabeza empezará a dolerle como nunca antes en su vida. Enterró la cabeza en las manos dando un silencioso gemido de dolor. Una vez que ya estaba un poco más recuperado, pero con la cabeza aún martilleándole salvajemente, se pudo percatar de que estaba durmiendo en un sillón, tapado con unas mantas y pudo ver varias botellas de vino vacías por el suelo. Entonces lo recordó.

Luego de encontrarse con Maya, esta lo invitó a su departamento, se contaron mutuamente sus problemas existenciales, tomaron un par de tragos, después dos más, después... no lo recordaba muy bien, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de botellas, tomaron varios tragos más. En ese momento Shinji sintió como su estómago se revolvía, a la vez que le llegaron unas ganas locas de vomitar.

"BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO"

Eso es lo que pensaba Shinji, mientras buscaba con desesperación el dichoso baño con una mano en la boca para contener lo inevitable, entendiendo finalmente a Misato, y sus carreras al baño cuando llegaba borracha.

Finalmente Shinji encontró la puerta que buscaba, y como ya estaba tan desesperado, la abrió de una patada, lanzándose luego de rodillas al suelo para meter la cabeza en el inodoro, solo que quedó con la cabeza justo frente a... ¿la entrepierna de una mujer?.

-- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!. ¿Shinji, que demonios crees que haces? –- gritó una histérica y sonrojada Maya, que estaba sentada orinando en ese momento.

Un sorprendido Shinji, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrojada y enojada Maya, que lo miraba en forma fulminante, hasta que...

-- ¡BUUAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

-- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!. ¡NO ME VOMITES ENCIMA, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya entró a su departamento luego de bañarse cuatro veces en el baño de su vecina, que se lo había facilitado gentilmente, ya que el baño de Maya no estaba en condiciones al encontrarse cubierto de vómito. En eso vio aparecer a Shinji desde el baño, y este se sonrojó inmediatamente agachando la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado.

-- Maya... yo... perdón.

-- No debí dejarte beber tanto anoche –- dijo Maya, con un gesto molesto en el rostro.

-- Si... bueno... perdón.

-- Olvídalo... al menos yo trataré de olvidarlo. Ser vomitada mientras orinaba, no es algo que quiera recordar –- dijo Maya con pesar, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji, sintiéndose más miserable aún.

-- Mientras mi baño esté limpio...

-- Si, ya está todo limpio. Brilla como un espejo.

-- No debió ser muy agradable limpiar todo eso –- razonó Maya, teniendo una pizca de compasión por Shinji.

-- No, ya estoy acostumbrado. Misato llega borracha con frecuencia y no siempre alcanza a llegar al baño –- dijo Shinji, con pesar.

-- Son tal para cual.

Sonrojo del aludido.

-- ¿Entonces dices que el baño está limpio? -– preguntó Maya, poniéndose de pie.

-- Como un espejo.

-- Genial. Necesito bañarme de nuevo –- dijo Maya, encaminándose al baño.

-- Perdón -– gimió Shinji.

-- Si, si... mejor te apuras o llegarás tarde a NERV para las pruebas de hoy.

-- Si... ya me voy –- dijo Shinji, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-- ¿Shinji?

-- ¿Si?

-- Me debes una.

-- ...si...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji caminaba por los corredores de NERV rumbo a los vestidores rumiando su mala suerte. Justo cuando estaba entablando una relación de amistad con Maya, él va y... la vomita. Eso no es lo que se espera de un amigo, pero ella tenia un poco de culpa, después de todo, fue ella la que llevó esa botella de vino y lo incitó a beber... pero tenía que verle el lado positivo, se lo pudo ver a Maya.

Aaaahhh, que hermosa vista había tenido, aunque fuera por unos instantes, pudo ver esa hermosa entrepierna, donde el suertudo de Kaji había podido hacer de las suyas. Shinji sintió una ganas locas de poder hundirse ahí aunque fuera una vez... aunque fuera con la pura puntita.

Tan ensimismado estaba Shinji, imaginado que metía la puntita en cierta parte de Maya, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con Ritsuko, a la vuelta de un pasillo.

-- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí? -– preguntó Ritsuko, con una vena punzante en la frente, y un tic en el ojo derecho, mirando a Shinji, que tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus pechos.

-- Pe, perdón –- dijo Shinji reaccionando y dando dos pasos atrás.

En ese momento, Shinji se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, bajo esa bata blanca, Ritsuko llevaba únicamente un ajustado traje de baño azul de una pieza, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, lo que le hizo comprender por qué las hormonas de Maya, se alborotaban al ver a esa mujer en traje de baño... ¡ESTABA SÚPER RICA!

Ristuko levantó una ceja al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando Shinji, ya que parecía devorarla con los ojos, hasta que ocurrió algo que era... predecible. Un chorro de sangre salió de la nariz de Shinji, que se llevó las manos a la nariz inmediatamente, para contener la hemorragia.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Una ensangrentada Ritsuko, se quitó sus ensangrentados anteojos y los limpió metódicamente con un pañuelo, antes de ponérselos otra vez.

-- Bien... no sé si sentirme halagada, o enfadada –- razonó Ritsuko, antes de ir a tomar un baño.

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola a Todos!

Si, soy yo. No estaba muerto, tampoco de parranda, esta trabajando. Si, lo que pasa es que Jiraiya se cambio de trabajo, buscando mejores horizontes, (como dice mi amigo Seferino "El que no trabaja no come") y esto me valió ir a la Casa Matriz de mi nuevo trabajo, que queda en otra ciudad, para capacitarme por 3 semanas, trabajando desde la mañana hasta bien tarde en la noche, por lo que estuve incomunicado 3 semanas... y al regresar me esperaba tanto trabajo acumulado, que estuve 2 semanas poniéndome al día, (soy en único en mi departamento) pero AL FIN, ya está todo en orden, y puedo volver a retomar mis queridos fics...

...y acá tenemos el cuarto capítulo de SEX IN TOKIO-3, que estuvo un poco más lento que los anteriores (sorry) sobre todo por la conversación entre Shinji y Maya. En todo caso la cosa no estuvo tan mal, considerando el dilema masturbatorio de Asuka, esa vomitiva escena en el baño de Maya, y la ensangrentada escena con Ritsuko. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo tendrá toda la acción que no tuvo este, donde reaparecerá ella, la única e incomparable, Rei Ayanami, que ha estado un poco perdida últimamente... ¡Gracias por la idea, Fantastic-Man! Y parovecho de pasar un aviso. La actualizacion de MI OTRO YO, es a mediados de semana, a eso de las 19:00 hrs. mas o menos.

Nos leemos pronto... en una semana o dos. Palabra.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**SaQhra:** Pues en verdad que me encanta ese viejo verde de Naruto, por eso estoy tratando de emular su gran obra "Come Come Paradise" con este humilde fic. Lo que piensa Asuka creo que quedó en parte reflejado en este capítulo. Lo que piensa Rei, se verá en el próximo capítulo.

**El Santo Pegaso: ** En realidad como que Shinji la sacó un poco barata, por eso en este capítulo recibió otro poco de la pelirroja. Con Misato las cosas perecen estar en punto muerto, pero no por mucho, y respecto a Rei... ya biene. Sobre Maya, como que ella y Shinji están en el mismo barco, así que por ahora se apoyan mutuamente, habrá que ver si esto se podrá mantener.

Un brazo también para ti.

**CronCruac: **¿Sorprendido por cómo van las cosas? Eso es bueno, ya era de suponer que nadie se imaginaba lo que pasó con Asuka, o la aparición de Maya. Sobre lo que dices, no te preocupes, que este fic no se volverá "MI OTRO YO", mira que este Shinji no tiene nada de parecido con el Shinji Hentai, ya que si este anduviera por acá, ya tendría a Misato de amante, a Rei medio convencida, a Asuka con un polvo como minimo y con otro en camino, a la profesora le hubiera manoseada hasta el alma y a Maya la estaría convenciendo para un trío con Ritsuko. Como vez, este fic no se parece en nada a MI OTRO YO, así que descuida. Nos leemos.

**shiro-wolfman-k: **Según los reviews me han mandado, no eres el primero que se lleva una bronca por despertar a los padres con un ataque de risa a altas horas de la madrugada, aunque los otros fueron con MI OTRO YO (que atraviesa por su fase seria). Lo de las películas de animé fue algo que se me ocurrió a última hora, y con respecto a los nombres, el primero fue idea mía y el segundo fue autoría de mi amigo Ignacio, que lanzó ese titulo a modo de broma, un día que nos juntamos un grupo de Otakus de la vieja escuela, a compartir un rato en torno a unas cervezas... lo que hace el alcohol.

**SiReNa-cHan: **La perversa sigue por acá, jejeje. Me alegra verte aún aquí, y espero no pervertirte más, jajajaja. Lo de Asuka, talvez fue un poco suave, pero lo que hizo después, cuando casi se lo vuela a Shinji de un palmetazo, amiga, de solo imaginarlo me llegó a doler a mi... con ese castigo no quiere más, lo no que significa que hayan más. Lo de Kaji con una herramienta pequeña no es un invento mío, es algo que he leído en varios fics, así que simplemente seguí la corriente (sorry) Lo de Misato excitada con Shinji tampoco es algo nuevo, hay muchos otros exponentes por ahí, pero mucho mas serios que este. Yo también querría tener una Perla de Shikon Cumple Deseos... supongo que aún quedan algunas por ahí, porque de que tengo memoria que Inuyasha las esta buscando, y todavía no las encuentra todas.

**Fantastic-Man: **Llegó Fantastic-Man, el hombre que hizo llorar a Rei... Grrrrr... pero ya se está redimiendo, por lo que de momento no voy a hackear tu PC... es broma. Por lo que parece te está encantando este fic, tanto como para querer elevarlo al Clásico de la Calentura... no sé, tal vez ese honor debería tenerlo JARDÍN DE EVA, al menos es mi humilde opinión.

Shinji en el fondo la ha pasado bastante bien, pero como es tan acomplejado, se la pasa llorando en vez de disfrutarlo. Una que parece estar por la gozar es Misato, ya veremos que pasa con ella. Lo de Asuka por ahora se ve fuerte, y Rei... bien, Rei es Rei, no esperes que se lance desnuda sobre Shinji pidiéndole sexo salvaje, ella es una chica especial, y hay que tratarla en forma especial, y por último, ella, Maya Ibuki, la chica linda, tierna y tímida que todos conocen, y que en el fondo es una caliente en potencia. Esta chica ha hecho buenas migas con Shinji, y parecen ser colegas en un mismo barco, pero ¿Será solo eso?... jejejeje...

R.P.D.1: Te equivocas amigo. No hay error de continuidad. Asuka nunca toca "ESO", antes de darle el palmetazo. Vuelve a leer.

R.P.D.2.¿Que no era de John Williams?

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **Una crítica constructiva. Siempre son bien recibidas. En realidad este fic como que ha estado un poco desenfrenado y su historia avanza a grandes zancos, en todo caso veré si puedo ponerle algo de freno. Sobre lo otro que comentas, de que las situaciones son irreales, pues concuerdo un contigo. Todo en este fic es irreal y descabellado, sino, no tendría gracias, aunque veré si puedo poner algunas cosas más aterrizadas. Al menos el final del este capítulo fue algo más aterrizado... creo.

Creo que no es la primera vez que escucho tu interés por escribir un Fic de Shinji & Misato, de hecho, este fic surgió gracias CronCruac, a quien le encanta esta pareja y me motivo para escribir algo de ellos, aunque estoy seguro que no tenía nada como esto en mente. Si mi fic te da alguna idea para hacer tu fic, no temas en ocuparla, no me molesto.

**FeroAng:** Amigo Fero, ya te estaba echando de menos en los reviews, o será porque el otro día en el messenger las pasamos muy bien molestando a Fox con las "Teñidas de pelo"... tú me entiendes jejeje. Sobre lo que comentas de AoshMi SeshLin, pues a mi en lo personal no me molestó su review, sobre lo otro que comentas que dijo Prometheus, sería agradable que alguien más a aparte de SEFERINO (www.ngefics.tk) se ponga a traducir fics del ingles, ya que SEFERINO no da abasto. Si alguien más puede sumarse a la causa, se lo agradeceríamos.

**AoshMi SeshLin: **Es un agrado saber que la pasan bien leyendo las ocurrencias que salen de mi cabeza. Un Shinji loco por Misato, no es algo tan descabellado, sobre todo después de ver como la susodicha se paseaba en paños menores delante de él, casi restregándoles las tetas en la cara. Una Misato interesada en Shinji ya es un poco más discutible, pero soy de la opinión de que ella sentía algo más que simple cariño por su protegido. Lo de Maya por Ritsuko es más que evidente, y Ritsuko... ¿...?. ¿Lograran todos lo que quieren?. Ya veremos como termina todo esto. No falta mucho para el gran final.

**Prometheus: **Me alegra escuchar de mis lectores que les guste tanto esta historia, que es una apuesta arriesgada por su contenido TAN subido de tono, pero parece que fue del agrado de todos. Con este capítulo las cosas ya empiezan a entrar en tierra derecha. Falta poco para ver qué pasa con Shinji y sus calenturientas aventuras. Sobre el otro fic que mencionas, voy a dar una vuelta por la sección de inglés cuando tenga tiempo para revisarlo.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Excitacion en NERV

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**NOTA 2:** La parte de Rei y Shinji, es idea del gran Fantastic-Man, quien además colaboró dándole algunos importantes retoques a esa parte de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, amigo.

**Capítulo V: "EXCITACION EN NERV"**

Shinji estaba en los vestidores, entre deprimido y enojado consigo mismo, por haber explotado en sangre frente a una sensual Ritsuko en traje de baño, y luego haberse retirado de forma tan patética. No tenía remedio. Aún así, lo que realmente ocupaba su mente en este momento era cómo enfrentaría a Misato. Porque era seguro que la actual causante de sus problemas masturbatorios estaría presente en las pruebas de sincronización. Otra que también estaría ahí es la pelirroja natural. No se atrevía ni a imaginar lo que le diría o haría Asuka apenas lo viera aparecer.

-- Ojalá Maya estuviera aquí para darme apoyo moral –- dijo Shinji para sí mismo, con algo de resignación.

Shinji comenzó a desvestirse desganadamente para colocarse su Plug-Suit, y no pudo evitar una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos ya sabía qué es lo que le veía Maya a doctora Ritsuko, como para alborotarle las hormonas de esa forma.

"Realmente está para comérsela" pensó Shinji, recordando el perfecto cuerpo de la doctora en ese ajustado traje de baño azul. Ese tentador par de pechos, firmes y erectos en los que había tenido la suerte de hundir la cara. Cintura estrecha, caderas de ensueño, y ese par de largas y torneadas piernas, que en honor a la verdad, siempre había deseado poder acariciar y besar cuan largas eran, y esa entrepierna tan tentadora... "Que ganas de vérsela" pensó Shinji con un hilillo de baba escurriéndosele por la boca.

-- Maya la va a pasar muy bien si se le hace el milagro -- dijo Shinji divertido, y presionó el botón en la pulsera de su Plug-Suit, para que el traje se ajustara a su cuerpo.

Shinji sintió una incomodidad inmediatamente después de que el traje se ajustó a su cuerpo. Lo sentía como tirante en cierta parte. No le fue difícil darse cuenta DONDE estaba el problema, al ver como su traje estaba levantado sobre una poderosa erección, causada por sus divagaciones sobre el cuerpo de cierta rubia científica.

-- No está mal el tamaño para tu edad, Ikari –- dijo un técnico de mantenimiento, que acababa de entrar a los vestidores, mirando divertido el Plug-Suit con nariz de Shinji, mientras que su compañero, un poco más atrás, trataba de contener la risa.

-- ¡Ack! –- fue lo único que pudo decir Shinji, antes de darle la espalda a los dos hombres, llevando sus manos abajo para tapar el cuerpo del delito, mientras se ponía más rojo que el cabello de la pelirroja natural.

Los dos técnicos se largaron a reír a mandíbula batiente de la situación de Shinji, mientras que el susodicho solo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Lo único bueno que había sacado de todo eso, es que se le había bajado de la vergüenza y ya no tendría que recurrir a la vieja y entrañable "paja".

-- Odio mi vida –- dijo Shinji, totalmente deprimido, mientras que detrás de él, los dos técnicos seguían cagados de la risa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya salió de baño luego de ducharse por 6º vez esa mañana, para sacarse esa sensación a vómito del cuerpo, aunque sabía que estaba limpia. De hecho, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal por efecto del agua y el jabón, además, de seguir más tiempo bajo el agua corría el riesgo de arrugarse mas que una pasa. Suspiró pesadamente y procedió a terminar de secarse el cabello con una toalla. Entonces vio algo muy conocido para ella sobre la mesa del comedor, su notebook.

-- ¡EL INFORME! -– dijo Maya, dejando caer al suelo la toalla con que se secaba el cabello.

Efectivamente, en el disco duro de su notebook estaba un importantísimo informe que la doctora Ritsuko necesitaría después de terminar con las pruebas de sincronización de ese día. Maya sabía lo importante de ese informe, pero como el día anterior había quedado en las nubes después de que Ritsuko le acariciara el cabello, se le había olvidado dejar la copia del informe sobre el escritorio de la rubia teñida, y como era uno de esos informes TOP SECRET, no lo podía mandarlo por la red, lo que significaba que...

-- Tendré que ir a dejarlo en persona –- dijo Maya, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, al darse cuenta que tenía una muy buena excusa para ver a su deseada doctora. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Maya fue corriendo hasta su cuarto a ponerse algo MUY sexy bajo su uniforme de NERV, ya que... "Nunca se sabe"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato trataba de mantener la calma paseando de un lado al otro de su oficina, pero estaba fracasando miserablemente. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca de la hora de las pruebas, más cerca de ver a Shinji. ¿Cómo estar tranquila sabiendo que en escasos minutos vería al chico que había despertado cosas en ella, que ningún otro hombre antes había podido despertar?. ¿Qué tenía Shinji de especial para hacerla sentir de esa forma?... "Aparte de un pene grande y gordo".

Gemido resignado de la aludida.

Bien, no sacaba nada con negarlo. Deseaba a Shinji, eso era algo que ya tenía asumido, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era algo sano, eso la convertía en ¡PEDOFILA! ...no, no era pedófila. Un pedófilo solo siente atracción por los niños, ella solo sentía atracción por Shinji. Atracción por ese chico que le había untado la cara de semen en dos ocasiones, (cosa que en honor a la verdad, no le desagradó) ese chico que la había visto masturbarse, ese chico que ella había masturbado, ese chico que deseaba que la masturbara a ella... si, eso sería algo interesante. Sentir a Shinji trabajando en su entrepierna, sentir sus dedos masajeando y frotando, o mejor aún, sentir la lengua de Shinji pasando por entre sus pliegues... saboreándola... si, eso sería genial...

-- ¿COMO PUEDO PENSAR ESO EN UN MOMENTO ASI? -- se preguntó una histérica Misato, jalándose el cabello desesperadamente.

Finalmente Misato optó por dejar de calentarse la cabeza, y emprender rumbo a las pruebas de sincronización, tratando de ignorar el cada vez más intenso ardor entre sus piernas...

-- Mierda -- dijo Misato, ya no aguantado el ardor entre sus piernas, mientras regresaba a paso acelerado a su oficina para una "paja rápida" antes de las pruebas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un decaído y resignado Shinji, caminaba lentamente arrastrando los pies rumbo a las pruebas de sincronización, de la misma forma en que un condenado a muerte va a enfrentar su destino. Aunque considerando la situación de Shinji, no era muy distinto a un condenado a muerte en ese momento. Detrás de la puerta que estaba un poco más adelante, se encontraba un grupo de mujeres que había tenido un profundo impactó los pasados 2 días en su hasta ahora, nula vida sexual.

La reacción de Asuka al verlo otra vez, realmente lo preocupaba, ya que por lo general, eso traía consecuencias para su salud, pero la que ocupaba por completo sus pensamientos era Misato, su tutora, la mujer que lo había visto masturbarse, la mujer que él había visto masturbarse, la mujer que lo había masturbado, la mujer que para bien o para mal, le movía el piso en más de una forma, la mujer que él...

-- ¿Cómo voy a poder verla a la cara después de todo lo que ha pasado? –- se preguntó Shinji.

-- Con el rostro de siempre. Nada más, ni nada menos –- dijo alguien detrás de él.

-- ¡MAYA! –- dijo Shinji con una genuina sonrisa, al ver a su nueva amiga.

-- Veo que estás un poco complicado, Shinji –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-- Después de lo que ha pasado, no es para menos... ¿pero qué haces aquí?. Creí que tenias libre.

-- Así es, pero olvidé entregar un informe a la doctora Ritsuko –- dijo Maya, señalando su notebook.

-- Ya... seguro –- dijo Shinji, con entendimiento, al ver como brillaban los ojos de Maya al mencionar a su deseada doctora.

-- Como sea, no sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí. Vamos de una vez –- dijo Maya, arrastrando a Shinji de un brazo hasta la puerta –- y recuerda esto. Misato-San debe estar tan complicada como tú, así que actúa con naturalidad hasta que puedan conversar a solas.

-- Es que no es solo Misato. También está Asuka.

-- En ese caso, espero que tengas listo tu testamento –- dijo Maya, con una sonrisa traviesa, y accionó la puerta antes de que Shinji pudiera protestar.

Los ocupantes del cuarto voltearon al sentir abrirse la puerta, para encontrarse con una siempre sonriente Maya, llevando de un brazo a un renuente Shinji, que por estas cosas del destino (entiéndase, Maya) terminó parado junto a Misato.

Misato se tensó inmediatamente al tener al objeto de sus calenturas y pajas, parado junto a ella, mientras que su entrepierna comenzó con ese conocido y molesto (pero rico) ardor otra vez.

Asuka se sonrojó tanto como su EVA, al ver a Shinji entrar por la puerta, pero apartó la vista aparentando indiferencia, mientras luchaba por sacar de su mente la perturbadora y a la vez excitante imagen del pene de Shinji creciendo frente a sus ojos, imagen que por alguna razón quería volver a ver, aunque se negara a admitirlo. Y es que no era fácil para ella admitir que pasó buena parte de la noche masturbándose, mientras tenía fantasías con Shinji poseyéndola mientras la hacia gozar de lo lindo gracias a su grande, gordo y erecto…... ya saben.

Por su parte, Rei se sonrojó levemente... muy levemente (¿Qué esperaban?) Mientras que Ritsuko alzó una ceja, ya que Maya no tenía nada que hacer en NERV ese día, aunque no le desagradara verla.

-- Hola a todos –- dijo Maya, con su sonrisa a toda prueba Marca Registrada, recibiendo un tímido saludo colectivo.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí Maya?. Te había dado el día libre –- la cuestionó Ritsuko.

-- Lo sé doctora, pero olvide entregarle ayer el informe que me pidió y... bueno. No lo podía mandar por mail –- dijo Maya, un tanto cohibida por la mirada penetrante de Ritsuko.

Ritsuko la observó unos segundos (tensos segundos para Maya) antes de cerrar los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa.

-- Está bien, Maya. Al menos puedo ver que estas mejor que ayer. Eso me alegra.

-- Gra... gracias, doctora –- dijo Maya, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, y luchando por no derretirse ahí mismo frente a todos. Todo esto, mientras un conocido ardor la asaltaba entre las piernas.

Un tenso silenció se apoderó de la habitación luego esto, lo que causó que Ritsuko alzara una ceja.

-- ¿Pasa algo? -– preguntó la científica, mirando con especial atención a Misato y Shinji, que se veían especialmente nerviosos.

-- No, no, claro que no, ajajajaja -– dijeron Shinji y Misato, riendo nerviosamente con los ojos cerrados, mientras ponía la mano izquierda detrás de la nuca, todo al mismo tiempo, como si fueran un espejo del otro.

-- ¿Vieron eso?. Se movieron igual -– dijo Makoto, el otro ocupante del cuarto.

-- ¿Eh?. No, no. Coincidencia –- dijeron Misato y Shinji, negando con una mano, al mismo tiempo.

-- Lo hicieron de nuevo -– dijo Makoto.

-- Sincronización perfecta –- dijo Ritsuko, ajustando sus anteojos.

-- ¡QUE NO! –- negaron Shinji y Misato al mismo tiempo y en la misma posición otra vez. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron visiblemente, quedando congelados en esa posición.

-- Parecen mimos -– comento Rei.

"Son tal para cual" pensó una divertida Maya, conteniendo la risa.

-- ¡Ya déjense de estar jugando y comencemos con las malditas pruebas de una vez! -– dijo Asuka, poniéndose entre Shinji y Misato, picada repentinamente por... ¿celos?

-- ¿A...Asuka? –- preguntó Shinji, un tanto descolocado, al sentir como Asuka lo apartaba de Misato, lo que causó que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de que estaba tocando a Shinji con una mano...

-- ¡NO ME TOQUES, COCHINO HENTAI! –- rugió Asuka, dándole a Shinji una salvaje patada voladora estilo "Águila Encabronada" y mandándolo de cabeza contra el monitor de una consola.

-- ¡SHINJI! –- gritaron Misato, Maya, Ritsuko y Makoto, al ver al susodicho con la cabeza enterrada en un monitor... Rei, solo abrió un poco más lo ojos.

-- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA ASUKA?. ¿ACASO QUIERES MATAR A SHINJI? –- pregunto una enojada Misato, tratando de sacar la cabeza de Shinji del monitor, junto con una preocupada Maya.

-- Eso le pasa por tocarme... Hentai –- dijo Asuka cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

-- Fuiste tú la que lo tocó a él –- dijo Rei, con voz monocorde.

-- ¡A TI NADIE TE PREGUNTO! –- rugió Asuka.

-- ¿Shinji, estás bien? -– preguntó una preocupada Misato, sacando la cabeza de Shinji del monitor, revelando que el susodicho estaba inconsciente, con los ojos en blanco, la cara ensangrentada y un chorro de sangre saliéndole de la frente -- **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. ¡RITSUKO, HAS ALGO QUE SE NOS MUERE SHINJI!** –- gritó un histérica Misato, abrazando a un inconsciente Shinji, mientras que a Maya, le llegaba el chorro de sangre directo a la cara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una enojada Maya, tomaba su 7º baño del día, luego de que Shinji la bañara en sangre. Lo único que impedía que a la salida de NERV, pateara a Shinji hasta matarlo, es que esta ocasión no había sido cosa suya, ya que el chico estaba inconsciente... pero eso no quería decir que no le debiera una.

-- Con esta ya me debes dos, Shinji -– dijo Maya para sí, cerrando la llave del agua.

Maya salió de la regadera y tomó una toalla para secarse el cuerpo, mientras miraba con desgano la horrible ropa deportiva que le había prestado Makoto, ya que su uniforme quedó todo manchado de sangre.

-- ¿Y ahora voy a tener que ponerme eso?... genial -– regañó Maya, secándose el cabello.

-- No necesariamente -– dijo una voz muy familiar para Maya.

-- ¡DOCTORA RITSUKO! -– dijo una impactada Maya, al darse cuenta de que su deseada doctora estaba a unos pasos de distancia, cargando una muda de ropa... tan impactada, que ni se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la toalla, quedando totalmente desnuda.

-- Imaginé que no podrías conseguir una muda de ropa decente con Makoto, así que te traje algo de mi ropa. Espero te quede bien –- dijo Ritsuko, con una leve sonrisa, dejando la ropa junto a donde Maya había dejado la ropa que le prestó Makoto.

-- Gra... gracias, doctora –- dijo Maya, que por alguna razón, no se podía mover -- ¿Có... cómo está Shinji?.

-- Acabo de ponerle un par de puntadas en la frente, pero estará bien. Ya sabes, "Mala hierba nunca muere" -- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Maya, hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

Maya tragó sonoramente al tener a Ritsuko tan cerca, cosa que había soñado tantas veces mientras se masturbaba en la soledad de su cuarto, y ahora que finalmente pasaba, no se podía mover.

-- ¿Sabes? No me había fijado que tienes un lindo cuerpo, Maya –- dijo Ritsuko con voz... ¿sensual?. Mientras miraba el desnudo y mojado cuerpo su discípula –- Si... realmente lindo.

-- Gra... gracias doctora –- dijo Maya, más roja que una señal de tráfico, al sentir como los ojos de la científica recorrían su cuerpo en forma... ¿descarada?

Maya sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, cuando vio con asombro que Ritsuko se arrodillaba lentamente frente a ella, tan cerca, que prácticamente podía sentir como le rozaba la piel con el cabello mientras se arrodillaba, quedando con la cabeza justo a la altura de su... ¿Acaso ella iba a...?.

-- Tu toalla –- dijo Ritsuko, ya de pie y extendiendo la toalla con una sonrisa... ¿traviesa?

-- ¿Toalla?... Ah, si, la toalla. Gracias –- dijo Maya, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, a la vez que salía de sus calenturientas ensoñaciones.

-- Ya que estás aquí, podrías ayudarme con las pruebas de sincronización. Me siento más cómoda trabajando contigo que con Makoto –- dijo Ritsuko encaminándose a la salida de los vestidores.

-- ...por... supuesto –- dijo Maya, aun atontada por lo que había pasado.

-- Te estaré esperando –- dijo Ritsuko, dándole una ultima mirada y una fugaz sonrisa a su discípula, antes de salir de los vestidores.

-- ¿Qué... fue todo eso? –- se preguntó Maya, aun con el corazón en la mano.

Luego de unos momentos, en que su cerebro trabajó en forma frenética, Maya llegó a la única solución posible "Ritsuko Akagi, se le había insinuado". No podía equivocarse. Las señales fueron demasiado explicitas.

-- Entonces... tengo una posibilidad –- dijo Maya, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro -- ¡YA-HOO! -- gritó Maya, dando saltos de alegría al saber que tenía una GRAN posibilidad de realizar sus locas fantasías.

Luego de que pudo controlar su explosión de alegría, Maya, terminó de secarse y se aprontó a vestirse, momento en que se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día. La ropa que dejo Ritsuko, era exactamente la misma que la científica usaba todos los días, incluidas las medias negras, solo faltaba la bata blanca, pero lo que más la impactó, es que ahí, junto con las medias, estaban unas hermosas bragas blancas.

-- No... puede ser –- dijo Maya, tomando con manos temblorosas la intima prenda de vestir –- Ella... me prestó... una de sus bragas.

Maya se llevó las bragas a la nariz, en inspiró lo mas profundo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

-- Aaaahhh... la esencia de la doctor Ritsuko -– dijo Maya, con ojos soñadores, y un hilillo de baba escurriéndosele por la boca

Finalmente la chica se puso las bragas, con total delicadeza, disfrutando del momento, como si esta simple acción fuera lo más erótico del mundo.

-- Aaaahhhh... las bragas de la doctora Ritsuko se sienten bien –- dijo Maya cuando se hubo terminado de poner la prenda de ropa, con los ojos nublados por el deseo –- ... mierda. Estoy caliente otra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mosqueado Shinji caminaba de regreso a los vestidores, con un vendaje en la cabeza. Al final no pudo participar de las pruebas de ese día, ya que estuvo en la enfermería donde la doctora Ritsuko había tendido que ponerle un par de puntadas en la frente. Pero no habían estado solo ellos dos en la enfermería, también estuvo Misato.

Aún podía ver la cada de preocupación de Misato, cuando Ritsuko le cocía la frente, y luego, cuando Ritsuko se retiró de la enfermería y quedaron ellos dos solos...

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Una preocupada, nerviosa y excitada Misato, estaba de pie ante la camilla donde estaba recostado un recién remendado Shinji, con vendas alrededor de su cabeza.

-- ¿Te... duele mucho? –- preguntó Misato, tratando de olvidar el molesto ardor de su entrepierna.

-- Un poco... los calmantes ya están surtiendo efecto.

-- Ya veo –- dijo Misato, un tanto nerviosa –- Voy a tener una charla muy seria con esa estúpida de Asuka, cuando terminen las pruebas –- dijo Misato, frunciendo el ceño.

-- No, está bien. Yo... en el fondo me merecía esto –- dijo Shinji, un tanto decaído.

-- ¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? -– preguntó Misato, a lo que Shinji asintió con la cabeza –- No fue tu culpa Shinji. Eso fue... una reacción normal del cuerpo.

-- Si, pero¡Auch! -– dijo Shinji, sujetando su cabeza, luego de levantarse bruscamente.

-- Tonto. No te muevas tan bruscamente. Ritsuko acaba de coserte la cabeza –- dijo Misato, sujetando a Shinji de los hombros, y quedando con el rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro del chico.

Shinji levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Misato a escasos centímetros de distancia. Se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero no fue capaz de aparta la vista de esa hermoso par de ojos, y esos sensuales labios que había deseado secretamente, desde el día en que conoció a esa excitante mujer que tenía al frente.

Por su parte, Misato estaba en el mismo dilema de Shinji, atrapada también en los ojos azules de ese chico que despertaba cosas en ella, que ningún otro había podido despertar. ¿Era correcto sentir esto? No lo sabía, pero había llegado al punto en que ya todo le importaba un carajo. Deseaba a Shinji, y al verlo ahora a los ojos, podía ver que él también la deseaba a ella. ¿Entonces, cuál era el problema?

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, la distancia que los separaba comenzó acortarse lentamente, hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, entonces...

-- Mayor Katsuragi, la doctora Ritsu...

-- ¡WAAAAAAA! -– gritaron Misato y Shinji separándose de un salto, al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos.

-- Perdón... ¿Interrumpo algo? -– preguntó Makoto dando un par de pestañadas, asomado por la puerta de la enfermería, sin estar muy seguro de lo que había visto.

-- ¡Claro que no! –- dijo Misato, tratando de mantener la calma y la compostura -- ¿Qué pasa?.

-- La... la doctora Ritsuko, necesita hablar con usted.

-- Si, ya, ya voy –- dijo Misato, ya más calmada -– Shinji... descansa. Luego puedes irte a casa.

Después de esas palabras, Misato salió con paso firme de la enfermería sin mirar atrás, maldiciendo mil veces al idiota de Makoto por aparecer en el peor momento, y pensando en que tenía que ir a cambiarse las bragas en forma urgente, ya que las sentía totalmente empapadas y no se sentía cómoda para caminar así... además que el olor a excitación podía delatarla.

Makoto dio una mirada extrañada a Misato, ya que estaba caminaba de una forma... extraña. Luego miró a un sonrojado Shinji, que estaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, miró a Misato otra vez, y luego a Shinji una vez más...

-- Noooooo –- se dijo para si Makoto, negando con la cabeza, y se fue al cuarto de las pruebas.

**/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /**

Shinji se detuvo al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de besar a Misato... y de ser descubierto. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Una cosa era clara. A Misato le pasaban cosas con él, así como a él le pasaban cosas con ella. ¿A dónde llegarían con todo eso?.

Con esa pregunta en mente, Shinji se metió a los vestidores y encontró el lugar de cabeza. Varias regaderas fuera de lugar, tuberías por todas partes, las paredes picadas y los dos técnicos que se habían reído de su pene, trabajando... o más bien, "destruyendo" el lugar.

-- Perdón... ¿Qué están haciendo?

-- Miren quien llegó. "Mr. Pantalones con Nariz" –- dijo uno de los técnicos con una sonrisa, lo que sonrojo a Shinji en forma inmediata -- ¿No leíste el cartel de la puerta?. Hay una cañería rota y la estamos reparando. Tendrás que ocupar las duchas de al lado.

-- ¿QUÉ?. Pe, pe, pero ese es el vestidor de mujeres –- dijo Shinji, más rojo aún.

-- ¿Y qué?. A esta hora nadie ocupa esos vestidores. Además es una excepción.

-- ¿Y quien sabe?. Quizás logres impresionar a alguna chica con tus "Pantalones con nariz" –- dijo el otro técnico, y ambos hombres se largaron a reír.

Muy a su pesar y en medio de las bromas de los técnicos, Shinji tuvo que salir de ahí y encaminarse al vestidor de las chicas. No es que necesitara un baño, ya que no se sumergió en el LCL, pero necesitaba un baño caliente para relajar las tensiones. Miró la hora en el reloj digital de su Plug-Suit, y vio que era bastante tarde, ya que luego de que se fue Misato, se había quedado dormido por unas horas producto de los analgésicos, así que Rei y Asuka, ya deberían haberse ido de NERV hace rato.

Aún así, golpeó la puerta y llamó un par de veces con voz fuerte. Cuando Shinji finalmente se convenció de que el vestidor de mujeres estaba vació, se metió dentro y preparó sus cosas para tomar un relajante baño caliente... cuidando de no mojarse la cabeza por sus puntadas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami entró a los vestidores, luego de tener que quedarse hasta más tarde para unas pruebas anexas que le hizo la doctora Ritsuko, se sorprendió al sentir correr el agua en una de las regaderas, ya que Asuka hace rato que debería haberse ido de NERV. En todo caso no era asunto de ella. Simplemente procedió a quitarse su Plug-Suit, tomar sus útiles de aseo y encaminarse a una de las regaderas para quitarse los restos de LCL. En eso el ruido del agua dejó de correr y pocos segundos después, un desnudo Shinji apareció frente a una sorprendida Rei, que se quedó de pie en su lugar observando al chico, sin entender que hacía él ahí, ya que estaba segura de haber entrado en el vestidor de mujeres.

Por su parte Shinji, creyendo que aun estaba solo, salió de la regadera caminando a sus anchas, se quitó la gorra que usó para cubrir su cabeza y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con una toalla, sin percatarse que un par de ojos escarlata lo observan con mucho interés, sobre todo cierta parte de su anatomía.

Para Rei, el ver a Shinji desnudo normalmente no hubiera representado nada del otro mundo. De hecho, ya lo había visto desnudo una vez, cuando tuvieron que subir desnudos a los Entry-Plug para unas pruebas, pero esta vez fue diferente. Y es que desde aquella vez que en que Shinji había quedado accidentalmente con la cabeza entre sus piernas, Rei había comenzado a sentir cosas que... no había sentido antes. Mas específicamente, eran pensamientos sobre el Tercer Elegido... pensamientos que le hacían sentir un extraño ardor en...

¡WAAAAAAAA! -– exclamó Shinji, dando un salto al ver finalmente a una desnuda Rei, a unos metros de distancia, y botando todos sus útiles de aseo en el proceso.

Rei miró a Shinji en forma... no tan seria como se podría esperar, mientras que Shinji miró a la chica totalmente petrificado en su lugar, sin saber que hacía Rei ahí, ya que hace rato que debía haberse ido de NERV. Pero pese a su confusión, Shinji no pudo dejar de echarle un buen vistazo al cuerpo de Rei... después de todo es hombre, y bueno...

Bueno, qué se puede decir… Rei Ayanami tenía un perfecto y esbelto cuerpo, de piel blanca como la porcelana y a primera vista, suave como la seda. Sus curvas se habían acentuado gracias a los milagros de la pubertad, ya no estaba tan delgada, había ganado un poquito de peso, que se distribuía armónicamente en su cuerpo. Sus pechos también habían crecido un poco y estaban firmes y erectos. Y finalmente, esa tentadora entrepierna donde se podía ver un bosquecillo de vellos azul claro, que confirmaba que el color del cabello de Rei era totalmente natural.

Por su parte, Rei observaba el cuerpo de Shinji con igual interés, ya que el cuerpo de chico estaba comenzando a desarrollarse. No por nada estaba en plena pubertad. Shinji había ganado algo de peso, por lo que ya no estaba tan raquítico; y si bien no eran muchos, sus músculos amenazaban con marcarse y podía ver que sus hombros estaban más anchos, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Rei, fue lo que Shinji tenía entre sus piernas, que estaba más grande de lo que recordaba... de hecho, ahora mismo estaba creciendo... y levantándose. Rei se sonrojó visiblemente, pero no pudo despegar la vista. Estaba como fascinada por ese pedazo de carne que ahora se veía duro y erecto.

-- Que... grande –- dijo Rei, mirando totalmente anonadada ese simiente de carne.

Shinji se extrañó por las palabras de Rei. Bajó la vista siguiendo la línea de visión de la chica, y se le desencajó la cara, al darse cuenta de Rei estaba muy entretenida... **¡MIRÁNDOLE EL PENE!.**

-- ¡WAAAA! –- exclamó Shinji, cubriéndose con las manos, más rojo que un tomate y preguntándose en qué momento se la había parado.

-- ¿Siempre... se levanta así? -– preguntó Rei en un tono ya no tan neutro, mientras miraba interesada lo que Shinji trataba de ocultar.

-- ¿Eeeh? -– exclamó Shinji, sorprendido por la pregunta, con los ojos convertidos en 2 puntitos.

-- Había oído que a los hombres les pasaba eso. Pero nunca lo había visto –- dijo Rei, dando un par de pasos adelante –- Fue... interesante verlo -– dijo ella en un tono a medio camino entre inocente y... ¿Sensual?.

Al ver a una desnuda Rei, acercándose con intenciones que hasta ella misma parecía desconocer, Shinji trató de retroceder en forma instintiva, pero accidentalmente pisó el jabón que había dejado caer momentos antes y perdió el equilibrio yéndose de espaldas. Viendo esto, Rei estiró un brazo rápidamente y sujeto una de las manos de Shinji, tirando de ella para evitar que se cayera, pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, y sumado al precario equilibrio de Shinji en ese momento, dio como resultado que el joven Ikari se fuera contra una desprevenida Rei, que se fue de espaldas, cayendo ambos aparatosamente al suelo.

Lo primero que Shinji supo es que al respirar, sintió un aroma que por alguna razón le alborotó las hormonas. Lo segundo fue que apegado a su cara había algo muy cálido y acogedor, y lo tercero, que tenía algo a cada lado de la cabeza, que si bien no lo mantenía prisionero, lo apretaba ligeramente.

Shinji abrió los ojos lentamente, y para su absoluta sorpresa, justo frente a sus ojos estaba un bosquecillo de vellos azul claro. Descubrió además, que lo que tenía a cada lado de la cara, eran piernas, y... Piernas. Shinji abrió los ojos desorbitados cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de su posición... ¡ESTABA CON LA CARA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE REI!.

Ahora entendía por qué se había excitado, "Aroma de Mujer"... y eso significaba que...

Shinji trató de abrir un poco la boca para comprobar lo obvio, y tal como esperaba, en vez de sentir una tela frente a sus labios, esta vez pudo sentir el suave y cálido roce de piel... no, era simple piel, eran... **¡LOS OTROS LABIOS DE REI!.**

Shinji se irguió lentamente, separándose de esos labios que ahora podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, dándose cuenta que ese había sido... **¡SU PRIMER BESO EN LOS OTROS LABIOS DE UNA MUJER!.**

-- Mi... primer beso –- dijo Shinji, en forma ausente, mirando embobado esos tentadores labios que segundos antes había tenido la fortuna de besar.

-- ¿Tu primer... beso? -– preguntó una sonrojada Rei, sin entender de qué hablaba Shinji.

-- Si, mi primer beso en los otros labios de una... –- un embobado Shinji, se encasquilló a medio camino, al finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Shinji tragó sonoramente, antes de levantar la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro de una sonrojada Rei, que lo miraba con una mirada que no supo clasificar.

-- ¡PERDON! –- dijo Shinji, alejándose de un saltó -- Rei... yo... yo... pe, perdóname –- dijo Shinji, totalmente avergonzado y turbado a la vez, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mirar a otro lado.

-- Está bien... fue un accidente –- dijo Rei, un poco más sonrojada, mientras juntaban tímidamente las piernas.

-- Ten. Cúbrete –- dijo Shinji, tendiéndole una toalla, mientras miraba para otro lado y cubría su pene con la otra mano.

Rei, tomó la toalla, pero no se molestó en usarla, (después de todo, estamos hablando de Rei). Solo se limitó a ponerse de pie, y mirar a Shinji, que estaba de pie a un lado de ella, mirando para otro lado, y cubriendo su erección con las manos.

-- No hace falta que te cubras, Shinji.

Shinji, abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y volteó el rostro lentamente, para encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de Rei, que lo miraba con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto.

-- ¿Rei? –- preguntó Shinji dubitativo, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero intuyendo que efectivamente estaba pasando algo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, olvidándose por completo que ambos estaban desnudos.

-- Así que... ¿Ese fue... tu primer beso? –- preguntó Rei, sonrojándose un poquito más.

-- Rei... yo... en verdad no quise... -– empezó Shinji.

-- ¿Besar mis otros labios? –- preguntó Rei, desviando la mirada a un lado.

Shinji sintió casi se atragantó en su propia sangre por la pregunta de Rei.

-- Rei... yo...

-- No me molestó... que me besaras ahí –- dijo Rei, aún con la vista a un lado.

-- ¿De... de verdad? -– preguntó Shinji, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, a lo que Rei, respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una tenue sonrisa….. ¿coqueta?.

Luego de unos tensos segundos, que parecieron horas, Rei volvió a mirar a Shinji directo a los ojos, momento en que ambos chicos quedaron enganchados de los ojos del otro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Para Shinji, todo esto era como un sueño hecho realidad. Rei Ayanami, esa fría, apática, misteriosa, pero hermosísima chica, estaba desnuda frente a él, y aparentemente dispuesta a ir hasta el final. Esta era la realización de una de sus frecuentes fantasías masturbatorias. Para Rei, esta era una nueva experiencia, con sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado, sensaciones que le gustaba sentir, sensaciones que solo Shinji podía despertar en ella.

Sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta, Rei comenzó a acercarse a ese pobre chico, que a estas alturas ya estaba completamente paralizado y desarmado, sin poder resistirse a esa misteriosa chica de ojos escarlata, en la que parecía estar aflorando cierta aura de sensualidad que lo estaba idiotizando por completo.

-- Sin embargo… hay algo que me gustaría aún mas -- dijo Rei, con voz suave, pausada y... ¿sensual?.

-- ¿Ah?... -- fue lo único que pudo responder Shinji, al verse apegado a Rei, mientras esta lo abrazaba y acercaba su rostro lentamente, hasta finalmente juntó sus labios con los de él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shinji Ikari estaba completamente desorientado y sin saber que hacer. El que Rei Ayanami tomara la iniciativa y lo estuviera besando, ya era de por sí, algo digno de Ripley. Pero sentir ese beso que cada vez se volvía más apasionado, era algo que ya estaba excediendo hasta sus más locas fantasías.

Ya sin poder pensar, y dejándose llevar totalmente por la sugerente situación, Shinji se acerco aún más a Rei, para devolverle el beso y sumergirse de lleno en ese sueño hecho realidad, pero algo comenzó a sacar a Shinji de esa ensoñación.

Mientras la besaba, sentía que estaba tocando algo suave y cálido y Rei sintió que algo le estaba presionando el bajo vientre. Muy a su pesar, ambos jóvenes terminaron ese apasionado beso, para bajar la vista y encontrarse con la punta del pene de Shinji, enterrada sobre el bosquecillo de vellos azul claro que tenía Rei, en esa parte de su anatomía, ad portas de ingresar a…...

Gota de sudor de los aludidos.

-- ¡PERDON! –- dijo Shinji, más avergonzado que antes, (si fuera posible) mientras rompía el abrazo e intentaba retroceder dando tumbos y balbuceando disculpas, con tan mala suerte que volvió a pisar el jabón, yéndose de espaldas y dándose un limpio golpe de cabeza contra la pared, luego de lo cual, se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con los ojos en blando y la cabeza colgando a un costado.

-- ¡SHINJI! –- dijo Rei, arrodillándose sobre las piernas de Shinji, mirando con preocupación a su inconsciente colega Piloto, que le había dado sin querer, su primer beso.

En eso estaban Rei y Shinji, cuando la puerta de los vestidores se abrió de golpe, producto de una potente patada germánica.

-- ¡SCHEISSE! Odio cuando se me queda algo y tengo que volver a bus... car... lo...

La quijada de Asuka cayó hasta el suelo, mientras que sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus orbitas, al ver a un desnudo Shinji, con una desnuda Rei, sentada sobre él, haciendo... haciendo...

-- **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?** –- rugió una histérica Asuka, remeciendo todo el Geo-Frente, y sintiendo una punzada de... ¿envidia?

-- Shinji se desmayó –- dijo Rei, aún sobre las piernas de Shinji, sujetándolo por los hombros, y sin percatarse de lo comprometedora de su posición.

Asuka solo pudo pestañear, ante las palabras de Rei, y considerando su actual posición, lo único que pudo pensar fue... "¿Tan duro le dio esta muñeca, que Shinji se desmayó?".

-- ¿Hum?. Que extraño. Shinji está inconsciente, pero sigue levantado -– dijo Rei, mirando con curiosidad el pene de Shinji, que se negaba a morir, pese a la inconciencia de su dueño.

-- **¡NO LE AGARRES EL PENE, MUÑECA HENTAI! **–- rugió una histérica Asuka, al ver como Rei tomaba el miembro de Shinji con una mano, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y finalmente acá tenemos otro capítulo más de este calenturiento fic.

Después de un capítulo un tanto reposado (que algunos agradecieron y otros criticaron) la cosa vuelve a subir de tono, con la participación de Maya, y de Rei, que estaba un poco perdida, pero que reapareció de una forma BIEN subidita de tomo, pero que creo dejó a más de uno contento.

Las piezas de este calenturiento puzzle, ya comienzan a acomodarse para el gran final. Maya parece que tiene una real oportunidad con Ritsuko, mientras que Shinji y Misato parece que finalmente se están entendiendo. Rei está mostrando que siente algo por Shinji y que no es tan fría como todos creen, y Asuka... bueno, Asuka sigue gritando y regañando, mientras trata de negar lo que siente.

Y si creen que este capítulo estuvo Hot, esperen al leer próximo, donde tendremos a Shinji y Maya encerrados solos en un ascensor. ¿Tendremos alguna escenita como la de aquella famosa película de Michael Douglas? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**siReNa-cHan: **Segunda persona que me comenta en forma favorable el título del capítulo. La verdad trato de que cada título como que de a entender de que se viene la cosa, y ese fue el título que me más me gustó. Sobre Shinji, ya se está dando cuenta de que tan mal no la está pasado (ya era hora) Y por su puesto que seguiré, mira que el fic que se viene cuando termine este (creo que en 2 capítulos mas), si bien no es tan subido de tono (creo) es mucho más alocado, eso te lo doy firmado.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyruke: **Yo no dije que el capítulo estuvo más aterrizado, solo dije que estuvo un poco más lento... y ya recibí reclamos por eso (hombre, quién los entiende) sobre lo que dices de Asuka, déjame darme el gusto de tenerla con los pelos de punta por un rato, que la historia da para eso. Sobre Maya y su relación de amistad con Shinji, casi pasó a otro nivel. Ya veremos que pasa con su relación de aquí en más. Y Sobre eso que comentas de la historia que escribirás, espero que al menos me concedas el honor de ser el primero en leerla... lo del freno de mano me lo pensaré a conciencia.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Hola amigo. Efectivamente, Shinji tiene la cabeza hecha un lío, y por poco pasa lo que creíste que pasaría en el capítulo anterior. Falto tan poco... y Rei... Rei es una chica tan especial, que hay que tratarla en forma especial, pero igual fue entretenido. Sigue leyendo que ya se acerca el gran final. Un abrazo.

**Shiro-wolfman-k: **A diferencia de otros escritores, yo no estaba de "Vagaciones" (como los envidio). Estaba con exceso de trabajo, razón por la cual no había podido actualizar. (Al menos me pude relajar un poco en un cóctel de la empresa) Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta.

Tienes razón, el capítulo estuvo más lento que los anteriores. En parte era un poco necesario para esa conversación entre Shinji y Maya, y en parte porque me dijeron que andaba muy acelerado y que le pusiera algo de freno. Ahora me piden que me apure... como dicen por ahí, "No puedes dejarlos contentos a todos". Sobre la Ortografía, si se me escapó algo, pido las disculpas del caso. Pondré más cuidado y trataré de revisar cuando no esté tan saturado, para que no se pasen cosas. Las criticas constructivas siempre son bien venidas.

Tal como dices la idea de este fic, es que pasen un rato entretenido. Pero aclaro inmediatamente que no soy un experto en la comedia, y hago lo mejor que mis neuronas pueden producir. MI OTRO YO y SEX IN TOKIO-3 son mis primeras apuesta en el humor, y debo reconocer que me falta muuuuuucho para llegar al nivel de genialidades como, JARDÍN DE EVA, DIAS DE CHICA, LA MARCA DE LA ESPERANZA o AIKAN MUYO, por eso decidí irme por la comedia picaresca, ya que me resulta más fácil trabajar la historia, aunque uno no siempre logra el resultado deseado.

Maya y Shinji como que conectaron bien. Se vieron atrapados en un mismo barco, y se hicieron algo así como "Colegas de Penurias". En este capítulo se vio algo más de Maya y Shinji, pero lo mejor viene en el proximo... sobre lo de Rei, bueno¿Qué se puede decir? Es Rei. Pero el plato fuerte obviamente se lo va a llevar Misato. Al final la cosa es con ella, que las demás cayeron por casualidad más que por otra cosa.

Lo del "interés" por los fluidos corporales no es tanto como dices. Es solo que tengo la manía de escribir y describir todo en forma detallada, y bueno, se entiende.

P.D: Shinji sigue virgen. Y descuida, que ya estoy al día en el trabajo y tengo tiempo otra vez para escribir.

Efectivamente tengo más fics: Regreso a Konoha (Naruto) – La Decisión de Mackie y Un Día Después (Bubblegum Crisis Tokio 2040) – El Despertar (Tenchi Muyo) Como puedes ver, no son de Eva, pero igual están todos invitados a darles un vistazo. Saludos.

**AoshMi SeshLin: **No estaba muy seguro de si el título del capítulo era adecuando o no, pero parece que le anduve apuntando. Asuka alega y alega, pero al final mal no lo pasó, ahora falta por ver que va a hacer con todo el revoltijo de cosas que le pasan por la cabeza. De Maya algo se vio hoy, solo falta lo de Misato, que es la parte central de todo este enredo calenturiento y degenerado que estoy escribiendo, por supuesto, ver como queda Rei en todo esto, y ver si finalmente Maya logra conquistar a su Doctora.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para con mi nuevo trabajo. Un saludo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Fantastic-Man: **Hola amigo. Si, estoy vivo, apenas, pero vivo. Tal como dices, por ahí me pidieron que pusiera un poco el freno, y el capítulo pasado estuvo un poco más relajado, como un interludio a este y el próximo, que se viene más intenso. Lo que comentabas de que se le venía intenso a Shinji, no era broma. Ahora falta ver que pasa con Asuka y la más interesada, Misato. Sobre lo de Rei, nuevamente te doy las gracias por esa idea, de la cual fuiste el único creador, yo solo fui un medio para su concreción, así que todo el crédito va para ti, el "Gurú" en todo lo relacionado con Rei, ahora elevado a la categoría de "Ero-Gurú"

Bueno, volviendo al fic, no hay duda que Shinji la ha pasado bien, solo que está tan concentrado "sufriendo", que no se da cuenta. Al menos en Maya como que encontró una especie de amiga. Ya veremos que pasa al final con esos dos.

¿Crees que a Rei le gustaría Placebo? Pues yo soy de la idea de que gustaría "Coldplay". No sé porque cada vez que escucho a Colplay me da por pensar en Rei. Creo que es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con Placebo, pero no a los mismos niveles de insanidad, jajajaja.

Un saludo. Nos leemos.

**Prometheus: **Creo que tu pregunta es la que muchos se hacían. Pero para su tranquilidad no estaba muerto, tampoco de parranda, estaba trabajando como loco. Es que como ya mencioné, me cambie de trabajo y eso me complicó el sistema por un tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso. Espero que lo de Rei haya sido de tu agrado, y con respecto a La Mujer de Mis Sueños, ya estoy trabajando en eso. Tranquilo.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. El Ascensor del Placer

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**Capítulo VI: "EL ASCENSOR DEL PLACER"**

-- Vivirás -– dijo Ritsuko, terminando de poner un nuevo vendaje en la cabeza de Shinji, luego de comprobar que el golpe no había sido de cuidado, gracias a un rápido scanner hecho por las MAGI.

-- Gracias –- dijo un sonrojado Shinji.

-- Bueno. Los de mantenimiento me aseguraron que las cañerías estarán listas para mañana, así que ya no tendremos más malos entendidos -– dijo una mosqueada Misato, ya que no le gustó mucho eso de una Rei desnuda sobre un Shinji desnudo, aunque fuera un accidente.

-- **¿MAL ENTENDIDO?** -- rugió Asuka -- Misato, te digo que la muñeca y el baka, estaban...

-- ASUKA –- dijo Misato, cortando a la pelirroja –- Shinji y Rei, ya explicaron "3" veces lo que pasó. Shinji salió de la regadera, se sorprendió al ver a Rei, ya que se suponía que ella no estaría a esa hora, se le cayeron sus cosas de las manos, pisó el jabón, se fue de cabeza contra la pared y Rei se arrodilló para ver si estaba bien. Entonces llegaste tú, y creíste ver algo que no era.

-- **¡PERO LO TENIA LEVANTADO! **–- rugió Asuka, señalando acusadoramente a Shinji, que se recogió sobre si mismo, sumergido ya en una nueva dimensión de vergüenza.

-- Asuka, entiende que lo que pasó fue un accidente. Pero aun así, para cualquier hombre el ver a una mujer desnuda, genera ciertas reacciones naturales del cuerpo. Mas aún si la chica es tan linda como Rei. ¿Verdad Shinji? -– dijo Maya, con toda la intención, totalmente divertida con el nuevo enredo en el que se había metido su masturbado amigo.

El aludido solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y desear que se lo tragara la tierra.

-- Si ya no me necesitan, me retiro –- dijo Rei, con rostro serio y voz monocorde.

-- Si, Rei. Puedes retirarte –- dijo Misato, bastante fastidiada.

-- Hasta luego Mayor. Shinji, cuida tu cabeza. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte –- dijo Rei, mirando las vendas que rodeaban la magullada cabeza de Shinji.

--S, si... gracias –- dijo un sonrojado Shinji, agradeciendo mentalmente a Rei, por no mencionar lo que realmente había pasado en los vestidores, mientras observaba como la chica se retiraba de la enfermería, y se sorprendió al ver que al abrir la puerta, Rei se detuvo un momento para dedicarle una discreta mirada, junto con una diminuta... ¿sonrisa cómplice?

-- Bien. Yo aún tengo una montaña de informes por completar, y... –- empezó Misato, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-- N, no te preocupes. Puedo regresar solo –- dijo Shinji, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Cuando Asuka vio que Misato no iba a hacer nada sobre lo que pasó entre la Muñeca y el Baka, lanzó un bufido, dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

-- ¡Asuka! –- regañó Misato, saliendo detrás de la pelirroja –- ¡ASUKA!. ¿Qué demonios te pasa niña?... ¡ASUKA! –- regañaba Misato, mientras seguía a la pelirroja por el corredor.

-- Esa chica está furiosa... -– dijo Maya divertida, ante los evidentes celos de la pelirroja.

-- Bien Shinji, ya puedes retirarte. Toma los analgésicos que te receté, ten cuidado con tu cabeza... y trata de no meterte en más líos, si no quieres que Asuka te mate en un arranque de celos –- dijo Ritsuko, mirando a Shinji, con una sonrisa divertida.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji, con ojos desorbitados, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

Como Ritsuko no tenía intención de repetir lo que dijo, se dio la vuelta y miró a su discípula.

-- Tú también puedes retirarte Maya. Recuerda que hoy tenías el día libre. Ve a casa y descansa. Nos vemos mañana –- finalizó la científica, saliendo de la enfermería, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su discípula.

-- Si, doctora -– dijo una sonrojada y excitada Maya, con ojos soñadores, mientras se derretía en su lugar.

-- Parece que se preocupa por ti –- dijo Shinji, bajándose de la camilla, aún con lo que dijo Ritsuko dándole vueltas en la cabeza... "¿En verdad Asuka estaba...?".

-- Si... las cosas van bien encaminadas –- dijo Maya con mucha ilusión, cortando el tren de pensamientos de Shinji, mientras se abrazaba a si misma para sentir la ropa de su querida doctora, que estaba impregnada con el aroma de la mujer, lo que tenía a Maya medio intoxicada con esa afrodisíaca fragancia... según ella.

Shinji dejó de lado sus meditaciones Asukianas, al ver como Maya seguía abrazándose a si misma, mientras olía la ropa que llevaba puesta. (Gota de sudor del aludido) Fue en ese momento que Shinji reparó en el atuendo de Maya, que vestía una ropa idéntica a la de la doctora Ritsuko. Solo le faltaba la bata blanca, los anteojos y una taza de café en una mano.

-- ¿Y tú desde cuando te vistes igual que la doctora Ritsuko? -- preguntó curioso.

-- Desde que me manchaste el uniforme con sangre -– respondió Maya, con cara de pocos amigos.

-- ¿Yo hice eso?.

-- Estabas inconsciente. Vamos, por el camino te lo cuento... después de que tú me cuentes lo que realmente pasó con Rei en los vestidores –- dijo Maya, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Shinji y llevándolo a la salida de la enfermería, para internarse juntos en uno de los solitarios corredores de NERV.

-- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo con Rei? –- preguntó un sonrojado Shinji.

-- Después de todo lo que me contaste anoche, no me creo que hayas estado con Rei, solos y desnudos sin que ALGO hubiera pasado.

-- Tienes una muy mala impresión de mí. ¿Lo sabías? –- dijo Shinji, un tanto fastidiado.

-- Motivos no me faltan... señor masturbado.

-- ¿Y que hay de ti?... aspirante a lesbiana.

-- Y a mucha honra.

-- ¿En verdad vas en serio con eso? -- preguntó Shinji, mirando a su nueva amiga.

-- Por supuesto -– respondió Maya con convicción.

-- No sé que decir... ¿No te hace sentir rara el hecho de... ya sabes, estar con otra mujer?.

-- Bien... sé que puede parecer extraño, sobre todo para una persona que ha sido heterosexual toda su vida, pero... bueno. No quiero estar con "ella" porque sea mujer, quiero estar con ella porque es... "ella". ¿Entiendes?

-- Si... entiendo –- dijo Shinji, comprendiendo las palabras de la chica.

La pareja finalmente llegó frente al ascensor, Shinji pulsó el botón y las puertas se abrieron poco después. Una vez dentro, Maya miró a Shinji unos momentos antes de hablar.

-- Sabes Shinji. No sé cómo irá a resultar lo tuyo con Misato-San, pero una cosa es segura. Estos días has madurado un poco, y ganado algo más de confianza en ti mismo.

-- ¿Tú crees? -- preguntó Shinji.

-- Por su puesto. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ya no eres el mismo de hace 3 días atrás.

Shinji meditó un momento las palabras de Maya, y estaba por responder, justo cuando el ascensor se sacudió para luego detenerse a medio camino de la superficie, dejándolos con la luz de emergencia y sin sistema de aire acondicionado.

-- ¿Qué rayos? –- preguntó Shinji, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

-- El ascensor se detuvo –- dijo Maya, presionando los botones del tablero, pero ninguno parecía funcionar -– Parece que es un problema mecánico o algo por el estilo. ¡Rayos!. El teléfono de emergencia tampoco funciona –- dijo Maya, colgando el aparato en su lugar.

-- Genial. Lo único que me faltaba. Quedar atrapado como en un lata de sardinas -– regañó un frustrado Shinji.

-- Tranquilo Shinji. El sistema acusa automáticamente cualquier tipo de fallo. Lo arreglarán dentro de poco. Aunque me parece una falla muy extraña considerando que hasta el teléfono de emergencia está fuera de servicio. Los sistemas están diseñados precisamente para evitar este tipo de fallos. Me preguntó qué lo habrá causado –- se preguntaba una intrigada Maya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese preciso momento, en los vestidores de hombres...

-- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! -- regañó uno de los técnicos de mantenimiento, al ver como su compañero había cortado accidentalmente unos cables, junto con la tubería que iban a reemplazar.

-- Oye, fue un accidente –- se defendió el otro –- Al menos parece que no es nada grave. No ha sonado ninguna alarma todavía.

-- Si, es verdad. ¿Qué cables cortaste? -- preguntó el otro.

-- A ver... parece que son los que alimentan energía a los ascensores. Pero solo rebané unos pocos. A lo más habrán 2 o 3 ascensores sin energía.

-- Ah, bueno, en ese caso no es tanto. Aquí hay ascensores de sobra. Terminemos con las tuberías y después arreglamos eso.

-- ¿Y si quedó alguien atrapado? -- preguntó el otro. Ambos hombre se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que... -- ¡Noooooooooo! -- y siguieron "trabajando".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya cerca de 30 minutos y el par de atrapados ya estaba algo preocupado al darse cuenta de que el ascensor no daba señales de moverse. Seguían con la luz de emergencia que los tenía a media luz, y sin aire acondicionado, por lo que hacía mucho calor. Motivo por el cual Maya se había abierto un poco la blusa, al igual que Shinji, que tenia varios botones de la camisa abiertos.

-- Ya han pasado 30 minutos -– dijo Shinji.

-- Lo sé. Y eso me preocupa. Como te dije, esto no debería pasar. Los sistemas están diseñados precisamente para que esto no pase. Debe haber sido un problema externo.

Luego de esas palabras, el silencio se hizo otra vez. La mente de Shinji sin querer comenzó a recordar lo que pasó con Rei en los vestidos. Nada mas recordarlo, el pene se le paró como impulsado por un resorte. Recordar el beso que había dado a la intimidad de Rei, era suficiente para ponerlo a 100 por hora. Y es que nunca imaginó que los "otros" labios Rei fueran TAN suaves y TAN besables. Eso sin mencionar el otro beso que le dio Rei poco después. Y no fue un beso como el que se dio con Asuka. Se habían dado un beso en toda la regla, **CON LENGUA Y TODO**, y como bono extra, la punta de su pene había estado a milímetros de colarse entre los "otros" labios de Rei. No pudo evitar imaginar qué hubiera pasado si en vez de asustarse y salir arrancando, se hubiera quedado ahí. Rei parecía dispuesta. En una de esas...

Shinji seguía fantaseando sobre metérsela a Rei, con ojos soñadores y un hilillo de baba escurriéndosele por la boca, mientras que Maya estaba en un transe similar, pero con Ritsuko. La chica repasaba en su mente una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido en los vestidores. El cómo Ritsuko prácticamente la había devorado con la mirada antes de agacharse frente a ella. No pudo evitar imaginar qué hubiera pasado si Ritsuko nunca se hubiera levantado y derechamente se lo hubiera lamido. El ardor de la entrepierna de Maya, que no había parado desde que dejó los vestidores, volvió a subir en intensidad mientras la excitación comenzaba a consumirla.

"Mierda. Estoy caliente otra vez" pensaron Shinji y Maya, al mismo tiempo. Ambos levantaron la vista y se observaron uno al otro, ya que estaban sentados frente a frente.

Shinji no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Maya con la vista. La chica tenía una respetable delantera, y una linda figura. Sus piernas eran preciosas, sin dejar de lado esa tentadora entrepierna, que él había tenido la fortuna de admirar. Todo eso coronado con un rostro angelical. Si, Maya Ibuki estaba para comérsela.

"¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso en un momento así?" se preguntó Shinji, tan excitado, que el pene empezaba a dolerle.

Por su parte, Maya también le estaba haciendo un chequeo visual a Shinji. El chico estaba en plena pubertad y se estaba desarrollando bien. Sus hombros estaban más anchos, y podía adivinar que bajo la camisa ya no estaba tan raquítico como antes. En eso reparó en lo que Shinji trataba de ocultar. Una poderosa erección, que a primera vista denotaba que Shinji estaba bien dotado para su edad. Maya no pudo evitar imaginar como sería tener a Shinji dentro de ella. Ese solo pensamiento causó que su excitación aumentara un grado más.

"¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso en un momento así?" se preguntó Maya, juntando más las piernas, en un vano intento por librarse del ardor que la consumía.

Shinji y Maya levantaron la cabeza y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con la respiración acelerada producto de la excitación. Excitación que prácticamente podía sentirse flotando en el aire.

Para ese momento, Shinji tenía una erección tan intensa que amenazaba con reventar el cierre de su pantalón. Por su parte, Maya se encontraba en una situación similar, sintiendo un fuego abrasador entre las piernas, y una humedad que ya había empapado las bragas de su querida doctora. Fuego que amenazaba con aumentar, de solo ver el abultado pantalón de Shinji, y lo que ocultaba debajo.

Fue en ese momento que Maya supo que ya no aguantaría más y tomó una decisión. Pese a conocerlo más a fondo hace solo un día, Shinji se había transformado en un buen amigo, y los buenos amigos a veces... Con un suspiro se armó de valor, y decidió hacerle la propuesta a Shinji.

-- Shinji... –- comenzó Maya, casi en un susurro y con la voz cargada de excitación.

-- ...¿si?... -– contestó Shinji, en un tono de voz similar.

-- Yo... quiero a Ritsuko... ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –- dijo Maya.

-- Si... y yo... quiero a Misato -– dijo Shinji, sonrojándose al reconocer lo que ya era obvio.

-- Lo digo para que no te hagas una idea errónea... yo solo... quiero...bueno, me preguntaba si tú y yo... podríamos... si quieres... -– empezó Maya, pero se quedó sin palabras a medio camino.

Shinji, que por lo general no es de los tipos que captan las cosas a la primera, en esta ocasión entendió a la primera lo que Maya trataba de decir. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por la espalda al saber que por fin se le había hecho el milagro. Una mujer estaba deseosa de tener sexo con él.

-- s, si...me... gustaría... -– respondió Shinji, temblando como gelatina, pero tan caliente que dejó todos sus temores de lado.

Shinji y Maya se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Con la mirada se dijeron lo que no eran capaces de expresar en palabras: "Es solo sexo entre amigos. Nada más, nada menos".

Ninguno supo quién lo comenzó, pero de un momento a otro, Shinji y Maya estaban trabados en un fuerte abrazo, mientras se besaban en forma desenfrenada. Shinji quedó repentinamente atrapado de espaldas a la pared del ascensor, mientras Maya lo devoraba a besos a la vez que le abría la camisa para poder acariciarlo sin nada de por medio.

Al sentir las manos de Maya sobre su piel, Shinji sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo. Pese a todas sus desventuras de los pasados días, nunca había estado en esta situación. Era su primera vez y estaba navegando a ciegas. Aún así, sabía que debía corresponder en algo a la chica. Sus manos entraron en acción comenzando a recorrer el redondo trasero de Maya, la cual respondió con un gemido de placer, que le dejó más que claro que lo estaba haciendo bien... en ese momento las cadenas de Shinji se soltaron, y se dejó llevar por sus instintos y el deseo.

Maya se sintió repentinamente arrinconada contra la pared del ascensor, mientras Shinji comenzaba a devorarle el cuello a besos. Sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Shinji comenzar a recorrerle el cuerpo, ahora con total seguridad. En cosa de nada, ya tenía la blusa abierta y las manos de Shinji comenzaron a acariciarla sin nada de por medio. Maya respondió de igual forma, acariciando la espalda de Shinji por bajo la camisa, a la vez que lo abrazaba apegándolo a su cuerpo, para sentir esa placentera sensación de piel contra piel.

Shinji estaba extasiado y excitado como nunca antes en su vida. Finalmente todas esas fantasías masturbatorias se estaban haciendo realidad y podía POR FIN meterle mano a una mujer, y esa parte instintiva de su ser le decía que no desaprovechara la oportunidad. Las inexpertas manos de Shinji, continuaron su recorrido por la piel de Maya, acariciándola con pasión, mientras la chica lanzaba pequeños gemidos que lo volvían loco y aumentaban su excitación.

Maya estaba disfrutando plenamente de las atenciones de Shinji, tímidas en un primer momento, pero que de a poco tomaban más confianza, pero ella necesitaba más que simples caricias en ese momento, y su joven amante no la decepcionó.

Pese a ser algo fascinante, Shinji se cansó de devorar a besos el cuello de Maya, deslizó por hombros la blusa de la chica, haciendo que cayera al suelo y comenzó a acariciar y besar sus hombros, para terminar en ese par de pechos que acarició por sobre el sujetador. Maya reaccionó con un profundo gemido al sentir como sus pechos eran estimulados. Shinji deseaba seguir, podía sentir que Maya también lo deseaba, pero aún así, miró a la chica, buscando su autorización.

-- ¿Maya...yo...puedo...?.

-- No hay necesidad de preguntar, Shinji –- respondió una excitada Maya, mirando con los ojos nublados de deseo a su joven amante, mientras ella misma se quitaba el sujetador y le ofrecía uno de sus hermosos y tentadores senos a Shinji.

Shinji tragó sonoramente, al ver lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Eso es lo que quería, pero por alguna razón no pudo moverse. Con una sonrisa gentil, Maya tomó la cabeza de Shinji con una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su seno. Todas las dudas Shinji se fueron literalmente al carajo y se dejó llevar por la situación, comenzando a besar y lamer ese turgente seno que le estaban ofreciendo, mientras que con su otra mano trabajaba en el otro seno de la chica, acariciándolo y estimulándole el pezón tal como había visto en esas películas Hentai que vio en casa de Kensuke el día pasado.

Maya se retorció de placer al sentir como Shinji comenzaba a trabajar en sus senos, mientras dejaba escapar gemidos que resonaban con un inesperado eco dentro del pequeño ascensor. Shinji siguió con su labor, dándose el gusto de su vida, acariciando, lamiendo y chupando ese par de senos, pero pronto comenzó a descender, acariciando y besando el vientre de Maya, hasta quedar de rodillas ante ella, no sabía si por voluntad propia, o porque Maya misma lo había empujado de los hombros hasta tenerlo en ese posición. Lo único que tenia claro es que estaba bajándole las medias y las bragas a Maya, mientras ella se levantaba la faltada.

Shinji volvió a tragan sonoramente ante la vista que tenía ante él. Maya no estaba excitada, estaba RECRONTRACALIENTE. Eso era evidente al ver su intimidad empapada de lubricación, y sentir ese olor dulzón a excitación femenina que ya había sentido la otra noche en el cuarto de Misato. La pregunta era... ¿Será Maya tan dulce como Misato?.

-- Shinji... ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? –- preguntó Maya con la voz cargada de deseo.

Shinji fue sacado de su tren de pensamientos por las palabras de Maya, dándose cuenta que estaba de rodillas ante la deseosa intimidad de una deseosa Maya, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Maya dejó salir un resoplido de fastidio, pero decidió perdonárselo por esta vez, ya que Shinji era aún inexperto en estas materias. Aún así tomó la cabeza de Shinji con sus manos y la enterró entre sus piernas mientras daba un profundo y fuerte gemido de placer.

Shinji en un primer momento no supo qué hacer, pero cuando fue conciente de su posición, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y comenzó a lamer el sexo de su nueva amante.

"**ES DULCE. MAYA TAMBIEN ES DULCE"** pensó Shinji con ríos de lagrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

Maya, que en un comienzo creyó que Shinji podía sentirse sobrepasado por la situación, ahora estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa sensación que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Lo que más la enloquecía es que Shinji se lo estaba lamiendo de la misma forma que había imaginado que lo hacía su deseada Ritsuko, mientras se masturbaba por las noches. El solo pensar en Ritsuko hizo que se calentara un poco más.

Shinji seguía con su cara hundida en la entrepierna de Maya mientras la sujetaba de las piernas con sus manos, disfrutando de la situación, excitándose más y más, y mientras más se excitaba, más profundas eran las lamidas al sexo de Maya, hasta que de lleno, comenzó a introducirle la lengua.

Cuando Maya sintió la lengua de Shinji entrando en su intimidad, lanzó un profundo gemido que resonó por el ascensor, mientras tomaba la cabeza de Shinji entre sus manos, presionándolo mas entre sus piernas, invitándolo a seguir en lo que hacía, hasta que de pronto sintió que ya no podía seguir en pie. Sus piernas flaqueaban producto del placer. Había llegado al clímax.

**-- **Aaaahh, Shinji... Aaahhh... -– Maya se doblo sobre Shinji, mientras juntaba las piernas atrapando la cabeza de Shinji a la vez que gemía, producto del placer provocado por los orgasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente Maya pudo calmarse lo suficiente, se recargo contra la pared del ascensor tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Y es que la fuerza de esos orgasmos la habían pillado totalmente desprevenida.

Shinji, finalmente libre de su prisión, (aunque no es que se estuviera quejando) miró como Maya trataba de recuperar el aliento, recargada contra la pared del ascensor. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Eso había sido intenso... y delicioso. Se limpió la cara restos de fluidos vaginales de Maya con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie.

-- Maya... ¿Estás bien? -– preguntó Shinji, aun sintiendo el sabor de Maya en su boca.

-- Si... estoy... genial... me hiciste acabar como nunca antes -- dijo Maya, ya más calmada, pero aún con la respiración acelerada.

-- ¿De... de verdad? -– preguntó un sonrojado Shinji, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

-- De verdad –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa, tomando el aún húmedo rostro de Shinji entre sus manos. Paso la lengua por su mejilla retirando los últimos vestigios de su corrida, para luego plantarle a Shinji un profundo beso. Al separarse de él, miro a Shinji a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa –- Bien. Es hora de devolverte el favor.

Shinji se quedó congelado cuando su cerebro pudo procesar lo que Maya acaba de decir.

"¿Acaso ella iba a...?"

La pregunta de Shinji quedó respondida cuando Maya lo recargó contra la pared del ascensor y se arrodillaba lentamente frente a él.

"OH, MY GOD. EN VERDAD LO VA A HACER" pensó Shinji cuando vio como Maya le desabrochaba el pantalón y como luego comenzaba a bajarle el cierre, mientras lo miraba con ojos traviesos y una sonrisa seductora.

Maya bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Shinji y el pene del susodicho saltó libre de su prisión irguiéndose con una poderosísima erección, frente a los ojos de una sorprendida y complacida Maya, al constatar que su joven amante estaba efectivamente bien dotado.

-- Wow. Tenías esto bien guardado, Shinji –- dijo Maya con voz traviesa mientras tomaba el pene de Shinji con una mano, logrando que el chico se estremeciera de pies a cabeza -- Ahora sé porque Misato-San se entusiasmó y te masturbó ayer por la tarde –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa y le dio una suave lamida a la punta del pene de Shinji.

-- Aaaaahhh... -– dijo Shinji, mientras se estremecía por completo.

-- ¿Te gustó eso Shinji? -– peguntó Maya, con una sonrisa traviesa, con el pene de Shinji aún en las manos, y procedió a lamerlo como si fuera un caramelo, pasándole la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, para luego lamer metódicamente la punta del pene.

Shinji gemía y se retorcía por lo que hacía Maya, pero estaba tan excitado que eso no le bastaba, necesitaba más.

-- Maya... –- comenzó Shinji, pero se quedó sin aliento para continuar.

Maya levantó la vista y observó la mirada excitada y suplicante de Shinji. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que Shinji quería pedirle, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

-- Shinji...

-- ¿Si? –- preguntó Shinji en un susurro.

-- ¡ITADAKIMASU! –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa traviesa, tomó el pene en una de sus manos, lo rodeó con los labios y se deslizó hasta la base, mientras Shinji echaba la cabeza hacia tras y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, emitiendo un agónico y silencioso gemido de placer.

Maya comenzó a subir y bajar, tragando el pene de Shinji, y repitió la operación una y otra vez, mientras que Shinji, aturdido por el placer que experimentaba, jadeaba y gemía al sentir como se deslizaba dentro de la húmeda y caliente boca de Maya.

-- Ooohhh... Maya... si... -– gimió Shinji, mientras los labios de la chica hacían el recorrido a lo largo de su miembro, para luego sacarlo de su boca y lamerlo metódicamente, sujetándolo con las manos -– Oohhh... Maya... por favor... –- dijo Shinji, mirando a Maya con desesperación en la voz y los ojos.

Ante esas palabras de Shinji, la chica supo que su joven amante ya estaba apunto de acabar, por lo que volvió a rodearle el pene con los labios y descendió hasta la raíz. Ese fue todo el estímulo que Shinji necesito para acabar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shinji de doblarse sobre Maya, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la chica con las manos, lanzando toda su carga en la boca de su amiga-amante, a la vez que daba un potente gemido de placer y liberación. Fue justo en ese momento que la luz se restableció, a la vez que el ascensor daba un fuerte zamarrón antes de volver a funcionar. Zamarrón que causó que Maya le diera a Shinji un accidental... mordisco.

**-- ¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Maya cayó sentada al suelo del ascensor mientras Shinji caía de rodillas ante ella, sujetando su agredida masculinidad. Maya tuvo que tragar con rapidez, sin alcanzar a disfrutarlo, para poder ver el estado de su lastimado amante.

-- Shinji, perdona, no quise morderte. Fue un accidente. ¿Shinji?. ¿Shinji estas bien? –- preguntó Maya con verdadera preocupación, ya que le había dado una mascada verdaderamente fuerte.

Shinji miró a Maya con ojos llorosos.

-- Casi me lo arrancas de un mordisco. ¿CÓMO RAYOS CREES QUE ESTOY? –- lloró Shinji con dos ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sujetando su ahora mordisqueado pene.

-- Te dije que fue un accidente –- se defendió Maya, que comenzó a subirse las bragas y las medias, ya que aun las tenía abajo –- Vamos Shinji, arréglate antes de que el ascensor se detenga y nos vea alguien –- finalizó Maya, bajándose la falda y buscando su sujetador y su blusa.

En eso estaba el par cuando el ascensor de detuvo y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

-- ¡Shinji, tápate! -– lo apremió Maya, mientras se tapaba los pechos como podía con la blusa.

**-- ¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

-- ¿Shinji qué pasa?

-- ¿QUÉ FUE ESE GRITO? -– preguntó Ritsuko, asomándose dentro del ascensor.

-- Do, do, do, doctora Ritsuko. ¿Qué, que hace aquí? –- preguntó Maya, sin poder creer su mala suerte al ver a la científica, que observaba a Shinji arrodillado en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, y a ella desnuda de la cintura para arriba, medio cubierta con la blusa.

-- Regresaba a mi laboratorio luego de buscar a Misato para llevarla a la superficie –- dijo Ritsuko, mirando fijamente a la medio vestida, despeinada y sudorosa Maya.

-- ¿La Mayor Katsuragi se perdió otra vez? -– preguntó Maya, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- Si... se volvió a perder –- contestó Ritsuko, viendo con detenimiento una sustancia de aspecto lechoso que Maya tenía untada en una de sus mejillas, muy cerca de la boca –- Límpiate la cara Maya. La tienes untada con... "Algo" -– dijo la rubia entre dientes, ya imaginando lo que era ese "algo".

Maya se sonrojó a la quinta potencia mientras se limpiaba la cara de los restos de la corrida de Shinji.

-- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a Shinji?. Lanzó un grito que parecía que lo estuvieran matando –- preguntó Ritsuko, con cara de pocos amigos, mirando a Shinji, aún de rodillas y de espaldas a la puerta.

Al escuchar su nombre, Shinji volteó lentamente para ver a las dos mujeres, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-- Ayuda –- dijo Shinji, con voz finita y suplicante, al borde del llanto.

-- ¿Ayuda? – preguntaron Ritsuko y Maya, sin entender.

-- Me lo agarré con el cierre del pantalón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mosqueada Ritsuko estaba sentada en una silla frente a un avergonzado Shinji, que estaba con los pantalones abajo mientras la científica le desinfectaba con pinzas, algodón y yodo, la pequeña herida que se había hecho en el pene con el cierre del pantalón. Pero lo que tenía realmente avergonzado a Shinji, es que su recién estrenado Camarada de Armas, no se le había bajado, por el contrario, lo tenía levantado y firme en su lugar, listo para el siguiente Round. Y es que no todos los días tenía a una mujer tan atractiva como Ritsuko al frente y a la altura precisa para que se lo chup... se entiende. Sumado esto a lo que le había hecho Maya, pues como que estaba más que sobre estimulado y el dolor parecía no hacerle efecto. En otras palabras, seguía caliente.

Mientras, Ritsuko seguía su labor con cara de circunstancia y un ligero "Tic" en su ojo derecho, al tener la masculinidad de Shinji apuntándola directo a la cara. Pero lo que en verdad la molestaba era la marca de una dentadura rodeando la base del pene de Shinji. No se necesitaba ser muy listos para saber a "quien" pertenecía ese molde de dientes.

-- No puedo creer que aun lo tengas levantado –- regañó Ritsuko.

-- Perdón -– dijo Shinji, casi llorando de vergüenza, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-- Lo digo por esa marca de dientes que tienes ahí. Por poco y te lo arrancan de un mordisco.

Shinji no supo que decir, solo se limito a crear una nueva tonalidad de rojo. Un poco más atrás, Maya estaba tan avergonzada como Shinji, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras pensaba en su actual situación

La doctora Ritsuko no había dicho una sola palabra luego de encontrarlos en el ascensor, pero era evidente que sabía lo que había pasado. No por nada los encontró con la ropa desarreglada, sudorosos, a Shinji con el pene afuera del pantalón, y a ella con restos de semen escurriéndose por la cara... eso sin mencionar ese olor a sexo que estaba flotando dentro del ascensor, y el molde de dientes que le dejó al pene de Shinji, cuando lo mordió por accidente. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

-- Eso es todo -– dijo Ritsuko, levantándose repentinamente y lanzándole a Shinji una caja de curitas –- Ponte la curita tú mismo y saca esa cosa de mi laboratorio.

-- Perdón...

Ritsuko dio un resoplido molesto y dejó a Shinji curándose a si mismo, para acercarse a Maya, quedando frente a ella mientras la observaba con una mirada que Maya no podía clasificar.

-- ¿Có...como está Shinji? -- preguntó Maya, encogiéndose sobre si misma producto de la penetrante mirada de su superior.

-- Vivirá –- fue la seria respuesta de la científica.

-- Que... que bien -- respondió Maya, un tanto nerviosa por la proximidad de Ritsuko, ya que pese a todo lo que había pasado, seguía excitada y necesitaba con urgencia terminar lo que había comenzado con Shinji... aunque si pudiera acabarlo con su deseada Ritsuko, sería algo realmente fabuloso.

-- Si... me alegro por ustedes –- dijo Ritsuko, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada que ahora Maya pudo reconocer como de enfado.

-- No doctora, yo... -- dijo Maya, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había cogido a Ritsuko por un brazo, y que prácticamente se había apegado a ella.

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos. Maya con algo de arrepentimiento y deseo, y Ritsuko con enfado. Por unos momentos ninguna dijo nada, hasta que Ritsuko sintió un aroma familiar. Olisqueo un par de veces cerca de Maya y lo confirmó. Olor a excitación femenina.

Maya abrió los ojos en sorpresa al comprender que uno de sus mayores temores se había hecho realidad. Estaba tan excita y tan mojada entre las piernas, que Ritsuko terminó por oler su excitación. La mirada seria y penetrante que le dedicó la mujer fue la confirmación.

-- Bien. Los dejo. Imagino que tienen cosas que hacer –- dijo Ritsuko en un tono molesto y salió del laboratorio a grandes zancadas dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

-- ¿Que pasó? -- preguntó Shinji levantando la cabeza, ya que estaba ocupado abrochando sus pantalones, por lo que no se percató de lo que pasó entre las dos mujeres.

-- Nada... vamos Shinji. Se hace tarde –- dijo una ahora decaída Maya.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y acá tenemos otro capítulo más de este calenturiento fic.

Finalmente pasó lo que estaba anunciando desde hace un tiempo, que es además lo que muchos estaban esperando y solicitando por mails. Un encuentro de tipo sexual entre Shinji y su nueva amiga Maya Ibuki, solo que no pudieron llegar al final, por los motivos que leyeron más arriba.

¿Qué más poder decir del presente capítulo? Candente como el solo, el más candente de todos hasta ahora (creo) Lo más divertido de todo, es que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, Shinji sigue "Técnicamente virgen". ¿Quién se llevará el premio¿Misato¿Rei¿Asuka? Ya veremos.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**saQhra: **Hola, gusto en saludarte. Claro que conozco Onegai Teacher, hace años que forma parte de mi colección personal, y su no continuacion, Onegai Twins, desde hace poco. Algo de eso hay, pero la parte del beso ni por asomo. Gracias por escribir.

**shiro-wolfman-k: **Me alegra poder darle un poco de relajo y diversión a tu vida con este humilde fic, que ya se acerca a su final. (todo tiene un final). Lo de Rei yo también lo analizé con mucho cuidado, y por eso precisamente solicite la ayuda de Fantastic-Man, una autoridad en todo lo que se refiera a Rei, y él le hizo algunos retoques a esa parte de la historia, con lo cual ganó algunos puntos.

El ritmo de escritura es algo que quiero mantener, (y en lo posible aumentar) para este fic, y para MI OTRO YO, que quiero sacar del momentáneo Stand-By y darle fin de una vez. Sobre Shinji y su virginidad, ya veremos quien se lleva el premio. Saludos.

**AoshMi SeshLin: **Tratándose de Shinji, no es de extrañar que teniendo dos mujeres dispuestas, no haya sido capaz de atinar con ninguna. Al menos en este capítulo pudo por fin hacer GRANDES avances... aunque, técnicamente sigue siendo virgen. Saludos, y usted también se me cuida.

**Fantastic-Man: **Si el pasado fue un capítulo de antología, es sin dudas gracias a tu colaboración, ya que la parte de Shinji y Rei, es fruto de tu calenturienta mente. ¿Qué esperas para escribir otro Lemon? Tienes madera para escribir ese tipo de relatos.

Explorar algo de una posible relación de Maya y Ritsuko es algo que siempre me llamó la atención. No porque sea un amante del Yuri, sino porque se insinuó algo en la serie, lo dejaron en el aire y uno quedó con gusto a poco. ¿Escribiré algún día un fic Yuri sobre Maya y Ritsuko? No lo sé, pero si escribí uno de Ryoko y Ayeka, entonces no lo puedo descartar. El tiempo dirá.

Sobre él encuentro de Shinji y Maya, tus dudas están respondidas, y creo que con creces. Sobre Asuka, estoy en total acuerdo contigo. Soy de la idea de que Auska lo único que buscaba, es que Shinji la acorrale en una esquina y le de hasta dejarla mirando estrellas (disculpen el lenguaje). Al menos en este fic, a la pelirroja no se le está dando. Sobre la parte de Shinji y Rei, nuevamente muchas gracias por la idea, y los retoques que le diste a esa parte de la historia, que ganó mucho más cuerpo del que tenía.

P.D.1: No veo a Shinji como actor porno. No da la talla, pese a tenerlo grande.

P.D.2: Como te dije por mail, una vez terminado este fic, Mi OTRO YO, tiene 100 por ciento de prioridad y no me detengo hasta terminarlo, junto con sacar más capítulos de LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS. Como te comentaba por mail, la idea es dejar el camino libre para ese Fic de Shinji y Rei con el que vengo amenazando desde hace muuuuucho tiempo y esa otra locura de fic que tú ya sabes.

Saludos, y actualiza pronto DOS CARAS...

**El Santo Pegaso: **No hay duda de que Shinji lo ha pasado en grande, solo que recién ahora último se decidió a disfrutarlo. Luego de su encontrón con Rei, pasó de Maya, y ahora viene Misato. Asuka sigue sufriendo por tonta, pero una vez que le toque a ella. Ya veremos en que termina todo este enredo calenturiento. Un abrazo también para ti.

**Nauto Ikari de Hyrule: **El capítulo estuvo un pelito más largo que los anteriores, pero si se te hizo corto, es que te gustó, y eso me alegra. Espero que este también te guste, mira que está muuuuucho más subidito que el anterior. Asuka seguirá sufriendo (una vez que le toque a ella) mientras Shinji la seguirá pasando bien.

Voy a estar esperando por leer ese fic que vas a escribir y te daré mi comentario. Sobre eso de aconsejarte para escribir Lemon, pues¿Qué consejo poder darte?... ¡¡¡TEN HARTO SEXO!!! No, no. Es broma. Hablando en serio. No se me ocurre que aconsejarte. No hay un secreto ni nada por el estilo, es solo cuestión de inspiración. En lo personal escucho música sugerente, como I WANT YOUR SEX, de George Michael, o I DIDNT MEAN TO TURN YOU ON, de Robert Palmer, esta última, la que escuché mientras escribía lo del ascensor. La música es una buena fuente de inspiración a la hora de escribir. Creo que al final si te di un consejo.

**Onashiru Okanami: **Otro lector contento. Eso me alegra. El capítulo gustó y esa era la idea. Espero que este guste tanto como el anterior, pero considerando el contenido, creo que ya a cumplir con las expectativas. Sobre Shinji, si hasta el capítulo pasado estabas en la duda sobre si lo disfrutaba o no, en este capítulo las dudas se disiparon. La pasó bien, aunque el final fue medio accidentado... eso pasa por leer tanto a City Hunter antes de escribir fics.

**Fox: **Parece que tú disfrutaste más que Shinji lo que pasó con Rei. Quién pudiera estar en su lugar¿verdad?. Bueno, sobre lo otro que comentabas, la pregunta está respondida. Pasó casi de todo en ese ascensor, aunque no terminó muy bien para Shinji. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es su Karma. Y sobre lo que comentamos hace un tiempo en el MSM. Ya bajé ONEGAI TWINS. Efectivamente, no es tan buena como ONEGAI TEACHER, pero igual no está tan mal, y el opening, "SECOND FLIGTH" es realmente bueno.

**Hombre del Saco: **Quién no quisiera que le pasara lo que a Shinji. El muy... la está pasando de lo lindo, pero lo único que hace es lamentarse. Lo bueno es que finalmente se dejó de lloriquear y comenzó a disfrutar de la situación. Como te dije por un mail que te mandé, JARDÍN DE EVA la encuentras en la página de SEFERINO, www.ngefics.tk una página dedicada íntegramente a EVA y a difundir fics de esta grandiosa serie. Los demás fics, te los mandé, porque en honor a la verdad no recuerdo de donde los bajé, y la página de donde bajé DIAS DE CHICA, ya no existe.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**NOTA 2:** Nuevamente el amigo Fantastic-Man, colaboró dándole algunos importantes retoques a una escena entre Shinji y Rei. Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo.

**Capítulo VII: "ESTAS COSAS SIEMPRE ME PASAN A MI"**

Shinji y Maya FINALMENTE pudieron salir de NERV, luego de un largo y ajetreado día en que había pasado de todo. Bueno, "CASI" todo, ya que pese a la espectacularmente excitante y deliciosa mamada de Maya, Shinji seguía siendo "Técnicamente Virgen". Precisamente en eso iba pensando el susodicho mientras su mente lo llevaba una y otra vez a lo que pasó con Maya en el ascensor. Cómo Maya se lo había mamado, la deliciosa sensación de sentirse deslizándose dentro de su caliente y húmeda boca, y por sobre todo, el sabor de Maya, que aún podía sentir en su boca.

-- Dulce –- dijo Shinji, con ojos soñadores y un hilillo de baba escurriéndosele por la boca.

-- Perdón. ¿Que dijiste? -- preguntó Maya, que también iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-- Nada, nada –- dijo Shinji, bajando el rostro sonrojado, y tratando de ignorar la erección que no se le había bajado en ningún momento, pese a la mascada que le dio Maya y el accidente con el cierre del pantalón.

Maya asintió con la cabeza y bajó el rostro, continuando su camino junto a Shinji, a tomar el autobús que los dejaba a una cuadra del edificio donde vivía Maya.

Maya seguía decaída por lo que había pasado. Su encontrón con Shinji no era algo que tuviera planeado. Si pasó, fue única y exclusivamente porque en ese momento estaba ENFERMA de caliente, y sentir la lengua de Shinji pasando por entre sus "otros" labios, saboreándola con desenfreno, era algo que necesitaba con urgencia. El problema es que su deseada Ritsuko la había descubierto, y con la evidencia del delito escurriéndosele por una mejilla.

"¿Ahora qué pensará la doctora de mi?" se preguntó Maya, enojada por su mala suerte. Y como si eso fuera poco, seguía tan caliente como antes de solo recordar lo que hizo Shinji en su entrepierna.

Maya miró a Shinji al mismo tiempo que él la miraba a ella. Con la cara de calientes que tenían ambos, de solo mirarse supieron que aún estaban con ganas de seguir con la fiesta. Se sonrojaron visiblemente. Estaban hechos un par de calientes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo fue que habían llegado frente a la puerta del departamento de Maya, ya que todo el camino habían estado más pendientes de meterse mano mutualmente, que de ver por donde iban.

El paseo en autobús había sido particularmente agitado, y excitante. Mientras Shinji se divertía explorando con una mano bajo la falda de Maya, ella tenía una mano metida dentro del pantalón de Shinji, muy entretenida jugando con su pene, que agradecía con una gran erección las atenciones de la chica. El camino hasta el edificio fue algo más relajado, ya que estaban en un espacio público, y se vería mal que una chica caminara con una mano dentro del pantalón de un chico, y que este a su vez, tuviera una mano debajo de la falda de la chica. Además que técnicamente hablando, sería muy difícil caminar así. Esto cambió radicalmente cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Maya. Apenas entraron al ascensor, se fueron uno contra otro, besándose y metiéndose mano como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Salieron del ascensor dando tumbos y caminaron así hasta la puerta del departamento de Maya, donde Shinji tuvo que soltarla un poco para que la chica buscara las llaves.

Ahí estaban ahora, ante la puerta del departamento de Maya. Shinji sabía lo que pasaría una vez cruzada esa puerta. Al fin podría tener sexo. Simple y desenfrenado Sexo, hasta que ya no diera más de cansado. Tragó sonoramente. Estaba un poco asustado, pero por sobre todo. CALIENTE.

Nada más Maya abrió la puerta de su departamento, la pareja entró dando tumbos entre besos y agarrones.

-- Al fin llegas Maya.

-- ¿Qué te retrasó tanto?.

-- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!!! –- gritaron Shinji y Maya cayendo aparatosamente al suelo de la impresión, al ver a Makoto y Shigeru instalados en la mesa con unas cervezas, una fuente de patatas fritas, fumándose un habano cada uno, mientras jugaban a las cartas.

-- Makoto, Shigeru... ¿¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN EN MI DEPARTAMENTO?? –- regañó Maya, entre asustada y frustrada, al ver a sus dos inoportunos compañeros de trabajo en medio de su casa arruinando sus "planes".

-- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? -– preguntó Makoto sin entender -– Hoy es viernes. Todos los viernes jugamos pocker. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-- La última vez quedamos en que sería en tu departamento –- dijo Shigeru.

Maya pestañeó un par de veces en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que los hombres tenían razón. Ellos siempre jugaban pocker los martes y los viernes, y por estas cosas de la vida, este viernes tocaba en su departamento.

-- ...Oh... –- fue todo lo que pudo decir Maya, agradeciendo que al parecer sus compañeros no vieron bien nada comprometedor.

-- Oye Maya. ¿Qué no es Shinji sobre el que estás sentada? -– preguntó Shigeru.

En ese momento Maya recordó a Shinji, y que había caído sobre él. Al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre el pecho de Shinji, con una pierna a cada lado, mientras el susodicho estaba inconsciente, con la boca abierta, los ojos en blanco y una gran mancha roja sobre el vendaje de su cabeza.

-- ¡¡SHINIJI!!. ¿¿Shinji estás bien??. ¡¡Shinji responde!! -– decía Maya con desesperación mientras zarandeaba a Shinji de los hombros y la cabeza de este se iba de un lado a otro.

-- ¿Por qué viniste con Shinji?. ¿Acaso quería jugar pocker con nosotros? –- preguntó Shigeru.

-- ¿Y por qué vistes como la Doctora Ritsuko? –- preguntó Makoto, reparando en la ropa de Maya.

-- ¡¡Dejen de preguntar estupideces y ayúdenme con Shinji!! –- dijo Maya revisando la herida en la frente de Shinji. Nada más quitar el vendaje de la cabeza un chorro de sangre saltó directo a la cara de Maya, bañándola en sangre por segunda vez en el día.

-- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!! –- gritaron asustados Makoto y Shigeru, al ver el geiser de sangre que salía de la frente de Shinji.

-- **¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!. ¡¡¡SE LE ABRIERON LOS PUNTOS!!! **–- gritó una ensangrentada Maya, haciendo compresa con las manos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba concentrada en el juego de video, apaleando a todo los personajes que se le aparecían por delante con su equipo de 3 luchadoras. Una que vestía como barman, otra con pantalones de cuero, camisa blanca ajustada, suspensores y guantes, y la otra, con la que jugaba en ese momento, una voluptuosa chica que vestía un pequeñísimo y sugerente traje rojo y blanco, que cargaba dos abanicos, con los que estaba literalmente demoliendo a abanicazos a un tipo de traje de cuerpo, que cayo de espaldas para no levantarse más.

-- ¡¡¡SI!!! -- dijo Asuka, al derrotar a otro equipo, pasando a otra ronda.

Hikari observaba a Asuka, sentada en su cama con algo de pena. Sabía que a su amiga le pasaba algo, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese algo tenía que ver con Shinji, pero mientras la pelirroja no quisiera hablar, no sacaba nada con presionarla, solo le restaba esperar y estar a su lado cuando necesitara apoyo. Aunque sabía que nunca lo pediría.

Por su parte Asuka no lo estaba pasando tan bien como aparentaba. La imagen de una Rei desnuda, sentada sobre un Shinji desnudo, y después tomándole el pene en las manos, es algo que no había podido sacar de su mente, y el que Misato no hubiera hecho nada al respecto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa con Misato, por lo que nada más llegar al departamento tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí, porque si se quedaba iba a agarrar a Misato y gritarle de todo. Pero la principal razón por la que salió fue para no ver a Shinji. Y es que ya no sabía lo que le pasaba con él.

Shinji era la representación de todo que odiaba. Era patético, llorón, introvertido y débil. Todo lo que despreciaba estaba representado en ese idiota, y aun así pudo superarla en el EVA, probando que ese chico no solo tenía capacidad para ser piloto sino que a veces podía mostrar valor y hombría. Y lo que es peor, había despertado cosas en ella que nunca había experimentado.

El muy desgraciado se había colado en los vestidores de la escuela y se lo había visto, y como si fuera poco, después va y se baja los pantalones y le muestra su... bueno, en honor a la verdad ella le bajó los pantalones, pero fue un accidente. Aun así, al muy desgraciado se le paró en frente de ella, y debía reconocer que estaba bien equipado. Tan bien equipado que hasta se había masturbado pensando en él, y ahora no podía dejar de imaginarse a ella en el lugar de Rei, desnuda sobre Shinji, guiando el pene de Shinji hasta su entrada con las manos, para después deslizarse sobre él, dejando entrar en su cuerpo y... "¿¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO??"

-- ¡¡¡SHEISSE!!! --gritó Asuka, lanzando con rabia al suelo el mando de la consola, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y de que sentía un fuerte ardor entre las piernas.

-- Asuka. ¿Que rayos te pasa?. Ese Play-Station es de una de mis hermanas.

-- Perdón, Hikari, yo... necesito usar tu baño –- dijo Asuka saliendo rumbo al baño, dejando a una preocupada Hikari detrás.

En el baño, Asuka cerró con llave, se bajó el pantalón del pijama y las bragas, para comenzar a satisfacerse a si misma, e intentar calmar el fuego que había entre sus piernas. Muy a su pesar, no fue Kaji, el que acudió a sus fantasías, fue la imagen de un desnudo Shinji sobre el que ella estaba sentada, empalándose así misma en ese simiente de carne que la había impresionado tanto.

-- Aaaahhhh... madito Shinji... ¿por qué...? aaahhh... te odio... -- decía Asuka en susurros, antes de taparse la boca con una mano, para acallar el fuerte gemido que quería dejar su garganta al haber llegado al clímax.

Una vez más calmada, Asuka dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, con el rostro contraído por la rabia. Se había corrido pensando en Shinji por segunda vez. ¿Acaso había algo mal con ella¿Estaba loca o acaso...?.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Ya está –- dijo una fastidiada Ritsuko, terminando de suturar por segunda vez la cabeza de un aturdido Shinji, que estaba recostado en una camilla en un pequeño laboratorio que ocupaba Ritsuko, para hacerle los exámenes semanales a los pilotos EVA.

-- Gracias -– dijo Shinji, un tanto atontado por la anestesia, pese a ser solo local.

-- No hay nada que agradecer. Solo cumplo con mi deber –- dijo Ritsuko, vendando una vez más la cabeza de Shinji.

-- Doctora... ¿Podría no avisarle a Misato de esto?. No quisiera preocuparla –- dijo Shinji.

-- Se va a preocupar de todas formas al llegar a casa y no encontrarte ahí -– respondió la mujer.

-- Bien, yo... desde ayer que no he dormido donde Misato –- dijo Shinji, un tanto avergonzado.

-- ¿Cómo está Shinji? -– preguntó una agitada Maya, entrando al laboratorio, recién bañada y vistiendo la horrible ropa deportiva que le había dejado Makoto unas horas antes, al no tener ya nada mas que ponerse.

-- Vivirá –- fue la fría respuesta Ritsuko, estrechando los ojos al mirar fijamente a Maya, imaginando ya donde había pasado Shinji la noche anterior.

-- ¿Doctora? -– preguntó Shinji tímidamente.

-- Está bien. Pero debes quedarte aquí y descansar. Te administré algunos medicamentos un tanto fuertes, además ya es muy tarde para que te vayas solo, y menos en ese estado –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Si, doctora. Gracias –- dijo Shinji, ya sintiendo el efecto de esos medicamentos que mencionó Ritsuko.

-- Bien. Recuéstate y duerme –- dijo Ritsuko, tapando a un ya casi dormido Shinji con una manta, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar directo hasta Maya –- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Vamos a mi oficina.

-- Si, doctora –- dijo Maya, mirando al suelo, sintiéndose como un condenado a muerte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato miraba la ciudad por el balcón de su departamento con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro. Al llegar a casa y ver la nota de Asuka, diciendo que iría a dormir donde Hikari y que llegaría por la tarde, supuso que era una excelente oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Shinji, pero no contaba con que Shinji tampoco estuviera en casa.

Sabía que las cosas entre ellos no habían estado bien desde que ella lo descubrió masturbándose, y después el verla a ella masturbándose debió ser algo muy fuerte. Pero después de esa casi beso que se habían dado, pensó que las cosas podían arreglarse.

En ese momento ella vio algo que hizo dar un vuelco al corazón. Pudo ver deseo en los ojos de Shinji, deseo y algo más, algo que si era lo que ella pensaba...

Misato se empinó de un trago la lata de cerveza. Al menos estas horas sola habían servido para algo. Había tomado una decisión. No sabía si era la correcta, pero si sabía que era lo que ella deseaba, lo que había visto en los ojos de Shinji.

-- Debo estar loca por considera esto, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. No puedo –- dijo Misato para si, mirando el cielo estrellado -- ¿Dónde te metiste, Shinji?.

-- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Shinji?.

Maya tragó sonoramente ante la directa pregunta de Ritsuko.

Ambas mujeres habían llegado hace unos minutos a la oficina de Ritsuko. Maya permanecía de pie, mientras que la científica se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mirando a Maya con una mirada fulminante detrás de ese par de anteojos, que le daban un aire intelectual. Ritsuko estaba furiosa. Eso Maya podía notarlo a kilómetros, pero aún así, no pudo dejar de admirar lo hermosa que se veía la científica con ese rostro fiero. Parecía una leona lista para saltar sobre su presa.

-- ¿Y bien. No me vas a responder?. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Shinji? –- insistió Ritsuko, sacando a Maya de sus pensamientos.

-- Eeehh, bueno... somos amigos -– dijo Maya, con voz nerviosa.

-- ¡¡MENTIRA!! –- gritó Ritsuko, dando un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio, haciendo saltar a Maya del susto -- ¿Acaso crees que me voy a tragar eso luego de lo que he visto hoy?

-- Pero, doctora... es la verdad. Somos amigos -– respondió tímidamente Maya.

-- ¿Se la chupas a todos tus amigos? –- preguntó Ritsuko, mirando fijamente a Maya.

Maya se sonrojó furiosamente, y no supo qué responder.

-- Hace unas horas en el ascensor, se lo estabas mamando, y te entusiasmaste tanto que hasta le diste un mordisco –- dijo Ritsuko, parándose de su escritorio y caminando hasta quedar frente a la chica.

-- Eso no es verdad. Fue un accidente, pasó cuando el ascensor se...

-- Entonces lo reconoces –- dijo Ritsuko estrechando los ojos, mientras Maya llevaba las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de que se había auto incriminado -- ¿Qué más hicieron en ese ascensor?.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Shinji solo es un mocoso de 15 años. ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste es un delito Maya?. Si Misato se entera de esto puede mandarte encarcelar –- dijo Ritsuko, mirando a Maya directo a los ojos.

-- Doctora, yo...

-- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Lo amas?.

-- ¡¡NO!!. Ya se lo dije, somos amigos, nada más –- respondió Maya.

-- ¿Se la chupas a todos tus amigos? –- preguntó Ritsuko otra vez.

-- ¡¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO!! -– gritó Maya en respuesta, dejando salir toda su tensión –- Estaba excitada, él también. Ninguno de los dos lo planeó. ¡¡SIMPLEMENTE PASÓ!!.

-- ¡¡¡NO ME GRITES MAYA!!!.

-- Entonces no diga ese tipo de cosas.

-- ¿Qué lo hiciste con Shinji?.

-- ¡¡NO LO HICIMOS!! –- gritó Maya otra vez, perdiendo la paciencia.

-- ¡¡¡¡PERO LO HUBIERAN HECHO SI YO NO APAREZCO!!!!.

-- ¿Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA CON QUIEN YO ME ACUESTE?.

-- **¡¡¡ME IMPORTA, PORQUE ERES MI!!! –- **gritó Ritsuko,arrinconando a Maya contra la pared.

-- ...¿qué?... -– preguntó Maya, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-- Lo que escuchaste, Maya –- dijo Ritsuko, mirando fijamente a Maya con el rostro a escasos centímetros de ella -– **¡¡Eres mía!!. ¿¿Lo entiendes??. ¡¡¡Mía y de nadie más!!!.**

Luego de esas palabras, la científica le plantó un profundo y apasionado beso, que dejó a Maya literalmente sin aliento.

-- Eres mía, Maya... nunca lo olvides... solo mía... –- decía Ritsuko entre besos, mientras Maya estaba como congelada con los ojos desorbitados.

Maya sintió que su corazón iba a estallar al escuchar esas palabras. Ritsuko, "SU" Ritsuko la estaba reclamando. Cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas, al comprender que su sueño ya no lo era más, ahora era una realidad.

Ritsuko se sobresaltó al sentir como un par de brazos la rodeaban por el cuello, y como Maya comenzaba a corresponder el beso que le estaba dando. La lengua de la chica irrumpió en su boca, explorando y trabándose en un combate con su propia lengua, donde ninguna se daba por vencida. Era una sensación electrizante, así y todo, Ritsuko tomó conciencia en ese momento de lo que había hecho. Literalmente había estallado en celos, dejando salir algo que había guardado por mucho tiempo en lo profundo de su corazón. Que estaba enamorada de Maya.

Luego de un profundo e intenso beso, ambas mujeres se separaron ante la necesidad de respirar. Ritsuko miró a Maya con algo de temor por la reacción de la chica. Ella era lesbiana, lo había asumido hace años cuando estaba en la Universidad, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Maya. Sabía que a diferencia de ella, Maya era heterosexual, había tenido una historia con Kaji, y ahora parecía tener una con Shinji. Pero todas esas cavilaciones de Ritsuko quedaron de lado al ver el rostro de Maya, por el que corrían libremente las lágrimas, que brotaban de los anegados ojos de la chica.

-- ...¿Maya?... –- preguntó Ritsuko, sintiendo que todos sus celos y deseos por esa chica se evaporaban al verla llorar. "Mierda. Lo arruiné", pensó Ritsuko, con temor.

Para total sorpresa de Ritsuko, lejos de una reacción de desprecio o una bofetada como mínimo, Maya le sonrió. Para Ritsuko, esa fue la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y se sorprendió más, al ver la felicidad que irradiaban los ojos de la chica, pese a las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos.

-- ¿Maya? -- volvió a preguntar Ritsuko, al sentir el fuerte abrazo de Maya, que se apegaba a su cuerpo mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-- No sabe cuanto tiempo he soñado con que me diga algo como eso doctora.

-- ¿Maya?.

-- La quiero Doctora –- Dijo Maya, mirando a Ritsuko directo a los ojos, causando que la científica se sonrojara por primera vez en mucho tiempo –- La quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero temía que usted no sintiera lo mismo por mi.

-- Pero... ¿Que hay con...?.

-- Entre Shinji y yo solo hay amistad. Lo que pasó solo fue algo del momento. Nos consolamos uno al otro, ya que estábamos en el mismo barco, nada más. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-- Pero... tú no eres... digo a ti te gustan... -- empezó Ritsuko, pero se quedó sin palabras. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Maya. El ver a la persona más inteligente del mundo sin saber que decir no era algo que se veía todos los días.

-- ¿Que si soy heterosexual? Shinji me preguntó eso ayer... y le respondí que puede parecer extraño, sobre todo para una persona que ha sido heterosexual toda su vida. Pero no quiero estar con usted porque sea mujer. Quiero estar con usted, porque es usted.

-- Maya... ¿en verdad tú...?.

-- Aún no sé si lo que siento por usted es amor o no. Pero si me deja estar a su lado, podríamos descubrirlo juntas –- dijo Maya mirando a Ritsuko, con el corazón bombeando a mil.

-- Ritsuko... cuando estemos solas, llámame Ritsuko –- respondió la científica con una sonrisa.

-- Si... Ritsuko –- respondió Maya ampliando su sonrisa, antes de buscar con ansias los labios de la científica. Ritsuko no se hizo esperar y ambas compartieron un profundo y apasionado beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji despertó a eso de las 5:55 de la mañana. Al menos eso decía el reloj que estaba en la pared del laboratorio. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. No por nada se la había cocido 2 veces y se había dado un cabezazo de los mil demonios en los vestidores. Intentó dormir otro poco, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño otra vez, así que decidió levantarse. Dio un suspiro de resignación y bajó de la camilla. Como Ristuko y Maya no estaban por ningún lado, supuso que se habían ido a sus casas. Solo deseaba que las cosas fueran bien para Maya, ya que Ritsuko se veía algo molesta.

Decidió ir a darse un baño para despertar bien y cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que traía puesta estaba arrugada y manchada de sangre. Por suerte era previsor y manejaba una muda de ropa en caso de alguna emergencia.

Shinji se dio un largo y relajante baño caliente, donde pudo comprobar que su maltratado Camarada de Armas se encontraba en mejores condiciones, pese al palmetazo de Asuka, la masticada que le dio Maya y el accidente con el cierre del pantalón, además, el molde de dientes que le dejó Maya, ya había prácticamente desaparecido. Lo que era algo muy bueno, ya que esas marcas eran MUY comprometedoras. Una vez terminado su baño, Shinji vistió con su muda de ropa y salió de los vestidores. Miró la hora y faltaban un par de minutos para las 7:00 de la mañana. Había pensado en dar una vuelta por el geofrente para distraerse un poco de todas sus recientes "desventuras" y de paso pensar en cómo afrontar lo que se le venía. Pero no pudo ir muy lejos, porque alguien se acercó a hablar con él.

-- ¿Que haces tan temprano en NERV, Shinji?.

-- ¡¡¡REI!!! -- dijo Shinji, sorprendido al ver a la chica parada frente a él.

-- Pensé que la doctora Ritsuko, solo me había sitiado a mi para las pruebas de esta mañana.

-- No... es que. Pasé la noche acá. Por lo de mi cabeza, ya sabes -– dijo Shinji con algo de nerviosismo.

-- ¿Cómo estás? -- preguntó Rei, con genuino interés, acercándose más a Shinji.

-- Eeeehhh bien. Si, estoy buen –- dijo Shinji, tragando sonoramente, mientras que su mente no pudo evitar repasar las perturbadoramente eróticas escenas que vivió con Rei, en los vestidores el día pasado mientras se percataba como, al igual que en aquella ocasión, ella se estaba acercando peligrosamente a él.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso –- dijo Rei, con una diminuta, pero hermosísima sonrisa, acercándose a Shinji hasta casi estar juntos, mientras le tocaba con delicadez la frente con la punta de los dedos de una manos, sobre el parche donde estaban las suturas.

Esa sola acción de Rei, disparó todo el aparataje sexual de Shinji, y su pene cobró vida otra vez, saltando como impulsado por un resorte en una erección de campeonato. Como Rei estaba TAN cerca de Shinji, la punta del pene de este nuevamente quedó enterrado entre las piernas de Rei, mientras le remangaba un poco la falda.

Rei miró hacía abajo al sentir la presión entre sus piernas. Al ver ese espectáculo dio un par de pestañadas, mientras que a Shinji le aparecía una senda gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Ahora si que pensara que soy todo un pervertido". Pensó un avergonzado tercer elegido.

-- Esta es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto –- comentó Rei mirando a Shinji directo a los ojos, con una pequeñísima sonrisa... ¿traviesa?.

El oír esta extraña respuesta, sumado ello al ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Rei, causó un cortocircuito en el cerebro de Shinji. Después de lo que pasó con Maya en el ascensor, ya sabía como era el asunto, y lo RICO que era, por lo que tuvo la certeza de que si no se alejaba de Rei en ese momento, la iba a tomar y hacerle solo Dios sabe qué cosas. O peor aun, que ella lo agarrara a él y le hiciera quien sabe que cosas… él estaba demasiado caliente, y a estas alturas ya le estaba pareciendo que ella también se estaba "Comenzando a calentar" y si todas eran como Maya en esas situaciones... estaría en serios problemas.

-- ¡¡PERDON!! -- dijo Shinji saltando hacia atrás para alejarse de Rei, asustado consigo mismo –- Yo... me tengo que ir –- dijo Shinji y echó a correr por el corredor.

Rei miró la retirada de Shinji con un rostro levemente sorprendido, pero luego apareció una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, cómo si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento, le hubiera dado un ataque surtido, al ver a Rei Ayanami caminando con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras, el causante de esa sonrisa, corría y corría por los corredores de NERV, como tratando de dejar atrás todos sus problemas. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Hasta hacia no mucho, el ver a Rei lo hubiera hecho feliz, pero ahora lo puso caliente como un mono. ¿¿QUE MIERDA LE ESTABA PASANDO??.

**¡¡¡PLAFF!!!.**

En un primer momento, Shinji no supo bien lo que había pasado ya que iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero dedujo que había chocado con alguien, lo siguiente... le resultó MUY familiar.

Al respirar sintió un ya familiar aroma que le alborotó las hormonas. Lo segundo fue que lo que impactó su cara era algo muy cálido y acogedor, y al abrir un poco la boca, le pareció que tenía una tela frente a él, y lo tercero, que tenía algo a cada lado de la cabeza, que si bien no lo mantenía prisionero, lo apretaba ligeramente. Se comenzó a incorporar lentamente mientras habría los ojos. No se sorprendió mucho cuando vio frente a él, la tentadora entrepierna de una mujer, que usaba unas sexys bragas negras con encaje. Obviamente lo que tenía a cada lado de la cara eran las piernas de la mujer en cuestión. He ahí el por qué se había excitado... "Aroma de mujer"

Shinji suspiró cansadamente, ya resignado a su suerte y sacó lentamente la cabeza de entre las piernas de... **¡¡¡¡LA DOCTORA RITSUKO!!!!.**

-- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! -- preguntó Ritsuko entre dientes, con una mano apuñada amenazadoramente y un tic en el ojo derecho.

-- ¡¡Perdón!! -- dijo Shinji, antes de levantarse de un salto y echarse a correr otra vez por el corredor, como si el mundo se le fuera a acabar.

Shinji corría otra vez por los corredores de NERV, tratando de escapar de su maldita mala suerte. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué esas cosas siempre le pasaban a él?. ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que pasar cosas tan embarazosas?. ¿¿¿POR QUE???.

**¡¡¡PLAFF!!!.**

Nuevamente no supo bien lo que había pasado, ya que otra vez iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados. Lo que si sabía es que había caído sobre algo blando y que sus manos estaban sobre algo más blando aún. Se irguió abriendo los ojos con las manos apoyadas en esas cosas blandas, que le recordaban peligrosamente la consistencia de... **¡¡¡TETAS!!!.**

Efectivamente, Shinji había caído sobre una chica que reconoció como parte del personal de Nivel B. Con tan mala suerte que había caído sobre ella, apoyando las manos en sus senos.

La chica abrió los ojos, miró a Shinji con sorpresa, vio que estaba sentado sobre ella, miró donde tenía las manos y...

--** ¡¡¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!. ¡¡¡¡DEGENERADO!!!!.**

-- **¡¡¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!!!** -- gritaba Shinji, corriendo otra vez por los corredores de NERV, perseguido de cerca por una furibunda chica, que tenía serias intenciones de propinarle una paliza si llegaba a atraparlo.

Por una vez, Shinji agradeció el tiránico entrenamiento físico al que lo sometían en NERV, ya que gracias a eso había podido sacarle una buena ventaja a la furibunda chica que quería hacer justicia con sus manos. Aun así, no podía seguir arrancando para siempre. Al doblar en una esquina, vio una puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, saltó dentro, cerró con llave y se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta para recuperar el aliento. En ese momento su sensible Sentido del Peligro, desarrollado gracias a sus constantes peleas con los Ángeles y a vivir hace un año con Asuka, le dijo que estaba... en serio peligro. (Valga la redundancia)

Los ojos de Shinji salieron de sus orbitas y su quijada cayó hasta el suelo al ver lo que estaba frente a él. Shiji Ikari había entrando nada más ni nada menos que... ¡¡¡A UN VESTIDOR DE CHICAS!!!.

Ahí estaban ahora, cerca de 20 hermosas mujeres de entre los 18 a 30 años, algunas medio desnudas, medio vestidas y otras, derechamente desnudas, aprontándose a ingresar a su turno en NERV, o aprontándose a irse a su casa.

-- Pa… parece que me equivoqué de puerta, jajaja -– dijo Shinji riendo nerviosamente, hasta que sus hormonas lo traicionaron, y dos hilos de sangre salieron de su nariz, mientras que su Camarada de Armas reventaba el cierre del pantalón, para asomarse afuera, como diciendo "AQUÍ ESTÁ PAPÁ".

--** ¡¡¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!. ¡¡¡¡DEGENERADO!!!!.**

-- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -- gritó Shinji, mientras era pateado, arañado, mordido y golpeado, por cerca de 20 furiosas mujeres de entre 18 a 30 años.

Finalmente Shinji, se las pudo arreglar para salir de ese lugar donde lo esperaba una muerte segura, y se echó a correr otra vez a más por los corredores de NERV, cubierto de rasguños y con varios sujetadores, bragas, y pantys enredados en sus brazos, cuello y cabeza, que anda a saber uno cómo llegaron ahí. Lo único que Shinji podía hacer era guardar el "Regalón de Comarca" dentro del pantalón, ya que aún lo tenía afuera, y seguir corriendo para arrancar de ese grupo de furibundas mujeres que en su mayoría lo seguían de cerca para hervirlo en aceite, y una que otra que querían ver otra vez a "PAPÁ" y en una de esas tener un encuentro más cercano.

Adelante, Shinji seguía corriendo, arrancando de esas mujeres que lo querían matar, mientras maldecía por millonésima vez su maldita mala suerte. ¿Por qué esas cosas siempre le pasaban a él¿¿¿POR QUE???.

**¡¡¡PLAFF!!!.**

Nuevamente no supo bien lo que había pasado, ya que otra vez iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados. Lo que si sabía es que había caído sobre algo blando. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba sentado sobre la espalda de alguien. Una persona de larga chaqueta oscura y corto cabello de color... **¡¡¡¡PAPA!!!!. **

Efectivamente, había caído sobre el mismísimo Comandante en Jefe de NERV, Gendo Ikari. Su padre. El hombre que lo despreció cuando niño. El hombre que lo mandó a llamar solo cuando le podía ser de utilidad. El hombre que lo podía meterlo en la peor mazmorra de NERV, si sabía que fue él quien le cayó encima. Shinji se salió de encima de su padre de un salto, mientras lo miraba incorporarse.

-- ¿¿¿QUIEN MIERDA FUE EL IDIOTA??? -- rugió Gendo, de espaldas a Shinji buscando sus anteojos, aun de rodillas en el suelo.

Ante ese rugido, Shinji supo que si su padre lo veía, podía darse por muerto. Presa del miedo y la desesperación, Shinji hizo algo que nunca en su vida antes se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

Antes de que Gendo pudiera ponerse sus anteojos, le tapó la cabeza con una de las bragas que llevaba encima, lo sujetó en una llave por debajo de los brazos, y con una fuerza que solo da la adrenalina en momentos de máxima desesperación, lo levantó y se fue de espaldas con él, aplicándole algo que había visto innumerables veces en los programas de Lucha Libre.

-- ¡¡¡GERMAN SUPLEX!!! -- gritó Shinji, mientras incrustaba de cabeza a su padre contra el duro suelo metálico de NERV.

Cuando Shinji finalmente fue consciente de lo que había hecho, vio a su "querido" padre, incrustado de cabeza en medio del corredor, y con ninguna esperanza de recuperar la conciencia. Al menos por ese día.

Gota de sudor del aludido.

Aplicando esa vieja táctica de "Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra", Shinji Ikari emprendió la graciosa huida, ya que si de por casualidad lo encontraban ahí, se iba a meter en un problema del que ni el mismísimo Kiel Lorentz, líder de SEELE, podría sacarlo. Además que ya podía escuchar los gritos y regaños del grupo de mujeres de entre 18 a 30 años que querían su cabeza en un plato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de realizar algunas tácticas de evasión, que tuvo que aprender a la fuerza cuando se le ocurrió ir de campamento con su amigo Kensuke, al que ahora le estaba eternamente agradecido. Shinji Ikari pudo FINALMENTE, salir de NERV a la superficie de una pieza. Bueno, en realidad no tan de una pieza, ya que iba con la cabeza un tanto abollada y remendada, algunos rasguños por aquí y por allá, una que otra contusión, y el pene masticado, pero aparte de eso nada más.

En fondo estaba contento. Aún no sabía en qué había estado pensando, pero ese "German Suplex" que le aplicó a su padre, fue suficiente para compensar AÑOS de abandono e indiferencia.

Ya más relajado, Shinji comenzó a caminar de regreso al departamento de Misato. Sentía que ya era el momento de arreglar las cosas con su tutora. Estaba de buena racha y quería aprovecharlo. Porque bien visto, así como tenía mala suerte, también tenia buena suerte. Después de todo, había visto a Misato Masturbándose, Misato lo masturbó a él, le agarró las tetas a su profesora, se lo vio a Asuka, se lo vio y se lo beso a Rei, antes de ella lo besara a él. Se lo lamió a Maya, antes de que ella le devolviera el favor y se lo chupara a él... porque... se lo... había... chup...

En ese momento Shinji Ikari dimensionó la trascendencia de lo que había pasado con Maya en el ascensor. Había tenido "Sexo Oral" con Maya Ibuki, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que Maya se lo había...

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shinji, que lleno de una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad, saltó sobre un banco que estaba a un costado de la acera y extendió los brazos al cielo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón...

-- ¡**¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!. ¡¡¡¡¡ME CHUPO EL PENE, ME CHUPO EL PENE!!!!!.**

Ninguno de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí quedaron indiferentes ante tan efusiva y depravada declaración. La mayoría miraban con ojos desorbitados, otros con una sonrisa divertida, y otros horrorizados, al chico que gritaba a los cuatro vientos sus hazañas sexuales. Solo en ese momento, Shinji se percató que eran pasadas las 7:30 de la mañana y que las calles estaban relativamente transitadas de personas que iban a sus trabajos.

-- ¡¡Ack!! -- fue todo lo que pudo decir Shinji, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Todo lo que vieron después fue una nube de polvo, por donde Shinji Ikari había desaparecido corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hace tiempo que no actualizaba y eso que mi idea era actualizar más rápido, pero esto fue por una razón de fuerza mayor... y es que me agarré una infección intestinal, de esas que te hacen pensar seriamente llevar todas tus cosas al baño, porque practicamente viví en el baño estos días... fue terrible. Pero ya estoy mejor, y actualizando al fin.

Muchos preguntaron qué pasaría con Maya y Ritsuko, y en este capítulo eso quedó saldado. Finalmente y para alegría de Maya, quedaron juntas. En un principio Maya no iba a formar parte de este fic, pero un día conversando con Fantastic-Man, no recuerdo si por mail o por el MSM, surgió el nombre de Maya, y decidí incluirla en el fic, pero nunca imaginé que tendría una parte tan importante.

Sobre el final del capítulo, cuando Shinji gritó **"Me chupó el pene, me chupó el pene"** lo tomé de un hecho real ocurrido en Puerto Montt, sur de Chile, hace unos años atrás cuando trabajaba en un Periódico. Un día al volver del almuerzo, un feliz Reportero Gráfico (Fotógrafo) se subió a una mesa y comenzó a saltar y gritar **"Me agarró el pene, me agarró el pene"**.Los detalles y nombres de los participantes en este incidente me los guardo para proteger a los inocentes. Para que vean que a veces la realidad supera a la ficción.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**El Santo Pegaso: **Como explique me tarde en actualizar por una enfermedad, pero acá estoy ya. Te guato lo de Maya. Me alegra. Espero que te guste este capítulo, que no es tan subidito como el anterior, pero de seguro en el proximo hacemos algo para superarnos. Saludos.

**AoshMi Seshlin: **Hola Tanto tiempo.Me perdí por causa de una desagradable enfermendad, pero ya estoy acá otra vez. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, ya que aquí se empiezan a unir las piezas que daran paso al final. Ya vimos lo que pasó con Maya, ahora falta Shinji y sus otras mujeres. Como siempre, muchos saludos.

**i-eleonor: **Hola, y gracias por escribir. Lamentablemente para ti, Maya se quedó con Ritsuko, pero eso no quiere decir que no pase nada más con Shinji. Habrá que ver. Sigue leyendo.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **Parece que te sorprendio el encontrón de Shinji con Maya, pero ya había estado lanzando algunas indirectas de que eso iba a pasar. Gracias por tus buenos comentarios para mi forma de escribir, mira que me esfuerzo mucho para tratar de que quede facil de leer y que sea lo más real y descriptiva posible, para que puedan visualizar bien las cosas al leerlas.

Me alera que mis consejos te hayan servido de algo. Saludos, y nos leemos en otro de mis fics.

**Fantastic-Man: **Amigo Fantastic-Man, siempre es placer contar con tus comentarios. Efectivamnete, Shinji la está pasando de lujo hasta ahora, con un candente encontrón con Maya, aunque estuvo un poco accidentado al final.

Con este capítulos, las cosas finalmente se están comenzando a arreglar. Maya se quedó con su doctora, pero falta ver aún que pasa con Shinji.

¿Escribirá Fantastic-Man ese fic lemon de Rei Ayanami, que todos estamos esperando? Crucemos los dedos y roguemos a todos los santos.

Sobre MI OTRO YO, terminando este fic, lo voy termonar para darle fin de una vez. Solo espero no llegar a los 100 capitulos. También voy a seguir con LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, otro interesante trabajo, que también había dejado medio avandonado.

Nos leemos dentro de poco. Saludos.

**CronCruac: **Y aquí esta el hombre responsable de este fic. Si, porque gracias a a ti surgio este calenturiento fic, un día que me dijiste "Podrías escribir un fic de Misato y Shinji" Eso me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza, y poco después surgio SEX IN TOKIO-3.

Lo que comentas del mosrdico ye me lo dijeron. Si, tal vez fue un poco cruel de mi parte, pero quedó divertido (creo) Ritsuko no quedó celosa, quedó ENFREMA de celos, y al final eso le sirvió para arreglar las cosas con Maya. Hasta la proxima.

**Richardtc: **El accidente de Shinji fue un poco cruel, pero creo que fue divertido, y esa era la idea. La chica que se llevará el premio aún está por verse. Shinji quedó de camino donde Misato, habrá que ver que pasa. MI OTRO YO, lo voy a teomar funalizado este fic, (la proxima semana, espero) asi que actualizaré dentro de poco, y por supuesto, LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, que también voy a actualizar. Saludos.

**DarKagura: **Gracias por el voto de apoyo. Siempre es reconfortante que te digan que está entretenido,mira que cada vez que publico me como las unas pensando ¿Se reirán o no se reirán? Yo no soy ningun experto en esto de la comedia, para mi cada capítulo es como el primero, asi que imagina como sufro. Falta poco para que salgas de dudas, sigue leyendo. Saludos.

**Prometheus: **Cómo dijiste, por fin volví... para perderme por culpa de una enfermedad. Pero acá estoy otra vez, con este capítulo, que espero te guste. Los últimos dos, se bienen la porxima semana, (espero) Hasta la próxima.

**shinji55: **No te puedo asegurar otro ShinjixMaya en este fic, pero en MI OTRO YO se viene algo de eso, asi que pon ojo ahí, que actualizo dentro de poco. Saludos.

**RFSD: **Gracias por eso de Amo de lo Comedía. Humildemente hago lo mejor que puedo. Tambien me alegra haber podido ayudar a mejorar tu respiracción. Espero poder seguir ayudandote en eso, con mis proximos fics. Saludos.

**Fox: **Por lo visto te encantó el capítulo, lo cual me alegra mucho. Tambien te veo loco porque sea Rei la que se lleve el premio. Aun está por verse. Saludos.

**Onashiru Okanami: **Acabo de ver tú fic. No tengo tiempo de leerlo ahora , pero ya lo leeré con calma en casa, y dejó luego mi comentario. Y gracias por difundir mis fics con tus amigos.

Nos leemos pronto, con los 2 capítulos finales.


	8. Y finalmente Sex in Tokio 3

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**Capítulo VIII: "Y FINALMENTE... SEX IN TOKIO-3"**

Luego de una caminata matutina para relajarse, y pasar la vergüenza de que medio Tokio-3 supiera que le habían chupado el pene. Shinji Ikari estaba finalmente frente a la puerta del departamento donde todo había comenzado hace solo unos días. Si, porque antes de que Misato lo descubriera echándose una paja, Shinji nunca en su miserable vida, se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que pasaría por situaciones tan subidas de tono, y mucho menos, que terminaría teniendo Sexo Oral con Maya.

"Y tan tranquilita que se veía" pensó Shinji, con una sonrisa. Miró la puerta del departamento, y luego de pensarlo un momento, decidió abrirla y entrar. "Ya no hay vuelta atrás" pensó Shinji, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Al ingresar al departamento, se percató que la puerta del cuarto de Asuka estaba abierta y el lugar vacío. Le extrañó un poco, ya que era sábado y ese día no había clases, pero si la pelirroja natural no estaba en casa, mejor que mejor. No estaba de ánimo para pelear con ella por pequeñeces. Ya un poco más relajado, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato sintió el ruido de la puerta principal y supo que había llegado alguien. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Asuka avisó que llegaría por la tarde así que el que acababa de llegar debía ser Shinji. Se levantó del futón y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. Miró su cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el espejo, acariciando distraídamente la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho.

-- ¿En verdad voy a hacer esto? –- se preguntó Misato. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de emitir una pequeña sonrisa -– Parezco una colegiala antes de su primera cita. Bien Misato. Es la hora de la verdad –- dijo para sí la mujer, poniéndose la ropa que había dispuesto para este trascendental momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer cuando se sintió observado, se volteo y se quedó congelado. Ahí, frente a él, estaba la mujer que había causado todos sus quebraderos de cabeza los últimos días.

-- Ho, hola, Misato –- dijo Shinji, tímidamente.

-- Hola Shinji –- dijo Misato, con una tímida sonrisa –- No llegaste anoche.

-- Eeeh si, yo... pasé la noche en NERV –- respondió Shinji.

-- ¿Y eso por qué?.

-- Si, bueno. Me sentí un poco mareado por los analgésicos, así que le pedí permiso a la doctora Ritsuko para dormir ahí –- respondió Shinji, dejando de lado la mayor parte de la historia, ya que no quería más problemas.

-- Oh, pero. ¿Estás bien? -- preguntó Misato con interés.

-- Si, si, ya estoy bien. No hay problema.

-- Me alegra -– dijo Misato, un poco más tranquila –- Shinji... tenemos que hablar.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza. Estaba más que claro que debían hablar, luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y ese casi beso en NERV. Misato caminó hasta el sillón de 3 cuerpos, se sentó y dio unos golpecitos con la mano en el espacio junto a ella en el sillón. Shinji asintió y fue a sentarse junto a su tutora. Ambos se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro, sin saber qué decir, ni cómo decirlo. Finalmente fue Misato la que rompió el silencio.

-- Me llamaron de la escuela. Te suspendieron por una semana y quedaste Condicional. Una más y te expulsan de la escuela. Dijeron que estabas espiando a las chicas.

-- ¡¡Claro que no!! –- dijo Shinji, sonrojado -- Fue un accidente. Yo estaba arrancando de los chicos y...

-- Terminaste de panza en el suelo, entre las piernas de Asuka –- completó Misato, con una sonrisa divertida –- Solo a ti te podría pasar algo así.

-- Si... es verdad –- dijo Shinji, un tanto sonrojado al recordar la tentadoramente hermosa entrepierna de Asuka "¿Lo tendrá dulce?". pensó Shinji, sin poder evitarlo.

-- Shinji... ¿Que piensas sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?.

Shinji fue sacado de su calenturienta ensoñación y traído de regreso a la realidad. La pregunta de Misato fue directa y precisa. Tal vez demasiado directa.

-- Mi, Misato... yo... sobre eso... perdón. No quise... -– dijo Shinji, pero se quedó sin voz.

-- Está bien Shinji. Si es por lo que pasó cuando te vi masturbándote, entonces soy yo la que debo pedir disculpas. Debí esperar a que respondieras antes de entrar. En todo caso, después quedamos a mano cuando tú me viste a mi –- dijo Misato, un tanto sonrojada.

-- Si... yo... bueno...

-- ¿Te sorprendió verme en esa situación, verdad? -- se animó a preguntar Misato.

-- Bueno... la verdad si... yo, nunca creí que tú...

-- ¿Necesitara satisfacérseme a mi misma? -- terminó Misato. A lo que Shinji asintió con la cabeza –- Solo hago lo necesario para sobrevivir. Igual que tú.

-- Pero tú podrías tener al hombre que quisieras –- dijo Shinji, mirándola fijo.

-- Las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles, Shinji. Es verdad que podría tener compañía en la cama cada noche si quisiera, y hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía, pero ya no. El tiempo me hizo madurar y ahora tengo otra perspectiva de la vida. Aún si, lo necesito. Me gustas el sexo, me gusta mucho, pero no puedo darme el lujo de caer con cualquiera solo por un polvo. ¿Entiendes?.

-- ¿Y Kaji?.

-- Kaji es otra historia. Dice que me quiere, pero se mete con la primera que se cruza por delante. Incluso tuvo una aventura con Maya. Pero está bien. No dije nada, y no tengo derecho de hacerlo. Además, tanto él como yo sabemos que lo nuestro nunca va a poder ser –- dijo Misato con la cabeza gacha y el rostro un tanto melancólico –- Como vez, no es tan simple. Al final no somos tan distintos, Shinji. Ambos terminamos solos por las noches, autosatisfaciéndonos como único consuelo... somos patéticos¿verdad?.

-- ...si... –- dijo Shinji, encontrándole razón a las palabras de Misato.

-- Por lo que si debería pedir perdón, es por lo que pasó el otro día, cuando yo... te masturbé -– dijo Misato, furiosamente roja -– No sé que me pasó. No debí perder el control de esa manera, yo...

-- Está bien, yo... no me molestó –- dijo Shinji sin pensar, tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-- ¿En verdad... no te molestó? -- preguntó Misato, mirando a Shinji directo a los ojos.

-- yo... si... de verdad -– dijo Shinji atrapado por sus palabras y por los ojos de Misato.

Nuevamente quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro, observándose mutuamente. Misato pudo ver nuevamente ese destello en los ojos de Shinji, esa añoranza, ese deseo. Shinji pudo ver lo mismo en los ojos de Misato, causando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Tan concentrados estaban en los ojos del otro, que ninguno se dio cuenta de que la distancia entre ellos se había acortado, solo supieron que de un momento a otro estaban compartiendo un tierno beso. Un beso que comenzó como un simple roce de labios, pero que fue haciéndose más profundo cada vez, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a masajearse mutuamente. Aún así, el beso nunca pasó al descontrol. Mantuvo la calma y la ternura.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos con la respiración acelerada. Finalmente habían dejado salir lo que hace tanto guardaban dentro, algo que de no ser por el incidente de hace unos días, no habrían notado hasta qué punto era importante para ellos.

-- Misato... yo...

-- Shinji...

Ninguno pudo decir nada más, ya que quedaron atrapados en otro beso, solo que esta vez fue mucho más intenso que el anterior, un beso con el que finalmente dejaron salir todo eso que estaban conteniendo. Cuando finalmente se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse, quedando enganchados en los ojos del otro. En ese momento lo supieron. Pudieron verlo en los ojos del otro.

-- ¿Shinji, tú... estás seguro de esto? –- preguntó Misato, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

-- Yo...si. Lo estoy -– dijo Shinji, con voz firme, y mirando a Misato directo a los ojos -– Tú eres más que mi tutora o mi superior. Has sido una madre y una amiga para mi... y... yo... quisiera que fueras algo más.

Misato abrió grande los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que contenía la respiración.

-- Te quiero Misato -– dijo Shinji, furiosamente rojo -- No sé si esto sea amor. Nunca he estado enamorado, y no sé lo que se siente. Lo que sí sé, es que te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida.

Shinji, sintió que se sacaba un peso de los hombros al decirle a Misato lo que le pasaba con ella. Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Decirle que la deseaba con locura. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que entró en pánico al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Misato.

-- Misato... yo... ¿Dije algo mal? -- preguntó Shinji, temeroso de haberlo arruinado todo, pero repentinamente se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo.

-- No Shinji... claro que no –- dijo Misato, abrazando fuertemente a Shinji –- Es lo más lindo que me han dicho jamás -– dijo la mujer, se separó un poco de él, tomó su rostro con las manos y le dio un profundo beso, que a Shinji le remeció hasta el corazón -– Yo también te quiero, Shinji.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de felicidad, mientras Shinji le limpiaba las lágrimas a Misato.

-- Esto no será fácil. ¿Lo sabes? -- dijo Misato, a lo que Shinji afirmó con la cabeza –- Lo que vamos a hacer técnicamente es un delito. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos con esta relación, porque si nos llegaran a descubrir...

-- No pensemos en eso ahora. ¿Si? -- dijo Shinji, entendiendo la preocupación de Misato –- Solo sigamos adelante. Si pasa algo por el camino... entonces veremos que hacer. ¿De acuerdo?.

-- De... de acuerdo –- dijo Misato, con una renovada sonrisa, que perdió cuando debió recuperar la seriedad otra vez, ya que debía tocar el último tema pendiente, y el más importante -– Shinji... hay algo más que falta aclarar.

Shinji tragó sonoramente, intuyendo ya para donde iba la mujer. Misato se levantó del sillón, se paró frente a Shinji, abrió la bata que llevaba puesta, y la dejó caer al suelo, revelando que vestía un infartarte y sexy conjunto de lencería negra de encaje. Sujetador, portaligas, bragas y ligas negras, que daban a Misato un aire sexy que Shinji solo había imaginado en sus fantasías masturbatorias.

-- ¿No vas a decir nada? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Te... te ves... hermosa... –- dijo Shinji, aturdido por la belleza de Misato.

-- Shinji. Si no te sientes listo aún... lo comprenderé –- dijo Misato, al ver como Shinji estaba sentado sin atinar a hacer nada. Esas palabras despertaron a Shinji de su ensoñación, y se levantó del sillón.

-- ¡¡NO!!... yo... si quiero –- dijo Shinji, furiosamente rojo, y con una excitación en franco aumento.

-- ¿Estás seguro?.

-- Si. Lo estoy... yo... te deseo Misato. No sabes cuanto –- dijo Shinji más rojo aún, sobre todo por la erección que ya amenazaba con reventar el cierre de otro de sus pantalones.

Misato observó los pantalones con nariz de Shinji, y sonrió con picardía y satisfacción, al saber que era ella la causante de esa reacción.

-- Vamos a mi cuarto. Ahí estaremos más cómodos –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa, tomando a Shinji de una mano. Al entrar a la habitación, y para total sorpresa de Shinji, el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, y con un futón ya listo y dispuesto en el centro de la habitación.

Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras estaban de más. Caminaron hasta estar sobre el futón. Misato estiró sus manos y le quitó la camisa a Shinji, mientras este se dejaba sumisamente. Luego fue el turno de Shinji de quitarle el sujetador a Misato, el cual se deslizó por los brazos de la mujer hasta caer al suelo.

Misato tenía una piel blanca y a simple vista suave como la seda. Sus pechos eran grandes y firmes, coronados por unos hermosos y ahora erectos pezones, rodeados por grandes aureolas. Entre ellos había una gran cicatriz, pero que no quitaba en nada el atractivo a la mujer. Su cintura era estrecha y sus caderas pronunciadas, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Todo eso, sumado a esa lencería negra de encaje, era para causarle un infarto a cualquiera.

Nuevamente las palabras estuvieron de más. La distancia entre ellos se acortó y en cosa de nada estaban abrazados y besándose una vez más, experimentando esa deliciosa sensación de piel contra piel. Mientras se besaban, fueron poniéndose lentamente de rodillas, hasta que finalmente terminaron sobre el futón, Misato de espaldas y Shinji sobre ella besándola con pasión, a la vez que la mujer le acariciaba la espalda.

Las lenguas de ambos estaban trabadas en combate y se masajeaban y exploraban mutuamente. Era una sensación electrizante, pero Shinji rompió el beso para comenzar a besarle el cuello de Misato, descendiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a sus senos. Shinji acarició ese hermoso y turgente par de senos antes de acercar su rostro a uno de ellos, para besarlo y succionar el erecto pezón que lo coronaba, arrancando fuertes gemidos de Misato, que experimentaba una mezcla de placer y felicidad, al estar haciendo aquello que era su placer y vicio, con una persona que quería con todo su corazón.

Misato gemía y se retorció mientras Shinji disfrutaba de esos senos sin restricciones, pero con el correr del tiempo comenzó a descender besando su estómago hasta que una prenda de ropa le impidió seguir. Shinji miró a Misato, como pidiéndole permiso, y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Con una tranquilidad que había ganado en su experiencia con Maya, Shinji quitó los broches del portaligas, para luego quitar las ligas de ambas piernas de la mujer, mientras las acariciaba y besaba cuan largas eran, causando que Misato enterrara la cabeza en la almohada. El portaligas siguió a las ligas y finalmente llegó el turno de las pequeñas y excitantes bragas negras de encaje.

Shinji tragó sonoramente al quitar esa íntima prenda y ver la húmeda y excitante intimidad de una deseosa Misato. Nuevamente vino a su mente el dulce sabor de Misato, un sabor que ni siquiera Maya, su nueva amiga y amante accidenta, podía igualar.

"DULCE" decía la mente de Shinji una y otra vez, hasta que sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sumergido entre las piernas de Misato, lamiendo y disfrutando finalmente a esa mujer que tanto significaba para él. Por su parte, Misato juntó las piernas en un acto reflejo mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza para atrás, lanzando un fuerte gemido al momento de sentir la lengua de Shinji pasar por entre sus pliegues, saboreándola sin restricciones.

Luego de pasar una y otra vez la lengua por la húmeda abertura de la mujer, Shinji decidió que era hora de subir un nivel, y al igual que con Maya, hundió su lengua dentro de ella, causando que los gemidos de Misato se hicieran más fuertes y resonaran por todo el departamento. La respiración de Misato pronto se transformó en jadeos, hasta que repentinamente fue asaltada por una seguidilla de orgasmos, que la hicieron revolcarse en el futón, mientras juntaba fuertemente las piernas en un acto reflejo, atrapando la cabeza de Shinji, que era recompensado con más de ese dulce néctar que tanto lo había fascinado.

Misato respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que Shinji, ya libre del agarre de las piernas de la mujer, comenzó a subir por su cuerpo besándole el vientre y senos, hasta que Misato tomó su rostro con las manos y lo beso con pasión, pudiendo saborearse a si misma, en la boca de Shinji.

-- Gracias Shinji, eso estuvo grandioso –- dijo Misato, con un suspiro de contento, mientras Shinji se tendía junto a ella en el futón.

-- No... no hay nada que agradecer -- dijo Shinji, furiosamente rojo, lo que le encantó a Misato.

-- Si que lo hay, Shinji –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa sensual –- Y yo sé como agradecértelo.

Shinji se sintió repentinamente atrapado de espaldas contra el futón, mientras Misato se subía sobre él, besándolo con pasión, antes de comenzar a descender acariciando y besando su torso, cosa que causó que Shinji se estremeciera. Al llegar a los pantalones, Misato se deshizo de ellos con una destreza que solo da la experiencia, dejando a Shinji desnudo y con una palpitante erección.

-- Es una gran erección la que tienes ahí, Shinji. Habría que hacer algo con ella ¿No crees? –- dijo Misato divertida inclinándose sobre Shinji, tomando su miembro con las manos, dándole un par de lamidas en la punta, causando que Shinji se estremeciera por completo –- ¿Qué te pasó aquí? –- preguntó Misato al ver la pequeña herida en el pene de Shinji.

-- Un accidente con el cierre del pantalón -– dijo Shinji, apenas en un susurro.

-- Que mal –- dijo Misato, comenzando a besar el miembro de Shinji -– Debes tener más cuidado, Shinji.

-- Si... lo, aaaahhhh, tendré –- dijo Shinji, apretando la quijada al sentir como Misato le pasaba la lengua desde la base hasta la punta.

-- Shinji...

-- ¿Si? – preguntó Shinji levantando la cabeza, para ver a Misato.

-- Buen provecho –- dijo Misato, y se metió el miembro de Shinji en la boca y descendió hasta la raíz.

Shinji echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba la espalda, lanzando un liberador y agónico gemido de placer. Eran una sensación increíble. Podía sentir como se deslizaba dentro de la boca de Misato, por sobre su legua hasta tocar su garganta. Ella subía y bajaba una y otra vez, tragándose su masculinidad. Luego de un rato, ella se lo sacó de la boca y lo sujetó con una mano por la base y comenzó a lamerlo como si fuera un caramelo.

Misato sonreía complacida, al ver como Shinji se retorcía con cada lamida, así que comenzó a lamerlo con más lentitud, desde la base hasta la punta. El chico gemía y respiraba aceleradamente mientras la mujer le pasaba la lengua por toda la extensión del pene una y otra vez, causándole un tormento insoportablemente placentero.

-- Avísame cuanto estés por correrte –- dijo Misato entre chupada y chupada, asumiendo que Shinji, ya no aguantaría mucho más.

Comenzó a lamerle la cabeza arrancando más gemidos de Shinji, el cual sujetó la cabeza de Misato con una mano para que ella siguiera en lo que hacia hasta que finalmente llegó al límite.

-- Misato... aaahhh, ya no aguanto más... –- dijo entre dientes.

Misato sonrió, y con un rápido movimiento, se tragó el pene de Shinji hasta la raíz, causando que este liberara toda la carga en su boca. Misato saboreó y tragó ese espeso y caliente líquido como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares, teniendo cuidado de no derramar ninguna gota, luego procedió a estimular a Shinji con suaves chupadas para sacar los restos de la carga, luego de lo cual, comenzó a limpiarle con esmero el pene usando la lengua. Cuando hubo terminado, levantó la cabeza y miró a Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Gracias Shinji. Estuvo delicioso –- dijo Misato, aumentado su sonrisa traviesa.

Shinji no supo que hacer o decir. Solo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se limitó a darle una tímida sonrisa a Misato, mientras pensaba "Bien, si ella lo dice..."

Misato comenzó a subir a gatas por el cuerpo de Shinji, como si fuera una gata en celo, lo que causó que Shinji comenzara a excitarse otra vez. De pronto estaba atrapado en otro profundo y desenfrenado beso con Misato, sintiendo otra vez esa electrizante sensación de piel contra piel. Se abrazaron y rodaron por el futón hasta que Misato quedó debajo de Shinji, mientras seguían con sus besos y caricias, y Shinji volvía a atacar los senos de Misato. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Misato al sentir una fuerte presión en su bajo vientre, lo que le indicaba que Shinji ya estaba listo para lo que venía.

Misato atrajo con las manos el rostro de Shinji y lo besó con pasión, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y abría las piernas, acomodándose para recibirlo. Shinji sintió su corazón acelerarse al acomodarse para entrar en Misato, y sintió un repentino temor de no poder hacerlo bien y decepcionar a la mujer.

-- Shinji... no tenemos que seguir si o te sientes listo -– dijo Misato comprensiva, al ver el repentino temor en el rostro de Shinji.

-- No... yo... si quiero. Quiero hacerlo –- dijo Shinji con decisión.

-- ¿Seguro? -- volvió a preguntar Misato, a lo que Shinji respondió con una afirmación de cabeza.

Misato sonrió tiernamente antes de darle un suabe beso a Shinji, para después ayudarle con una mano a guiar el pene, hasta su abertura.

Shinji cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un potente gemido al entrar en Misato, perdiendo finalmente su virginidad. Shinji se sintió como en el cielo al entrar en esa mujer. Contra todo pronóstico, Misato era bastante estrecha, así que el roce y la presión que le producía al entrar en ella eran increíbles. Podía sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por esa gruta de carne, caliente y resbaladiza. Era una sensación impagable. Una vez que ya había llegado al fondo, Shinji comenzó a entrar y salir de Misato, imitando lo que había visto en las películas Hentai de Kensuke.

-- Así, Shinji... vamos. Adentro y afuera, vamos, con más fuerza... -- decía Misato entre jadeos.

Tal como le pedían, Shinji comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, lo que causó que los gemidos de Misato reflejaban un profundo placer por lo que estaba haciendo. Su respiración se había acelerado hasta convertirse en jadeos y se mezclaban con sus gemidos, que aumentaron cuando la mujer comenzó a mover sus caderas para aumentar el estímulo. Era una sensación increíble. Shinji por momentos sentía que se quedaría sin aliento.

Misato comenzó gemir con cada envestida que recibía. Sentir el simiente de Shinji entrar y salir de ella, le provocaba un placer indescriptible. Su entrepierna se había humedecido hasta el punto que cada vez que Shinji entraba en ella, se escuchaba un sonido húmedo y resbaladizo que la excitaba aún más. Era una sensación alucinante. Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo y un ligero mareo al experimentar un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Un placer que estaba segura sentía porque era Shinji el que se lo estaba proporcionando. Lloró de felicidad. Finalmente estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, con la persona que más quería en el mundo. ¿Podía haber algo mejor?

El clímax los alcanzó en forma repentina y al mismo tiempo. Misato experimento otra vez un placer indescriptible al sentir como Shinji la inundaba con su líquido espeso y caliente, que la quemaba por dentro, mientras los orgasmos la recorrían por todo el cuerpo, causando que gimiera con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, a la vez que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda a Shinji.

Para Shinji también fue algo indescriptible. Nunca imaginó que el sexo fuera algo tan increíblemente placentero. Podía sentir como su descarga inundaba el interior de Misato, mientras esta estrechaba la presión que ejercía en su miembro haciendo que la sensación de placer fuera aún mayor. Arqueó la espalda y dio un ultimo y poderoso gemido, antes de caer sin aliento sobre el cuerpo de la que ahora era su mujer.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, abrazados, jadeantes y con una delgada capa de sudor cubriéndoles el cuerpo. Las respiraciones de ambos fueron lentamente recobraban la normalidad. Con el dolor de su corazón, Shinji salió lentamente de Misato y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas en el futón. Inmediatamente sintió como Misato giraba para recostar medio cuerpo sobre él, mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo. Un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar, un beso tierno y suave, como agradeciéndose mutualmente por el momento y el placer que habían compartido.

-- Felicidades Shinji. Ahora eres todo un hombre –- dijo Misato casi en un susurro, aún recuperando el aliento, con la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Shinj, y rodeándolo con un brazo.

-- Gracias -– dijo Shinji igual de cansado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa –- ¿Sabes?. Me alegra que mi primera vez haya sido contigo. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para perder mi virginidad –- dijo Shinji, mirando un techo que ya no le era tan desconocido, mientras que Misato esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

-- Y bien, Shinji... ¿Qué te pareció?. ¿Era lo que imaginabas? -- preguntó Misato con voz suave y la cabeza aún recargada sobre el pecho de Shinji, mientras que con una manos lo acariciaba distraídamente.

-- ... bien... yo... fue lo más hermoso que he experimentado jamás -– Señaló Shinji, colocando una mano detrás de la nuca y descansando su cabeza en ella -– Nunca imaginé que fuera tan...

-- ¿Placentero?.

-- Si... Placentero... y delicioso –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa soñadora, recordándose entrando y saliendo de Misato, y sobre todo, el dulce sabor de Misato, la mujer que ahora era "SU" mujer. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso -– Ahora sé porque te gusta tanto hacer esto –- comentó Shinji, más rojo aún.

-- ¿Si, verdad?. Ten cuidado, o se puede transformar en un vicio -– dijo Misato entre risas.

-- No me molestaría que fuera un vicio... mientras que pueda hacerlo contigo -– dijo Shinji, sin poder creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

-- Eso que dijiste fue algo muy lindo, Shinji –- dijo Misato con una hermosa sonrisa, antes de incorporarse y sentarse sobre el vientre de Shinji -– Entonces vamos a transformar esto en un vicio, Shinji –- dijo divertida, comenzando a frotar su entrepierna sobre el pene de Shinji para estimularlo, y tal como esperaba, dentro de poco ya estaba listo otro vez.

"Bendita juventud" pensó Misato.

Lo siguiente que supo Shinji, es que estaba arqueando la espalda mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada, dando un fuerte gemido, al sentir como se volvía a hundir en la estrecha, húmeda y caliente intimidad de Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Miró a un lado y sonrió llena de felicidad. Shinji estaba dormido junto a ella, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Misato le acarició el cabello, mientras observaba el desnudo cuerpo del chico, lo cual comenzó a excitarla otra vez. Estaba tentada a despertarlo para tener otra sesión de sexo, pero al ver la hora, lo reconsideró. Eran las 2 de la tarde. No creía que Asuka llegara antes de las 4, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Con una sonrisa, Misato se acercó a Shinji, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-- Despierta dormilón. Es hora de levantarse –- dijo la mujer, revolviéndole el cabello.

Shinji se revolvió en el futón emitiendo sonidos somnolientos, y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-- ¿Misato? –- preguntó Shinji, al ver a su desnuda y hermosa tutora sentada junto a él -- ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?.

-- No tonto –- respondió Misato, entre risas.

-- Me alegra –- respondió Shinji, con una sincera sonrisa.

-- A mi también –- dijo Misato, aumentando su sonrisa.

-- ¿Me quedé dormido? –- preguntó Shinji, sentándose en el futón.

-- "NOS" quedamos dormidos –- señaló Misato -– Me encantaría quedarme aquí acostada contigo teniendo sexo el resto del día, pero ya son las 2 de la tarde y Asuka podría llegar dentro de poco. Lo mejor será levantarnos.

-- Si, creo que tienes razón –- dijo Shinji con un ligero sonrojo, ante el tentador comentario de Misato, ya que no era para nada una mala idea.

-- Shinji... ¿Debo suponer que eso significa que no quieres levantarte? –- preguntó Misato divertida, al ver la nueva erección de Shinji.

-- Aaaahhh... -– Exclamó Shinji, al sentir las manos de Misato, acariciándole su ahora oficialmente estrenado Camarada de Armas.

-- Parece que te gustó eso, Shinji –- dijo Misato, divertida, mientras empujaba del pecho a Shinji con una mano, haciendo que se recostara otra vez en el futón.

-- ¿No que podía llegar Asuka? -- preguntó Shinji, viendo como su mujer se subía sobre él.

-- Entonces debemos apurarnos –- respondió Misato, con una sonrisa traviesa, guiando el miembro de Shinji hasta su entrepierna...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de un último y rápido polvo, Shinji y Misato, decidieron que ya era hora de levantarse. Para aprovechar en tiempo, Shinji fue a darse un baño, mientras Misato ordenaba un poco su cuarto. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas para que saliera el olor a sexo que inundaba toda la habitación, y luego recoger su ropa, que estaba tirada por todas partes. Miró el futón considerando qué hacer con él, ya que presentaba algunas manchas que sería vergonzoso de explicar en la lavandería. Finalmente decidió dejarlo a un lado para darlo de baja, tomando una nota mental de tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Cuando Shinji salió del cuarto de bañó, fue derecho a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, ya que estaba muerto de hambre, y estaba seguro que Misato estaría en una situación similar, considerando todo el ejercicio que habían hecho esa mañana... ejercicio que había valido la pena en toda su expresión. Mientras la mente de Shinji comenzaba a pasar retrospectivas de lo que había hecho con Misato, la aludida entró al baño para tomar una necesaria y reponedora ducha caliente.

Cuando Misato salió del baño, Shinji la esperaba con una contundente comida para reponer las fuerzas. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra mientras comían, era como si no fuera necesario. Con solo verse podían entenderse a la perfección, así que se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas traviesas mientras que Shinji le daba de su comida a Misato, y ella le daba de la suya a Shinji.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Shinji se dedicó a lavar los platos, mientras que Misato buscaba algo de buena música en su colección de CDs. Finalmente encontró algo de su agrado y lo puso en su equipo de música. El clásico "I WANT TO BREAK FREE" del ya desaparecido grupo QUEEN, comenzó a escucharse por todo el departamento, mientras que Misato se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos a esperar a Shinji para conversar un rato. Shinji no tardó en unírsele.

La tarde estaba deliciosa, y los rayos del sol se colaban alegremente por el ventanal que daba al balcón, dando una agradable sensación de calidez, sumado esto a la buena música que estaban escuchando, se creó un ambiente muy acogedor. Incluso ellos estaban vestidos de forma bastante casual. Misato llevaba solo con una camiseta amarilla corta que dejaba ver su perfecto y plano abdomen y unos pantaloncillos cortos. Shinji llevaba una camisa negra manga corta, que mantenía abierta dejando ver su torso desnudo y unos pantalones vaqueros de color claro.

-- Te vez feliz –- dijo Misato, observando a Shinji, que tenía un rostro radiante.

-- Si, lo estoy –- dijo Shinji, mirando un punto imaginario frente a él, perdido en sus recuerdos por unos momentos -- ¿Sabes?. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida, que puedo decir que estoy feliz.

-- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso Shinji –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa sincera –- Cuando te conocí, eras un niño tímido e infeliz. Pero sin darte cuenta, poco a poco te has transformando en un hombre. Y ahora, finalmente te veo sonreí de felicidad. Eso me hace feliz a mi también.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji, acariciando una mejilla de Misato –- Tu tuviste mucho que ver en esto.

-- Me lo imagino. No todos los chicos de 15 años tienen la posibilidad de tener una relación con una mujer adulta, tan hermosa como yo –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa coqueta y de ninguna parte sacó unas bragas y se las lanzó en la cara a Shinji.

Shinji tomó la intima prenda de vestir y la reconoció de inmediato. Eran las mismas bragas negras de encaje, que Misato llevaba esa mañana, junto con ese sugerente conjunto de lencería, que casi le causa un paró cardiaco. Sabía que Misato era hermosa, pero nunca imaginó que podía verse tan devastadoramente hermosa... y sexy.

"Y es toda mía" pensó Shinji con orgullo.

-- Considéralo como un regalo –- dijo Misato divertida, sacando a Shinji de sus ensoñaciones -- Presúmelo con tus amigos. De seguro se mueren de envidia. Pero no les digas quién te los dio. Eso queda entre nosotros.

-- Gracias. Y descuida. No les diré nada –- respondió Shinji, observando con una sonrisa orgullosa su primer "Trofeo de Guerra".

-- Te gustó el regalo ¿Eeeh?. Per-ver-ti-do –- dijo Misato divertida y se acercó a Shinji hasta plantarle un profundo beso, mientras lo empujaba hasta que quedó tendido sobre el sillón y ella sobre él.

-- Asuka está por llegar –- dijo Shinji, cuando Misato terminó de besarlo.

-- Pero aún no llega. Hay que aprovechar mientras podamos -– dijo Misato con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shinji sonrió y cuando se aprontaba a devolverle el beso a su ahora amante, se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta principal. La interrumpida pareja se separó de un salto y se sentó de forma menos comprometedora en el sillón, a la vez que Shinji guardaba su Trofeo de Guerra en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Pocos segundos después, una conocida pelirroja hizo acto de presencia en la sala y no pudo menos que arquear una ceja, al ver a Misato y al causante de sus desvelos y masturbaciones, sentados juntos en un sillón de forma muy relajada, escuchando música de antes del Segundo Impacto.

-- Hola Asuka. ¿Cómo la pasaste donde Hikari? -– preguntó una sonriente Misato.

-- Bien... ¿Y ustedes qué se supone que están haciendo? –- preguntó Asuka, ya que por alguna razón le pareció que algo pasaba ahí.

-- Conversábamos un rato mientras escuchábamos algo de música –- respondió Misato, con una radiante sonrisa.

-- ¿Y por qué visten así? -– preguntó la pelirroja, al ver su escasa ropa. Bueno, ver a Misato semidesnuda no era ninguna novedad, pero ver a Shinji con la camisa abierta dejando ver su torso por completo, no era algo que se veía todos los días. Y precisamente por eso la estremeció por completo y causó un repentino ardor entre sus piernas.

-- Hace calor –- respondió Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros.

Asuka tuvo que reconocer que lo que decía Shinji era verdad, ya que hacia algo de calor. En eso, observó al chico por unos momentos con ojo crítico. Shinji se veía más... ¿Adulto?. No estaba segura qué era, pero había algo diferente en él, y ese algo la atraía más aún. Si, la atraía. Y es que luego de una noche en vela quebrándose la cabeza, Soryu Asuka Langley, finalmente había reconocido que Shinji Ikari le movía el piso. Lo que aún no tenía claro, es qué hacer al respecto, aunque en el fondo de su corazón ya lo sabía. Era su orgullo el que le impedía tomar la decisión.

-- Bueno, como sea. ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras no estuve? -- preguntó la pelirroja, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Shinji.

Shinji y Misato se miraron entre ellos unos momentos, como considerando qué responder, y luego miraron a Asuka con una sonrisa -– Nada interesante -- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Asuka pestañeó un par de veces por esta respuesta, mientras observaba a eso dos con detenimiento. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que algo había pasado ahí. Algo muy importante. Lo que Asuka no podía imaginar, era hasta qué punto había sido importante lo que ocurrió en ese departamento.

Dándole una última mirada a esos dos, Asuka dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas, mientras que atrás, Shinji y Misato compartían miradas y sonrisas cómplices, felices, como nunca antes.

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente, tal como dice el título de este capítulo, tuvimos Sex in Tokio-3.

Hubieron muchos comentarios, sugerencias y peticiones solicitando a una determinada chica EVA para que se llevara el premio, o sea, la virginidad de Shinji. Finalmente fue Misato la que sacó el premiado. A mi juicio, no podía ser otra. Después de todo, es por ella que comenzó todo el enredo que dio origen a esta fic, y es ella la que le movía el piso a Shinji desde un principio, las demás cayeron como daño colateral.

El capítulo en si, es el más subido de tono que he escrito (fuera de ciertas escenas de MI OTRO YO) y fue exclusivo para Shinji y Misato, como tenía que ser. Pero este no es el final, falta un Epílogo, con el que se terminan de atar los cabos que aún quedan sueltos.

Nos leemos.


	9. Epílogo

**SEX IN TOKIO-3**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**NOTA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo **LEMON** (descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años.

**Capítulo IX: "EPILOGO"**

-- Estarás bien. La herida está cicatrizando bien –- dijo Ritsuko, revisando la cabeza de Shinji, y poniéndole luego un parche mucho más pequeño en la frente.

-- ¿Y los puntos? -- preguntó Shinji, temiendo el desagradable proceso de remover los puntos.

-- No te preocupes por eso. Se absorberán solos en unos días –- dijo Ritsuko, quitándose los guantes quirúrgicos -- Pero tienes que hacerte a la idea de que te quedará una cicatriz.

-- Si... entiendo –- dijo Shinji, bajando de la camilla, contemplando a la científica con detenimiento.

Lo que había pasado con Maya aun seguía en su cabeza. ¿Y cómo no?. El mamón que le había dado Maya lo dejó viendo estrellas. Y no es que desmereciera a Misato, para nada, es solo que Maya parecía una superventosa. En todo caso, y tratándose de sexo, Misato era impresionante... aunque era una opinión poco objetiva, ya que lo había hecho solo con ella. En todo caso, Misato era más dulce que Maya, y eso si que lo había comprobado empíricamente.

Bueno, volviendo al punto, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con Maya, así qué no sabía que habría pasado con ella. Por lo que recordaba, Ritsuko estaba enojada, tal vez furiosa, y ahora estaba como si nada. Finalmente se armó del valor suficiente para preguntar.

-- Doctora... sobre lo del otro día en el ascensor, yo...

-- No hay nada que decir al respecto, Shinji. No pasó nada. ¿Entendiste? -- dijo Risuko, de espaldas a Shinji.

-- ¿Eh?. ¿Nada? -- preguntó Shinji.

-- Si, Nada –- dijo Ritsuko, mirándolo de medio lado.

–- Eeeeh... si, si... no pasó nada –- dijo Shinji, comprendiendo la indirecta -- Bueno,... me voy.

-- Shinji... -- llamó Ritsuko, sin voltearse -– Entiendo que eres amigo de Maya, lo cual no me molesta, pero no quiero que te acerques a ella de la misma forma del otro día. ¿Está claro?.

-- Si, si... claro. Entiendo –- dijo Shinji, saliendo del pequeño laboratorio.

Shinji miró la puerta del laboratorio, mientras procedía a comprender lo que había sido eso. Ritsuko había marcado su territorio. Sonrió. Si Ritsuko hizo eso, entonces quería decir las cosas habían ido bien para Maya. Bueno, iba a juntarse con ella dentro unas horas, así que ahí saldría de dudas.

-- **¡¡¡TU!!!.**

-- ¿Qué? –- dijo Shinji al escuchar ese rugido, que detuvo su caminar y su tren de pensamientos. Al voltearse se encontró de frente con una enfurecida operaria de Nivel B. Si, la misma a la que accidentalmente le había agarrado las tetas.

-- ¡¡¡¡NO HUYAS DEGENERADO!!!!.

-- ¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE!!! –- decía Shinji mientras corría por su vida a través de los corredores de NERV, preguntándose por millonésima vez, el por qué de su maldita mala suerte, hasta que...

**¡¡¡PLAFF!!!.**

En un primer momento, Shinji no supo bien lo que había pasado ya que otra vez iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero dedujo que había chocado con alguien y... al respirar sintió un familiar aroma que le alborotó las hormonas. Lo segundo fue que lo que impactó su cara era algo muy cálido y acogedor, y al abrir un poco la boca, le pareció que tenía una tela frente a él, y lo tercero, que tenía algo a cada lado de la cabeza, que si bien no lo mantenía prisionero, lo apretaba ligeramente.

"¡Oh!. No otra vez" pensó Shinji.

El Tercer Elegido suspiró cansadamente, preguntándose en medio de las piernas de quién había caído está vez. Al sacar la cabeza de debajo de la falda de la chica se encontró con que era... **¡¡¡¡REI AYANAMI!!!!.**

-- Esto ya se está haciendo costumbre, Shinji –- dijo Rei, con una diminuta sonrisa.

-- No, yo... –- empezó Shinji.

-- ¡¡¡TE ENCONTRE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!! -– rugió la Operaria de Nivel B, al doblar la esquina y ver a Shinji, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo sobre otra chica -- ¿¿¿QUÉ LE ESTAS HACIENDO A ESA CHICA, DEGENERADO???.

-- Nada, yo... -– comenzó Shinji.

-- Chocó conmigo y metió su cabeza entre mis piernas -– respondió Rei, con su elocuencia y seriedad de siempre.

-- ¿¿¿QUÉ TE HIZO QUE??? -– rugió la chica.

-- Metió su cabeza entre mis piernas. Es la tercera vez que lo hace –- respondió Rei, mientras Shinji se petrificaba en su lugar –- Pero no me molesta que lo hagmmffdfstth...

-- Jajaja... lo le hagas caso. Debió ver alguna película rara anoche –- dijo Shinji, con una sonrisa tonta, tapándole la boca a Rei, con una mano, para que no lo siguiera comprometiendo.

-- U..ustedes... ¡¡¡¡¡PAR DE DEGENERADOS!!!!.

-- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -– gritaba Shinji, corriendo por su vida, junto con una siempre seria Rei Ayanami, a la que llevaba sujeta debajo de un brazo, y que iba literalmente volando con su cuerpo en el aire, por la velocidad que llevaba Shinji.

Una perdida Misato, dobló en una esquina buscando el "Maldito" Centro de Mando, cuando vio a Shinji venir corriendo por el corredor. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que tenía a Rei en brazos, y que una Operaria de Nivel B pasó junto a ella amenazando de muerte a Shinji.

-- Rei... ¿Me podrías explicar qué fue todo esto? -– preguntó Misato, dando un par de pestañadas.

-- No creo que pueda, Mayor. Ni yo lo comprendo bien -– respondió una muy confundida Rei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las profundidades mismas de Geo-Frente, y en lo más recóndito de NERV, en una espaciosa e inmensa oficina a prueba de micrófonos, cámaras espías, ataques nucleares, químicos y bacteriológicos, el Comandante Supremo de NERV, Gendo Ikari, revisaba con total concentración unos papeles que tenía en sus manos. Esto no era para nada extraño, era algo más bien común. Lo que no encajaba en el cuadro, eran las vendas que tenía Gendo en la cabeza, y que lo hacían parecer una especie de Fakir, o como dijo un Técnico EVA fanático de Dragon Ball, al ver el nuevo look del Comandante, "Una mala imitación de Piccolo".

Gendo estrechó los ojos al llegar al final del informe técnico, que daba cuenta del por qué las cámaras de seguridad no estaban funcionando al momento del ataque contra su persona. El resultado: "Corte accidental de un cable alimentador de energía, mientras se reemplazaban unas tuberías de agua"

El Comandante Supremo de NERV, dejó caer los papeles sobre su escritorio y se colocó en su clásica Posición Gendo M.R. Ergonometricamente Perfecta, preguntándose nuevamente quién lo podría haber atacado, y por qué... ¿El gobierno?. ¿SEELE?. ¿Alguna agencia de un país extranjero?. ¿Algún esposo celoso?.

También estaba el asunto de la seguridad. Ya que el atacante entró y salió de NERV sin levantar sospechas. Tampoco dejó alguna pista que ayudara a descubrir su identidad. Pero lo que realmente lo tenía preocupado, es que aún no lograba comprender cual era el mensaje que querían darle al dejarle unas bragas en la cabeza, que como si fuera poco estaban usadas... y que ahora formaban parte de su nutrida colección privada.

// Inserte aquí, risa degenerada del Comandante //

Bueno, primero lo primero. Despedir a los dos idiotas que habían dejado a la mitad de NERV sin cámaras de seguridad por 12 horas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un hermosa y calurosa mañana en la ciudad de Tokio-3, y en uno de los parques de la ciudad fortaleza, dos amigos estaban sentados en un banco, conversando sobre lo ocurrido unos días atrás.

-- Así que las cosas con la doctora Ritsuko van bien encaminadas.

-- Bueno, estamos juntas hace solo unos días. Es pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero si, las cosas van muy bien encaminadas –- dijo una radiante y sonriente Maya.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso –- dijo Shinji, devolviéndole la sonrisa -- ¿Y qué tal ha sido?. Digo, ya sabes. Estar con otra mujer.

-- Bien, no puedo negar que es diferente. Es como comenzar de cero. Es todo nuevo, diferente, y a la vez no. Quiero decir, solo somos dos personas que se aman.

-- Así que la amas.

-- Si, definitivamente –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa -- ¿Y que hay de ti y la Mayor?.

-- Todo resultó bien. Al final ambos estábamos interesados el uno en el otro, pero éramos demasiado tímidos para expresarlo, eso sin mencionar malos entendidos que tú ya sabes.

-- ¿Entonces están juntos? –- preguntó Maya, expectante.

-- Si. Juntos hasta donde podamos llegar –- dijo Shinji, un tanto serio.

-- ¿Y eso?.

-- Bueno. Entiende que la relación entre Misato y yo, es mucho más complicada que la tuya y tu doctora. Técnicamente estamos cometiendo un delito. Aún soy un menor de edad y ella una mujer adulta. Además ella es mi tutora y superior –- dijo Shinji con la vista perdida en el horizonte -– Pero decidimos no pensar en eso, y disfrutar el estar juntos hasta donde nos sea posible. Si llegara a pasar algo por el camino, entonces decidiremos qué hacer -– dijo Shinji cambiando el rostro serio por una sonrisa.

--Si llega a pasar algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Shinji –- dijo Maya, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Shinji -– Y estoy segura que la doctora Ritsuko, también los apoyará.

-- Gracias Maya. Eres una gran amiga.

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía del otro.

-- Oye Maya. Sobre lo que pasó en el ascensor... nunca llegamos hasta al final –- comentó Shinji.

-- Es verdad. Tal vez algún día podamos terminar lo que quedó pendiente –- dijo Maya con una sonrisa.

-- Bueno... ahora mismo no tengo nada más que hacer, y si tú quieres... pues... –- dijo Shinji, como que no quiere la cosa.

-- En verdad cambiaste con todo esto, Shinji. Antes eras un chico introvertido y ahora estás convertido en la copia más joven de Kaji -– dijo Maya, mirándolo seriamente.

-- Oye. Solo bromeaba –- dijo Shinji, entre ofendido y halagado.

-- Lo sé -- dijo Maya con una sonrisa -– Bueno... quién sabe. Tal vez algún día terminemos lo que empezamos.

-- Ese será un gran día –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Puedes apostar a que sí -– dijo Maya, sonriendo también.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana en Tokio-3. El sol se colaba por el ventanal de la sala, que era inundada de respiraciones aceleradas y gemidos de placer de una pareja estaba tendida sobre la alfombra, entregados mutuamente al acto sexual. Se besaban con pasión y se acariciaban mutuamente, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la desarreglada ropa del otro, lo que demostraba que en su apuro por entregarse uno al otro, no alcanzaron a desvestirse del todo.

Misato estaba tendida de espaldas sobre la alfombra con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar fuertes gemidos con cada embestidas de Shinji, que estaba moviendo rítmicamente sobre ella, y que también dejaba escapar algunos gemidos por el increíble placer que experimentaba al hundirse una y otra vez en la húmeda, estrecha y caliente intimidad de su amante. Esos gemidos de Shinji eran como un afrodisíaco para Misato, que se excitaba más y más. El placer de ambos ya estaba llegando al límite, por lo que el clímax no se hizo esperar y los alcanzó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Misato lloró de placer mientras sus gemidos resonaron por todo el departamento a la vez que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda a Shinji, que se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, mientras eran recorridos de arriba abajo por los orgasmos. Una vez que todo pasó, Shinji se dejó caer sobre Misato, exhausto, pero feliz. Misato lo estrechó en un tierno abrazo, y se quedaron así por un momento, recuperando el aliento, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- Le debemos una Asuka, por irse tan temprano a la escuela -– dijo Misato, con una radiante sonrisa y suspirando de contenta, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Shinji.

-- Si... ya no quiere verme ni en pintura. Supongo que aún está enojada conmigo –- dijo Shinji, con su cabeza descansando cómodamente sobre uno de los senos de Misato.

-- Déjala. Ya se le pasará –- dijo Misato, dando otro suspiro.

Se quedaron así otro momento, reponiendo fuerzas, y sin ganas de separarse del otro, hasta que Misato recordó la hora.

-- No es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero yo debo ir a trabajar, y tú debes ir a la escuela, Shinji.

-- Si. Lo sé –- dijo Shinji de mala gana.

Con el dolor de su alma, Shinji se salió de Misato y se incorporó, ayudando a su ahora amante a ponerse de pie. Luego de unos minutos ambos ya estaban listos para salir, y se dieron un último y apasionado beso antes de dejar el departamento. El Ascensor les dio la oportunidad de unos besos y unos agarrones más, pero al llegar al primer piso, volvieron a guardar las apariencias y tuvieron que emprender cada uno su camino por separado. Arriba en el departamento, un aturdido Pen-Pen, aún no se reponía del espectáculo que acababa de ver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji caminaba rumbo a la escuela sintiéndose un hombre nuevo. Bien visto, era un hombre nuevo. Todo lo que había pasado los últimos días lo habían cambiado. Se sentía con más confianza en si mismo, se sentía... "Más Hombre". Sonrió con orgullo, y tenía motivos. Tenía una ardiente relación con su bellísima tutora de 29 años. Una mujer que era sueño erótico de cualquier hombre.

"Touji y Kesuke se morirían supieran que tengo una relación con Misato" pensó divertido.

El resto del camino a la escuela fue la misma rutina de siempre. A mitad del camino se encontró con Touji y Kensuke, que luego de saludarlo efusivamente, no dejaron de sentir cierta lástima por Shinji, al saber que su amigo se ganó esas puntadas en la cabeza, gracias a que Asuka lo incrustó de una patada en un monitor en NERV.

El recibimiento en la escuela no fue el mejor de todos, pero era algo que Shinji esperaba luego del incidente en los vestidores de chicas una semana atrás. Si bien los chicos lo saludaron cordialmente, TODAS las chicas lo miraban como si fuera un degenerado. Salvo una chica de enigmáticos ojos rojos, que se limitó a mirarlo con su rostro de siempre, aunque Shinji juró que por un momento vio algo más. La otra fue Asuka. Si las miradas mataran, Shinji habría caído muerto mil veces en ese momento. Pero la verdad es que Asuka estaba más enojada consigo misma que con Shinji.

La verdad es que la mente de Asuka era un caos, tratando de decidir qué hacer sobre Shinji, o más bien dicho, con lo que Shinji le hacía sentir. Estaba confundida. Además el recordar a una Rei desnuda, sentada sobre un Shinji desnudo, con el pene del susodicho en las manos la hacía sentir ENFERMA de celos... ¿¿¿¿CELOS????.

-- ¡¡¡SCHEISSE!!! -- gritó Asuka, dando un fuerte puñetazo a su escritorio, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y de que ya estaba caliente otra vez al pensar en su estúpido Baka..."SU" ¿Desde cuando se refería a Shinji como suyo?... -- ¡¡¡SCHEISSE!!! -- gritó otra vez la pelirroja, golpeando otra vez el escritorio.

-- Señorita Langley, al pasillo...¡¡YA!! -- dijo el profesor, con no muy buena cara.

Asuka se levantó, roja de la vergüenza, dándose cuenta que todos en el salón la estaban mirando. Se giró y le dedicó una fulminante mirada a Shinji, antes de salir del salón, dando un fuerte portazo.

-- ¿Que rayos le hiciste ahora la "Demonia Langley"? -- preguntó Touji, en un susurro.

-- Mejor no preguntes –- dijo Shinji, con escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad, pero con Shinji evitando a Asuka, para ahorrarse más problemas. Eso si, lo que quedó patente para todos fue que Shinji había cambiado algo en esa semana que estuvo fuera de la escuela. Se veía más seguro de si mismo, y en total control de las cosas. Aún así, las chicas lo seguían mirando como si fuera la reencarnación del Maestro Happosai, o algo por el estilo.

Cuando finalizaron las clases y se aprontaban a dejar la escuela, entre todo el tumulto que se formaba al salir al salón, Shinji pasó a rozar accidentalmente el brazo de una chica. La reacción de ella no fue precisamente lo que Shinji esperaba.

-- ¡¡¡KYAAAAAA!!!. ¡¡¡¡DEGENERADO!!!! -– gritó la chica alejándose de Shinji.

-- ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, IKARI!!! -– gritó otra, saliendo en "defensa" de la chica "agredida".

-- Atrás maniaco sexual, o llamaremos al director –- dijo otra, amenazándolo con un trapeador.

Dos semanas atrás, Shinji se hubiera encogido sobre si mismo y pedido perdón, pero no ahora. Tal como dijo Maya, sus correrías de los pasados días lo habían cambiado un poco. Es así como en un acto totalmente nuevo para él, le plantó cara a todas las chicas del salón.

-- Vamos chicas, terminen con eso. Lo que pasó el otro día fue un accidente.

-- ¿Accidente?. ¿Tienes el descaro de llamarlo accidente? –- preguntó una.

-- Lo fue. Yo no quería...

-- ¡¡¡MENTIROSO DEGENERADO!!! -– respondieron todas.

-- ¡Oh! Vamos chicas. Ustedes saben que no pude ver nada –- dijo Shinji, ya un tanto fastidiado.

-- ¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!.

-- ¡¡Es verdad!!. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso. Lo único que alcancé a ver fue la entrepierna de Asuka –- dijo Shinji, antes de pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

-- **¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE????. ¿¿¿¿LE VISTE LA ENTREPIERNA A ASUKA????** –- preguntaron los chicos en un grito, mirando a Shinji con envidia y respeto a la vez, por haber visto en vivo y en directo, algo que ellos solo habían visto en revistas y películas porno.

En ese momento, una totalmente furiosa y avergonzada Asuka, se levantó de su escritorio, botando lejos su silla en el proceso, y le dedicó a Shinji una mirada asesina con el rostro rojo y contraído en un rictus de furia.

-- Pe, pero tu entrepierna es la más linda de todas las que he visto –- dijo Shinji, tratando de arreglarla... obviamente no lo consiguió.

-- **¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE????. ¿¿¿¿A QUE OTRA CHICA LE VISTE LA ENTREPIERNA????** –- preguntaron los chicos en un grito, mirando a Shinji, como si fuera una especie de Dios.

-- **¡¡¡¡LO SABIAMOS, ES UN DEGENERADO!!!!** -- rugieron las chicas.

Una senda gota de sudor surgió en la nuca de Shinji, al darse cuenta de que solo había logrado empeorar su situación. Asuka parecía más enojada aún, y un poco más atrás, Rei estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente, y a juzgar por su mirada, herida por ese último comentario. El hijo único de Gendo y Yui Ikari, y piloto exclusivo del Evangelion Unidad 01, tuvo un solo pensamiento en ese momento..."Parece que la anduve cagando"

-- Baka Shinji... maldito Hentai... –- dijo Asuka en voz baja y peligrosa, temblando de furia y enseñando los dientes -- **¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!!.**

-- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! –- gritaba Shinji mientras corría por su vida, seguido de cerca por una furibunda pelirroja, una jauría de chicas que aullaban pidiendo su cabeza, y sus calenturientos compañeros, que querían saber como era la entrepierna de Asuka.

-- ¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR, COCHINO HENTAI!!! –- rugía Asuka.

-- ¡¡¡AGARREN A ESE DEGENERADO!!! –- gritaban las chicas.

-- ¡¡¡SHINJI, QUEREMOS LOS DETALLES!!! –- gritaban los chicos.

-- ¿¿¿POR QUÉ ESTAS COSAS SIEMPRE ME PASAN A MI??? –- gritaba Shinji corriendo por su vida.

**¿FIN?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado escondido en ese lugar, pero intuía que una hora o algo así. Armándose de valor, Shinji asomó la cabeza afuera de la puerta de la bodega del gimnasio. El lugar estaba totalmente vacío. Viendo la relativa seguridad, Shinji se atrevió a salir de su escondite, y encaminarse a la salida trasera.

-- Ya se fueron todos. No hay nadie afuera –- dijo Rei. Parada junto a la puerta trasera del gimnasio.

-- ¡¡¡REI!!!. Casi me matas de un susto -– dijo Shinji, con una mano en el corazón.

Por su parte Rei no respondió, solo miró fijamente a Shinji, antes de dar media vuelta, salir del gimnasio y caminar hasta la salida de la escuela. Shinji quedó de pie, sin saber qué pensar. Entonces recordó el rostro herido de Rei, por el comentario que hizo de la entrepierna de Asuka. Sabía que debía decir algo. No podía dejar las cosas así.

Al asomar la cabeza fuera del gimnasio, Shinji pudo comprobar que efectivamente no había nadie por los alrededores, así que partió inmediatamente a la siga de Rei, y la alcanzó un poco más adelante. En un primer momento solo caminó junto a ella, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para hablar.

-- Rei, yo... eso que dije... no es en serio –- dijo Shinji, furiosamente rojo.

-- ¿De qué hablas? -- preguntó Rei, con su rostro serio y voz monocorde.

Shinji se dio cuenta de que Rei, no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Suspiró cansadamente y haciendo uso de su recién descubierta personalidad, y al llegar a la puerta del colegio, tomó a Rei por los hombros y la giró, de modo que quedaron frente a frente. Al ver esos enigmáticos y hermosísimos ojos, Shinji sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro. Aún así, se obligó a calmarse y decir lo que tenía que decir.

-- Rei... bien... yo... lo que dije en el salón de clases... no fue verdad.

-- ¿Qué cosa? -- preguntó Rei, con toda la intención, pese a su voz monocorde.

-- Eso... bueno... que la entrepierna de Asuka era la... más linda que he visto –- se explicó Shinji, rojo hasta las orejas –- Solo lo dije para agradar a Asuka.

-- ¿Entonces cual es la entrepierna más linda que has visto? –- preguntó Rei, mirándolo fijamente.

Shinji miró a Rei, más rojo aún. (si fuera posible) ¿Acaso está era la verdadera Rei Ayanami?. Nunca imaginó que la chica le preguntaría algo así. (En realidad, nunca imaginó que alguna chica le preguntaría algo como eso) Inevitablemente las entrepiernas de Asuka, Misato, Maya y Rei desfilaron por su mente, mostrando todas sus cualidades. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no fue Misato, como hubiera esperado.

-- ...la tuya –- dijo Shinji, retomando su clásica timidez, más rojo aún.

Rei se acercó hasta estar casi pegada a Shinji, mientras lo escrutaba con los ojos, cosa que casi desarma a Shinji. Finalmente la chica pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, ya que le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa de la que tenía memoria.

-- Gracias –- dijo Rei, con una sonrisa abiertamente traviesa.

-- De... nada –- dijo Shinji, atontado por las acciones de esta nueva y desconocida Rei.

-- Shinji, voy a terminar pensando que haces esto a propósito –- dijo Rei, mirando hacia abajo.

Shinji bajó la vista y se encontró con sus ya tradicionales pantalones con nariz, enterrando la punta entre las piernas de Rei, y remangándole un poco la falda.

Gota de sudor del aludido.

-- ¡¡Perdón!! -– dijo Shinji, retrocediendo de un salto, avergonzado.

-- Ahora debo ir a NERV, para unas pruebas, pero tal vez otro día podamos ir a mi casa... -- dijo Rei acercándose a Shinji con una sonrisa... ¿¿¿seductora??? -- ... y si te portas bien, te dejaré besar mi otros labios –- dijo Rei con voz seductora, antes de darle a Shinji un rápido beso en los labios.

Shinji quedó petrificado en su lugar, observando como Rei Ayanami caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a NERV. ¿Acaso esta era otra secuela de su golpe en la cabeza, o realmente había pasado lo que creía que había pasado¿¿Rei Ayanami se le había insinuado?? No, no solo se le había insinuado, le había propuesto ir a su casa a tener SEXO.

-- Debo haber entendido mal –- se dijo Shinji a si mismo, mirando a Rei, que justo en ese en momento, se volteó para dedicarle una última mirada y una pequeña sonrisa -– No, definitivamente entendí bien. Rei quiere conmigo... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?. Ya tengo a Misato.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, un complicado Shinji, emprendió el camino opuesto a Rei, hasta que poco más adelante sintió un rechinido de neumáticos, que llamó su atención.

-- Shinji¿donde te habías metido? -- preguntó Misato, asomándose fuera de su deportivo. 

-- ¡¡Misato!! -- dijo Shinji, sorprendido.

-- ¿Que esperas? Sube de una vez -– lo apremió Misato. A lo que Shinji respondió de inmediato. Momentos después, el deportivo azul iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio-3.

-- No esperaba verte hasta la noche -– comentó Shinji.

-- Me pude escapar por unas horas. Fui al departamento pero solo encontré a Asuka echa una furia, y tú por ningún lado. Supuse que te encontraría en la escuela. Iba para allá cuando te vi.

-- Si, bueno, yo... oye¿A donde vamos? -- preguntó Shinji, ya que estaban entrando en una parte poco recomendable de la ciudad.

-- Ya te dije, Asuka está en el departamento, pero por aquí hay un motel muy discreto donde podemos entrar y estar un rato sin problemas –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shinji, miró a la mujer y sonrió. Debió imaginar que Misato lo andaba buscando para eso. Bueno, un poco de sexo no le vendría mal.

**¿¿FIN??**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka, estaba boca abajo en la cama, ya cansada de tanto estar enojada. Aún no podía creer que el idiota de Shinji dijera delante de TODOS que le había visto entre las piernas. Ahora todos los sabían, y querrían que les contara lo que había visto, y con lujo de detalles. Si les llegaba a contar algo a sus amigos... era alfeñique muerto. Pero algo de lo que dijo Shinji le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza...

" Pe, pero tu entrepierna es la más linda de todas las que he visto"

Normalmente ella pensaría que ese era el intento de remedio de situación, más estúpido y patético que podría haber esperado de alguien como el Tercer Elegido, y de hecho, pensó eso al principio. Pero luego llegó a otra conclusión… ¿Eso significaba que Shinji se lo había visto a otra chica?. Entonces Asuka recordó cuando encontró a la muñeca y a Shinji desnudos en los vestidores. Eso era. Se lo había visto a Rei. No, Rei se había abierto de piernas y se lo había mostrado. Si, así es como debió haber sido.

Asuka comenzó a experimentar ese mismo sentimiento que sintió hace una horas. ¡¡CELOS!!.

-- ¡¡¡SCHEISSE!!! -- gritó Asuka, dando un fuerte puñetazo a la cama.

¿Porque ella debería sentir celos de la muñeca?... En el fondo lo sabía. Ya lo había asumido. "Shinji Ikari le movía el piso" pero ¿Qué hacer al respecto?.

Asuka se sentó en la cama, pensando en esta importante decisión. ¿Qué hacer con Shinji?. ¿Odiarlo?. ¿Amarlo?. ¿Matarlo?...

-- Bueno, dejárselo a esa muñeca, nunca. Primero muerta antes que perder ante ella –- dijo Asuka para si misma. Y con eso, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Asuka se paró de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto y se observó, considerándose. Obviamente no se encontró ninguna falla.

-- Prepárate Shinji Ikari, porque serás mío –- dijo Asuka con decisión.

**¿¿¿FIN???**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba sentado en una banca del parque, que estaba frente al edificio donde vivía con Misato y Asuka. Aún no estaba muy convencido de entrar al departamento, por lo que podía encontrar adentro. Entiéndase, una pelirroja furiosa. Además, Misato se había ido directo a NERV, después de su tarde de sexo, e iba a estar ahí toda la noche. Eso quería decir que estaría solo en casa con la fiera, lo cual no le agradaba para nada, ya que era algo muy peligroso para su salud.

Tampoco podía pedirle el favor a Touji o Kensuke de ir a pasar la noche donde ellos, ya que era seguro que lo taparían en preguntas sobre entrepiernas femeninas y cosas por el estilo. También estaba la posibilidad de ir a NERV, pero no estaba muy convencido. ¿Dónde ir a pasar la noche entonces?.

Una solución apareció en su mente, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto. Ella podría mal interpretar sus intenciones, y... ¿A quién quería engañar?. Luego de lo que conversaron a la salida de la escuela, estaba más que claro, que si iba al departamento de Rei, terminarían teniendo sexo. No es que le molestara la idea, pero él ya tenía a Misato, y no podía fallarle, pero... a Rei también la quería. No como quería a Misato, pero también la quería... y mucho. De hecho, alguna vez llegó a pensar en animarse a pedirle que fueran buenos amigos, y quizás, haber terminado como algo mas que buenos amigos. Pero nunca se atrevió, debido al carácter frío y apático de Rei. Aunque últimamente, ciertos acontecimientos lo llevaron a darse cuenta de que ella no era tan fría como aparentaba. Quizás, solo era cosa de animarse un poco, acercarse más a ella y...

Las dudas comenzaron a carcomer a Shinji una vez más. Tenía que tomar una decisión. No podía quedarse parado ahí toda la noche.

-- ¿Que haría Kaji, en mi lugar? -- se preguntó Shinji.

Minutos después, Shinji caminaba rumbo al departamento de Rei Ayanami, para pedir albergue por una noche, y de paso... "Echar una Canita al Aire".

**FIN**... **Ahora si**

_**Gracias CronCruac, por darme la idea para este Fic.**_

_**Gracias Fantastic-Man, por toda tu ayuda y oportunos consejos.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentarios Finales:** Finalmente se terminaron las calenturientas aventuras de Shinji, y en un final bastante abierto. Sé que quedaron algunas cosas en el aire, como las intenciones de Asuka, y la "Canita al aire de Shinji", pero creo que es un buen final para este fic.

¿Habrá continuación? La pregunta que más de uno se estará haciendo. La respuesta es, no. No habrá continuación. Lo siento si alguno quería un capítulo para Shinji y Rei, u otro para Shinji y Asuka, pero pienso que las cosas quedaron bien así.

No sé si en el futuro vuelva a escribir otro fic como este. El tiempo lo dirá. Por lo pronto, me voy a dedicar a terminar MI OTRO YO y LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS. Luego de eso, tengo 2 proyectos que ya están listos para ver la luz. Un fic romántico (o al menos lo intenta) y otro fic que es toda una locura. En algo se parece a SEX IN... pero no es tan subido de tono. (En teoría, ya que nunca se sabe)

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**DarKagura: **Espero no haberte decepcionado al terminar el fic sin nada de sexo con Rei, lo bueno es que Shinji quedó yendo donde Rei para eso, precisamente. Al menos lo de Misato estuvo intenso, así que espero compensarte con eso. Espero leerte pronto en otro de mis fics. Saludos.

**azt1264: **Tanto tiempo amigo. Gracias por lo de Maestro. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado, y que puedas seguirme en mis otros proyectos.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **La escena del German Suplex al parecer fue del gusto de todos. Bueno, mal no quedó, además es algo que todos hubiéramos deseado ver en el animé. Lo de Ritsuko y Maya tal vez fue un poco rápido, pero pienso que mal no quedó. Lo de Misato y Shinji, correspondía. ¿Quien mejor que Misato para llevarse el premio, luego de todo lo que habían pasado? El final... bueno, espero que haya sido de tu gusto. Fue un final abierto, pero considero que quedó bien así. Saludos, y espero leeremos en mis otros fics.

**shiro-wolfman-k: **Pues Shinji fue "Salado" hasta el último momento, pero igual fue divertido. Y para tu total alegría, fue Misato la que finalmente se llevó el premiado, y tuvo un capítulo entero para eso, con lujo de detalles. Espero haberte dejado contento. En todo caso Rei tan mal no quedó, ya que prácticamente le dio la pasada a Shinji y este quedó en camino donde ella para cumplir con su deber. El final fue bastante abierto, pero espero que te haya agradado.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, tengo un fic, protagonizado por Rei. Fue el primer fic que escribí y que no publiqué por tener algunos errores con la personalidad de Rei. En la actualidad me encuentro corrigiéndolo, con ayuda de Fantastic-Man, una eminencia en lo referente a Rei Ayanami, que me ha ayudado a corregir esos errores. Ese fic lo publicaré al finalizar MI OTRO YO, o en una de esas, un poco antes, ya que lo tengo totalmente escrito, solo hay que corregirlo. En todo caso, el fic va. Espero que lo leas. Saludos, y espero leernos pronto.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Parece que te gustó el capitulo 7, eso me alegra mucho, ya que me costó sacarlo. Al final no hubo cuarteto. Fue Misato, la que se llevo el premio ella solita. Pero correspondía. No podía ser otra. Bueno, Rei no hubiera estado mal, pero según la trama de este fic, debía ser Misato. En todo caso, Rei dejó la puerta abierta, y Shinji, ni tonto mi perezoso, fue donde ella para... ya sabes. Espero que te haya gustado el final. ¿Que hacer ahora que se acabó el fic? Pues ahora se viene MI OTRO YO, que sale finalmente del congelador, junto con otro capítulo de LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS. Entretención no te va a faltar. Saludos, y espero leernos pronto.

**Fantastic-Man: **Hola Amigo.

Finalmente se acabó esta oda a la degeneración, llamada SEX IN TOKIO-3. Nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí. De hecho, nunca pensé que escribiría un fic así, pero acá esta, para el que quiera leerlo.

Maya fue uno de los puntos altos de este fic. Pienso que nadie se hubiera imaginado a esa simpática y tranquila chica en la faceta en que la mostré. Dices que gracias a esta historia algunos piensan que ver a Maya junto con Shinji no es una mala idea. Eso me alegra. Creo que es lo mismo que pasó con Shinji y Ritsuko en LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS. Tengo tendencia a las parejas disparejas ¿Que seguirá después. ¿Shinji con Hikari?... en una de esas.

Rei es otra que se vio diferente, se vio más humana, más mujer, y pienso que está bien. En el fondo ella es una adolescente como cualquier otra. Solo había que dar con el swich adecuado para sacar a la verdadera Rei, y pienso que en este Fic, Shinji dio con ese swish. Accidentalmente, pero dio con él, y como resultado, tuvo a una Rei que se mostró abiertamente interesada en él. Una vez más, gracias por tu ayuda en este punto.

El premio, como dices se lo llevó Misato, como debía ser, después de todo, ella el personaje central, con Shinji. Las demás cayeron como daño colateral. El capítulo en cuestión fue difícil de hacer, pero creo que mal no quedó. El final también pienso que quedó bien. Un final abierto, algo que por lo general a mi no me gusta, pero para este pienso que quedó bien. ¿Lo continuaré? Definitivamente NO. ¿Que hay de ti¿Te animas?

Saludos y gracias por toda tu ayuda para este fic.

**Onashiru Okanami: **Al parecer te encantó en German Suplex a Gendo. Tenía ganas de que Shinji se desquitara con Gendo, aunque sea una vez. y por estas cosas, justo en ese momento vi la publicidad de un programa de lucha libre en la TV y... lo demás es historia. En todo, Tenjou Tenge es una muy buena serie. Me encanta Aya Natsume. Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Un final abierto, pero creo que quedó bien. Saludos.

**Himp: **Lo de una orgía lesbica creo que en verdad fue mucho para este Fic, pero me dio una idea para otro, muajajajaja... no, es broma. Al final tenías razón, fue Misato la que se llevó el premio. En todo caso, correspondía que fuera ella, y para tener 29 años en el animé y el manga se ve espectacular. Sobre el final, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que nos leemos en otra oportunidad. Saludos.

Solo me resta darles las gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar Reviews, y a los que no. A todos ustedes, muchas gracias por seguir con tanto entusiasmo esta locura de fic que salió de mi cabeza, y espero que puedan seguirme, además, en mis otros proyectos activos (MI OTRO YO y LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS) y en los futuros, que ya tengo preparados otros dos fics, que lanzare dentro de poco.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer este fic, y será hasta la próxima.


	10. Epílogo Alternativo: MAS ALLA

**MAS ALLA**

**(Un epilogo alternativo para SEX IN TOKIO-3)**

_**Un fanfic escrito por Fantastic-Man. **_

**_Basado en el fanfic "SEX IN TOKIO- 3", escrito por Jiraiya-Sama, quien autorizo su publicación y gustosamente accedió a revisar._**

**Advertencias Preliminares:**

_1.- Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres no son propiedad de ninguno de estos autores. Son propiedad de Gainax. La publicación de este fanfic no constituye en modo alguno reclamo de propiedad o de cualquier otro derecho sobre dicha serie. Es solo un trabajo de fans para otros fans, por lo que este fanfic no persigue ánimo de lucro._

_2.- Este fanfic contiene escenas que pueden ser consideradas como lime o como lemon, dependiendo de las circunstancias y opiniones personales, por ende no es recomendable para menores de edad o personas demasiado susceptibles o escrupulosas. Si a pesar de estas advertencias lees este fanfic, conste que fuiste avisado y que lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo. No vengan después a reclamar._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba sentado en la banca de un parque frente al edificio donde vivía con Misato y Asuka. Aún no estaba muy convencido de entrar, por el peligro que podía encontrar adentro. Entiéndase, una pelirroja furiosa. Además Misato se había ido directo a NERV después de su tarde de sexo, e iba a estar allí toda la noche. Eso quería decir que estaría solo con la fiera, lo cual no le agradaba para nada, ya que era algo muy peligroso para su salud. Tampoco podía ir a pasar la noche donde Touji o Kensuke, ya que lo taparían en preguntas sobre entrepiernas femeninas y cosas por el estilo. Quizás podría ir a NERV, aunque no estaba muy convencido de ir para allá. ¿Dónde ir a pasar la noche entonces?.

Una solución apareció en su mente, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto. Ella podría mal interpretar sus intenciones, y… un momento. ¿A quien quería engañar?. Luego de lo que conversaron a la salida de la escuela, estaba mas que claro que si iba al departamento de Rei, seguramente terminarían teniendo sexo. No es que le molestara la idea, pero él ya tenía a Misato, y no podía fallarle. Pero... a Rei también la quería. No como quería a Misato, pero él también la quería... y mucho. De hecho, alguna vez llego a pensar en animarse a pedirle que fueran buenos amigos. Y, quizás, haber terminado como algo más que unos buenos amigos. Pero él nunca se había atrevido a ello debido al carácter aparentemente frío y lejano de aquella chica. Aunque últimamente ciertos acontecimientos lo llevaron a darse cuenta que ella no era tan fría como aparentaba y quizás tan solo era cosa de animarse un poco, acercarse a ella y...

Las dudas comenzaron a carcomer a Shinji una vez más. Tenía que tomar una decisión, ya que no podía quedarse allí parado toda la noche.

-- ¿Qué haría Kaji en mi lugar? --. Se preguntó Shinji.

Minutos después, Shinji decidió dejar de lado sus divagaciones y emprender sus rumbos hacia unas edificaciones en bloques no muy lejanas de allí. Quizás podría conocer mejor a aquella chica que fue una de las razones para aceptar pilotear, quizás podría terminar siendo amigo de aquella silenciosa muchacha, y podría conseguir un albergue para pasar la noche y, quizás, si todo salía bien…

Shinji se detuvo unos segundos al recordar aquel pícaro comentario, acompañado de aquella pícara sonrisa… **_"... y si te portas bien, te dejaré besar mi otros labios"_**

-- No me caería mal besar esos labios otra vez --. dijo Shinji para sí, recordando la suavidad de los "otros" labios de Rei, mientras pensaba que talvez podría enseñarle a Rei, alguna nueva razón para sonreír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de caminar por cerca de media hora, llego a su destino, un departamento en el cuarto piso de una edificación habitacional en bloque venida a menos. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, luego de haber estado un par de minutos allí de pie, aun dudando si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no, pero al final se armo de valor, además, si había caminado tanto, no podía arrepentirse cuando solo quedaba un último paso.

Luego de un largo rato y ante la demora, golpeo una segunda vez la puerta y lo hizo mas fuerte, pero tampoco escuchó ninguna respuesta desde su interior, y así lo intento una tercera y una cuarta vez. Pero de su interior no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Luego de esperar un largo rato, se dio por vencido y decidió dejar de estar allí esperando. Bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida del edificio y de ahí avanzar hacia la vereda de la calle principal, para dirigirse de vuelta hacia su hogar, aunque seguía pensando que ello era una mala idea, pero tendría que resignarse a ello, y aguantar los berrinches de una enfurecida pelirroja durante toda una noche. No le quedaba otra opción...

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de la salida del conjunto de edificaciones, se detuvo al ver viniendo hacia él, a cierta chica de inconfundible cabellera lavanda vestida en su uniforme escolar, la cual se detuvo y al sentirse observada, levanto su mirada para mirarle.

-- ¿Shinji?—. Pregunto aquella chica peliazul, mirándole levemente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba verle. "Al menos, no tan prontamente".

-- Hola --. Respondió Shinji, de forma algo tímida.

-- ¿Qué haces por aquí?--. Preguntó ella en tono levemente curioso.

-- Este yo… yo vine aquí porque yo, quería… quería hablar contigo –- dijo Shinji, razonando que no sería correcto pedirle albergue por una noche, de buenas a primeras, antes de ver si podía conseguir ese prometido beso.

-- ¿Hablar conmigo?.

-- Si, a… así es.

Aunque su rostro no lo demostró, en secreto ella se alegro. En realidad, a ella le bastó con solo mirarle para saber que lo que en verdad quería el tercer elegido no era tener una simple conversación, sino que quería "algo mas". Quizás eso no estaba bien de parte de Shinji, y podría prestarse para llamarlo con toda propiedad, "Pervertido". Solo que ella también había tenido últimamente ganas de "hacerlo"; y, sobretodo, de hacerlo con "él". Pero ella igual sentía curiosidad por toda la situación. Así fue como ella decidió "seguirle el juego".

-- Ya está oscureciendo y pronto hará frío… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?--. Preguntó ella en un tono que inconscientemente delataba cierta intención.

-- Ehhh… bueno--. Respondió Shinji. Por su parte, Rei no respondió y avanzo hacia su departamento, con Shinji tras de si, mientras ella esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrió y la pareja ingresó a ese pequeño departamento. Ambos dejaron sus cosas sobre una pequeña mesa que había en el centro de ese cuarto, que oficiaba a la vez de salón de estar, comedor y dormitorio. Ya no se veía tan desordenado como en la última vez, de hecho parecía que habían limpiado y ordenado hacía poco. De pronto un objeto llamó la atención de Shinji. Sobre un mueble había una caja abierta con una tira metalizada sobresaliendo levemente de ella. Se acerco con curiosidad hacia dicho objeto, pero antes de reparar mas en el contenido de dicha caja, una suave voz femenina le trajo de vuelta.

-- ¿De que querías hablarme?.

Shinji tragó sonoramente un poco de saliva, mientras intentaba darle rápidamente un orden a sus pensamientos. Es verdad que había venido con Rei, para solicitarle albergue por una noche, pero antes habían otras cosas en el aire por tratar, y pensó que este seria un buen momento para aclararlas. El problema era su extrema dificultad para explicarse, así que dejó de pensarlo tanto y simplemente habló.

-- Veras… bueno, últimamente han ocurrido… en realidad, han pasado entre nosotros cosas, veras… algo extrañas e inusuales que podrían, quizás, llevarte a pensar cosas que en realidad no son tales y… y quizás ello podría llevarte a pensar que yo…

-- ¿Qué es lo que yo podría pensar de ti?--. Pregunto Ayanami, ante el mutismo abrupto de su compañero.

-- Ehhh… no lo sé…

-- ¿No lo sabes?--. Preguntó ella con un leve dejo de extrañeza.

"Dios, pero que estúpido sonó eso". Se recriminó Shinji para sus adentros, mientras intentaba darle una respuesta a esa chica. -- No, no, no… lo que pasa es que… veras, no quiero que pienses mal de mí. No quiero que pienses que yo soy un…--. "Diablos¿cómo puedo decírselo?". Se preguntó para sus adentros el tercer elegido.

-- ¿Un pervertido?--. Interrumpió Rei, intentando completar la frase.

Por lapso de algunos momentos el chico se sorprendió ante lo rápido que ella captó la situación. Prontamente, sin embargo, reaccionó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza mientras tímidamente respondía con un -- Así es--.

-- Ya veo… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?--. Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-- Si… creo que eso es todo--. Dijo él, al no saber que decir, quedando súbitamente en blanco, por la mirada escarlata de la primera elegida.

-- ¿Eso es lo que crees?... ¿Quieres saber lo que creo?--. Pregunto Rei de forma levemente inquietante mientras se acercaba hacia él.

"¡Demonios!. Esto no está resultando como imaginé". Pensó inquietamente Shinji, mientras tragaba saliva, retrocediendo instintivamente, a la vez se preparaba mentalmente para todos los posibles escenarios, mas concretamente, para el peor de los escenarios. Incluso visualizó rápidamente el cómo escapar de ese departamento con vida y relativamente indemne, en el hipotético caso de que a Rei le bajara algún desquiciado ataque de furia. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, vislumbro el espectáculo mas extraño que pudiera haberse imaginado de esa chica.

El vio a Ayanami sonreír. No es que eso fuera malo, de hecho parecía ser esa una buena señal, además que le encantaba verla sonreír. Pero esta vez no solo vio esbozar una sonrisa en sus facciones. Estas fueron mas abiertas y por primera vez pudo ver sus dientes. Era una amplia sonrisa la que ella le estaba obsequiando.

Pero no solo la vio sonreír esplendorosamente como nunca antes la había visto. Ahora que se fijaba bien, y a juzgar por algunos leves ruidos alegres que hacia, parecía que ella… ¿Se estaba riendo?. No era una gran risa, de hecho era discreta y levemente audible, pero eso bastó para desarmar por completo a Shinji. El verla sonreír ya era algo poderoso; pero verla reír alegremente, eso ya era suficiente para quemarle el cerebro por completo.

-- Creo que estas viviendo demasiado con Asuka y estas creyendo demasiado lo que ella te dice--. respondió la chica peliazul mientras se acercaba a él, con ese mismo rostro sonriente.

-- ¿Ah?--. Fue la débil, inaudible y única respuesta que pudo elaborar el cerebro del chico ante el inesperado… ¿Chiste?. de Rei.

Siempre sonriente, ella le respondió a ese chico confundido. –No creo que seas un pervertido. Solo tienes la mala suerte de estar en los momentos y circunstancias equivocadas, y cuando estas muy nervioso sueles escapar, corriendo con los ojos cerrados. Pero… no todo es tan malo como parece--.

Shinji se asombro con este comentario, y más al ver como ella daba un par de pasos mientras decía estas frases, que la acercaba peligrosamente hasta llegar a estar casi pegada a él. De pronto se sintió tocado por unos delicados dedos que acariciaron su rostro, relajándolo y encaminando su cara hacía aquellos ojos escarlatas que lo estaban extraviando, todo ello mientras ella le decía con un tono que cada vez parecía hacerse mas y mas sensual. -- De hecho, probablemente de no ser por alguno de estos accidentes, quizás… no estaríamos como estamos ahora--.

Shinji intento balbucear alguna respuesta, pero sus labios fueron acallados por otros labios que le estaban besando tierna y suavemente, mientras sentía como los brazos de Rei se estrechaban en un profundo abrazo. Por su parte, Shinji abrió fuertemente sus ojos por esta sorpresiva reacción de la primera elegida, pero no paso mucho rato antes de que él le correspondiera el abrazo. Al sentir esto, Rei comenzó a ceder a sus impulsos y transformó aquel inocente beso en algo mas apasionado y profundo, lo que también fue correspondido por el chico y con mayor intensidad, gracias a todo lo aprendido en los últimos días, mientras recorría con sus manos la agraciada figura de aquella chica, imaginándose el acariciar esa piel sin esas ropas que estorbaban.

El tercer elegido fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones, cuando el apasionado beso se rompió y ella separó su tronco del cuerpo de él. El joven Ikari abrió sus ojos para ver que en frente de si, tenia a una sonrojada Rei Ayanami con un dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos al ver como él le había bajado la parte superior de su uniforme escolar, quedando en pura camisa mientras le estaba acariciando los pechos, y como si fuera poco, vio como ella bajaba la mirada para ver como su falda era arremangada otra vez, por obra del ya conocido "Camarada de Armas" de Shinji.

Normalmente y ante esta situación, Shinji podría pensar que ya era hombre muerto, pero en su lugar, Rei llevó sus manos hacia el pecho del tercer elegido y rápidamente busco los botones de su camisa para desabrocharlos a pasmosa velocidad, a fin de buscar el cuerpo desnudo de Shinji y abrazarlo. Él no podía dar crédito a esta situación, aun no podía convencerse de que la misma chica que tenia fama de ser fría, nihilista e indiferente, estuviera frente suyo con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada cargada de deseo pidiéndole que se entregara, así como ella lo estaba haciendo. Fue en ese instante cuando todas las dudas que pudieron haber existido desaparecieron por completo.

En menos tiempo que demora un suspiro, las ropas de ambos fueron cayeron desordenadamente por la pequeña habitación. Se tendieron sobre la cama, y un ya experimentado Shinji, liberó con facilidad a la chica de su corpiño, para que sus manos pudieran sentir y recorrer aquellos suaves y albos pechos que estaban frente a él. Los acarició con suavidad, arrancando un gemido de la chica, para luego comenzar a masajearlos, centrándose luego en los pezones, los cuales estimulo, primero masajeándolos suavemente con sus dedos, luego estimularlos aún mas, masajeándolos con su lengua, logrando que se pusieran firmes y erectos, para finalmente chuparlos y morderlos muy suavemente. Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía por completo al sentirse inundada por un sin numero de placenteras sensaciones que desconocía hasta ese momento. Para sus adentros, Shinji tomo esto como una buena señal, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Luego de juguetear un buen rato con sus pechos, comenzó a descender lentamente por su cuerpo, besando cada rincón que encontraba en su camino, hasta llegar a una zona cubierta por cierta tela de prenda intima. Por un momento él se detuvo, alzando su mirada para toparse con el rostro expectante y ansioso de aquella joven que esperaba ese momento.

Él sonrió y procedió a despojarla de aquella, ahora, molesta prenda, para ver una vez mas aquella delicada y suave entrepierna que también le enloquecía. La tomo de las piernas y la abrió a fin de ver en plenitud esos "otros" labios, rodeados de un tenue bosquecillo de vellos azulosos y, al igual como hiciera la otra vez, beso aquellos labios que ardorosamente le estaban llamando. Ese solo beso, fue capaz de arrancarle unos gemidos a Rei y de paso, aumentó la excitación del joven, quien ya pensaba en lo que venía, y se preparaba para dárselo mientras los suaves besos pasaron a ser mas intensos, lo cual fue agradecido con la excitación creciente de ella, que a su vez estimulaba al chico para que se dejara de rodeos y se decidiera a probar con su lengua el dulce sabor de su intimidad, lamiendo sus pliegues y estimulándola, jugando a adentrarse cada vez mas con su lengua provocando el aumento en el éxtasis de ella. Tan apasionado estaba en esos menesteres, que por poco se quedo sin aire y se despego un poco, pero no por mucho, ya que una mano sujeto su cabeza y lo impulso a volver en medio de esas piernas. Él pudo ver el deseo cargado en aquellos ojos rojos, y no le iba a fallar.

Volvió a lamerla y a adentrar su lengua cada vez mas dentro de ella. Su intimidad se relajaba y humedecía, estimulándole a que él la explorara mas profundamente, mientras escuchaba los cada vez mas acelerados jadeos de ella, que le pedían mas y mas, y él le dio mas rápido y mas profundo, ayudado por las manos de la chica que guiaban su cabeza moviéndola en la dirección que le daba mas placer, como si ella quisiera guiarlo al placer, y él no se resistió, mientras era recompensado con el sabor de la humedad de Rei.

Para la chica de ojos escarlata, todo lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo, era nuevo y desconocido, pero profundamente placentero, más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Tan placentero, que necesitaba mas, quería más. En una sensación increíble, que iba en aumento y la hacía sentir como si algo en su interior estuviera apunto de estallar. Repentinamente, todos sus sentidos fueron remecidos por aquella maravillosa, y hasta ahora desconocida sensación, que la llevo a desencadenarse y a liberar todas sus ataduras, mientras gemía sin poder contenerse, a la vez que instintivamente juntaba las piernas, atrapando la cabeza de su amante.

Después del apoteósico éxtasis vivido, y de poder recuperar el aliento, ella acarició los cabellos de aquel que la había probado y que ahora estaba libando lo que él consideraba uno de los manjares más dulces que podía degustar.

Luego de recomponerse de aquellos placeres que la hicieron vibrar, ella se incorporó y buscó una caja, la misma caja que él chico había estado observando con detención unos instantes atrás. De su interior extrae un cuadrado de color plateado, el cual Shinji identifico rápidamente. Acaso Rei iba a…

Ella vio al miembro de Shinji. Era grande, pero por lo que recordaba aun no estaba en su plenitud, necesitaba crecer un poco mas y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Descendió hasta que su cabeza estuvo frente a su miembro y pretendió besárselo. Ante esta acción el "amigo" de Shinji volvió a reaccionar recobrando el vigor perdido, entrando de lleno en aquella húmeda y cálida boca. Sorprendida, ella reclino su cabeza y suavemente retiro su boca de aquel erecto simiente de carne. Shinji pareció un poco decepcionado. Parecía que Rei le practicaría sexo oral, pero bueno, ya habría otra ocasión para ello. Además… ¿Cómo podría molestarse con ella?, si estaba tomándoselo y parecía que con una de sus manos lo estaba suavemente estimulando, mientras que con la otra extraía el preservativo de su interior y lo acomodaba en su lugar. Aun turbado por aquel placer sentido abrió su boca para intentar decir algo, pero no hallo palabras.

-- No tienes que temer. Yo quiero hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo contigo. Solo que… aun no me siento preparada para quizás… tener que afrontar…

-- Lo se… Y eres muy inteligente al pensar así--. Respondió Shinji mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso para disipar toda duda. – Pero no tienes que temer, porque también quiero hacerlo contigo, y quiero que esto sea maravilloso para ti--. Y acaricio sus blancas y suaves mejillas antes de volver a besarla para demostrarle nuevamente cuanto quería estar con ella, ello mientras con sus manos recorría el esbelto cuerpo de esa chica quien se había ganado un espacio importante dentro de su corazón. Los cuerpos se relajaron mientras ambos se acariciaban y disfrutaban del placentero roce de piel contra piel, preparándose para lo que se venía.

Suavemente se tendieron sobre la cama, él encima de ella. Él sonriente, ella expectante ante la novedad, ambos deseosos de entregarse mutuamente. Con una de sus manos, Shinji estimulaba el sexo de Rei a fin de prepararla para recibirle. Pudo sentir su emoción cuando volvió a sentir la humedad dentro de ella y vio su rostro gozoso. Aprovechándose de la excitación se sintió preparado para hacerse uno con ella.

Potentes gemidos de placer por parte de ambos sonaron en aquel departamento, cuando él ingresó en esa húmeda y estrecha intimidad que lo abrazaba, causándole un placer indescriptible, mientras se abría camina en su interior. Encontró al principio algo de resistencia, lo que le motivo a pensar que esta debía ser para ella su primera vez. Por un segundo temió lastimarla, pero ella no tenía temor y le volvió a sonreír, alentándolo para que ingresara. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Shinji procedió a penetrarla una vez más, y esta vez, no se detuvo hasta llegar al final, cuidando en todo momento de no lastimarla. Para ella, el dolor y el placer se entrelazaban simultáneamente dentro de su ser, haciendo que de sus ojos escarlatas brotaran algunas lágrimas, producto de esta desconocida y a la vez deliciosa ambivalencia entre el dolor y la felicidad. Con uno de sus dedos él seco uno de los tenues surcos que dejo una de las lágrimas de la joven peliazul, mientras se acerco a sus labios para volver a besarla y hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien.

Rei extendió sus brazos para enlazar sus manos en el cuello de Shinji, entregándose por completo. Shinji no necesitó más invitaciones y comenzó a moverse en la intimidad de Rei, muy suavemente en un comienzo, permitiéndole al cuerpo de la chica acostumbrarse a esta nueva experiencia. Con el correr de los segundos Shinji pudo ver que el rostro de Rei se fue relajando hasta que solo pudo ver placer en él, momento en que cambió el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciéndolas más fuertes y rápidas. Para Rei, era una experiencia tan insoportablemente placentera, que no podría describirla. Podría sentía cada vez mas ardorosamente el placer, con cada nueva embestida que la iba poseyendo, un placer que nunca antes había imaginado siquiera que existía y que ahora, gozaba profusamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y gemía sin poder evitarlo, con la respiración convertida ya en jadeos y su mente disipaba de todos sus pensamientos para únicamente dedicarse a sentir y a dar rienda suelta a la fantasía de poder volar sin necesidad de tener alas.

Shinji seguía con su rítmico movimiento, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de la chica peliazul, mientras sentía como las resistencias cedían y ella se mostraba presta para ayudarle a entrar y salir, moviendo sus caderas, siguiendo las cadencias del momento mientras su mirada cargada de deseo pedía mas y mas. Él también disfrutaba del placer de sentir esa estrecha, húmeda y calida gruta que envolvía acogedoramente su miembro, cada vez que este poseía y ocupaba la intimidad de Rei, haciéndole sentir con cada embestida un placer que lo hacía cada vez estar un poco mas cerca de las puertas del cielo; al principio lenta y delicadamente, pero cada vez mas fuerte, mientras ella se abría con mas confianza para luego abrazar con sus piernas las piernas de Shinji, como si quisiera colgarse y unirse hasta llegar a ser uno con él.

El ambiente se electrizaba cada vez mas alrededor de los dos. Las mutuas respiraciones jadeantes producto del creciente placer cargaban la atmósfera a su alrededor, ya no era suficiente el ritmo que llevaban, necesitaban ir más rápido y mas profundo. El ritmo se hizo frenético y acelerado ante la inminencia del éxtasis, que llego cuando ella cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca para emitir un grito ciego pero creciente que delataba el placer orgásmico que la hizo estremecer hasta en la fibra mas intima de su ser, clavando con sus uñas la espalda del chico. Ante esta liberación de la chica peliazul, él tampoco pudo contenerse por más tiempo y se libero mientras sentía como su miembro era aprisionado por la intimidad de ella.

Momentos después ya no había ninguna prisa, ambos estaban tendidos en la cama, sudorosos y felizmente agotados, intentando recobrar el aliento luego la experiencia vivida, donde por un momento ambos compartieron el deseo y el placer. Eso había sido maravilloso para el tercer elegido, quien miraba el techo de ese cuarto sin pensar en nada mas que atesorar la experiencia vivida. Pronto fue extraído de sus divagaciones al sentir que algo se desenfundaba en su miembro y vio como Rei terminaba de extraerle con suavidad el preservativo para luego anudarlo en su base y botarlo a un lado de la cama, lo que sorprendió a Shinji, ya que no se podía imaginar que ella supiera manejar esa situación. Y ahí se dio cuenta de cuan poco conocía el a la joven muchacha que estaba a su lado

-- ¿Qué ocurre? --. Pregunto ella, preocupada ante el cambio en las facciones del chico.

-- Estaba preguntándome de donde sacastes esos preservativos --. Respondió él, en vez de lo que quería originalmente decir. En todo caso no era una mala pregunta. – N… no logro imaginarme el verte ir a la farmacia a comprar…--.

Y ahí estaba otra vez Rei, riéndose de la confusión del tercer niño. – Digamos que los obtuve gracias a Asuka, y a su escándalo en la enfermería del cuartel. Mientras todos trataban de calmarla abrí uno de los gabinetes de la doctora y… --.

Abriendo fuertemente sus ojos delatando el hecho de que ahora entendía aun menos, el chico intento decir algo. "A Shinji le costaba imaginarse que Ritsuko anduviera manejando preservativos". Pero nada pudo decir ante la visión de una risueña chica peliazul y ante esta dichosa visión él solo pudo sonreír. Ella se le acerco y tomo una de sus manos para sentir su calor mientras que con la otra le toco la frente y acaricio sus mejillas. Para alguien que había reducido sus contactos al punto de volverse alguien intocable, el tocar y sentir a otro era una experiencia novedosa, y al sentirse tocada por aquel joven sintió que no podía haber nada mejor.

Ella se gano sobre él, acariciando su pecho, buscando refugio y seguridad de una forma tierna e inocente.; para luego bajar con sus manos y seguir explorando aquel cuerpo que cada vez sentía mas familiar. Antes de seguir descendiendo ella se irguió y tomo los brazos del chico y guiándolo sus manos para animarle a explorar con mas confianza sus agraciadas formas, para que supiera donde debía tocar, que era lo que ella quería y que era lo que le gustaba. Pero, gracias a sus incursiones previas, ya sabía algunas nociones de lo que debía hacer, y rápidamente exploro con sus manos aquel delicado y agraciado cuerpo. No necesitaron de mucho mas para volver a sentir el deseo dentro de sí y la furiosa necesidad de saciarlo. Así fue como ella se abalanzo sobre él y le sonrió con una sonrisa pícara, la misma que le dio algunas horas antes, mientras ella estiraba uno de sus brazos para sacar una conocida tira metalizada de una conocida caja. Y al ver a Rei feliz, dichosa y deseosa de sexo "quien lo hubiera pensado", Shinji solo tuvo un último pensamiento en mente antes de volver a dar rienda suelta a su lujuria.

"Creo que esta noche no dormiré".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana siguiente un par de ojos azules se abrieron producto del fuerte sol matutino que le llegaba de lleno en su rostro, quiso seguir durmiendo pero el sol le animaba a levantarse. Resignado, intento incorporarse, pero sintió un leve peso en su pecho.

A pesar de todo lo pasado en la noche previa, igual le costaba creer que lo que estaba viendo era real y no una fantasía erótica. Sobre su pecho y acurrucada escuchando el latido de su corazón dormía una chica de insólita cabellera peliazul que parecía ser fría y lejana, pero que descubrió que tras esa mascarada se escondía una chica llena de vida y pasión, solo que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. Volvió a mirarla con detención, se veía feliz y serena en sus sueños. "Es una pena que casi nunca sonría, se ve preciosa cuando sonríe". Se sorprendió levemente con este pensamiento. Antes de llegar al departamento había pensado en ver si podía enseñarle una nueva razón para sonreír. Quizás pensó en hacerla sonreír al enseñarle los placeres de la carne. Y si, logro ese cometido. Pero no solo fue la lujuria y la pasión de una noche de sexo, si ella sonrió, fue porque ella fue feliz. Y entonces se dio cuenta que para ella esa noche no fue solo una noche de pasión, fue la noche en que ella se entrego en cuerpo y alma. Solo eso explicaría el grado de compenetración que logro con esa chica casi sin necesidad de prodigarse palabras.

Dejo sus pensamientos al mirar un reloj despertador que había y darse cuenta de que ya era tarde. Con sigilo se levanto y piso el suelo, sintiendo algo plástico que parecía contener alguna clase de sustancia liquida en su interior. Con algo de escrúpulo se dio cuenta de que había pisado un preservativo usado… y que ese no era el único.

"Uno, dos… ¿Tres?... ¡Cuatro!... ¡Cielos! Si que fue una noche movida", pensó el chico mientras miraba el piso contando los preservativos. Y mas encima que ya había tenido un encuentro previo en la tarde con Misato… con razón sentía el cuerpo pesado. Pero no podía quedarse allí, recogió los profilácticos esparcidos y los fue a botar al baño. Y aprovechando que estaba allí decidió tomarlo prestado y darse una rápida ducha para reanimarse.

Mientras terminaba, sintió deslizarse la cortina de la ducha y vio a Rei, metiéndose improvisadamente a la regadera.

-- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?--. Pregunto algo pasmado el chico.

-- No te encontré en la cama, sentí ruido aquí… y vine a ver…

-- Yo… yo ya estaba por salir. Para que puedas ducharte tranquilamente…

-- No hay problema en que compartamos la ducha--. Le replico la chica peliazul en un tono coqueto y claramente intencionado. El por su parte trago saliva sonoramente y sintió que había extraviado las palabras al abrir su boca sin saber que decir.

--Además…--. Le decía ella mientras se acercaba hasta ganarse junto a él. --No veras nada que no hayas visto y no creo que hagamos nada malo… o algo que tu no quieras hacer…--.

El chico parpadeo varias veces intentando comprender la situación, aun no podía convencerse de que la chica que le estaba proponiendo tener sexo en la ducha era Rei Ayanami. Y al verla ahí frente a él, caliente y dispuesta a todo, como si todo lo de anoche hubiera sido poco. Ante esto, el chico solo tuvo un impulso a seguir, probablemente después de arrepentiría de su decisión, pero en ese momento pensó que no había otra opción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua corría bajo el albo y delicado cuerpo de la primera elegida, quien se duchaba con calma y sin prisa. En otro lado del apartamento, Shinji preparaba el desayuno para los dos, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Podría parecer todo un estúpido, pero no quiso aceptar la tentadora oferta. Argumento que quedaba poco tiempo y que podrían llegar tarde a la escuela. Pero en verdad ahora la escuela era lo que menos le importaba. El haber tenido sexo con Rei fue algo maravilloso, eso no lo podía negar, pero al recordar esos pensamientos que tuvo al despertar y verla le hicieron pensar que tal vez ella buscaba algo mas que tener sexo, quizás buscaba algo mas, algo que si dependiera de él, gustoso se lo daría. Pero por desgracia, él no podría darle ese algo mas, porque él ya tenía a Misato, y era ella a quien de veras amaba. No podía darse el lujo de involucrarse mas con Rei si no quería arriesgarse a terminar destrozando su corazón. Era mejor dejar esto hasta aquí, como el recuerdo de algo hermoso en vez de transformarlo en el prologo de algo amargo que de seguro le partiría el corazón. No, no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un ser despreciable, era mejor dejarlo así.

Cerca de media hora después, un par de jóvenes hicieron abandono de aquel departamento y se dirigieron, por rumbos separados, a la misma escuela. Acordaron esta medida para evitar levantar sospechas, cada uno de ellos retornando a sus rutinas, a sus respectivos mundos, a la misma vida de siempre…

¿O no?.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias horas mas tarde en los cuarteles centrales de NERV, Misato y Ritsuko miraban de reojo a lo alto del puente de mando, donde esta vez solo se veía la figura del Sub-Comandante, mientras ellas comentaban entre si.

-- ¿Creía que el Comandante también supervisaría la prueba?--. Pregunto Misato.

-- Digamos que él… se resfrió.

-- ¿Se resfrió?--. Pregunto la Mayor con incredulidad. Por su parte, la rubia facultativa solo asintió de modo extrañamente sonriente. Era difícil no reírse al recordar al "Supremo Comandante en Jefe de NERV" con un inmenso vendaje en la cabeza, que lo hacía parecer un jeque decadente mas que el serio y adusto Jefe de una inmensa organización internacional militarizada, que cubría una pequeña contusión en la cabeza y lo exageradamente quejumbroso que se mostró ante ella en la enfermería. Si parecía que se estaba muriendo. Y aduciendo "razones graves de salud" delego por ese día sus funciones al Profesor. Era patético…

-- Ahora sé a quien salió Shinji de llorón --. Dijo ella en voz baja, sin embargo, Misato la escucho.

-- ¿Pasa algo con Shinji?--. Pregunto Misato seriamente, aunque con un dejo de nerviosismo que, por suerte, la doctora no alcanzó a percibir.

-- Los indicadores de Shinji están muy lentos. Es como si estuviera… ¿Durmiendo?.

-- ¿Durmiendo?. ¿Es eso posible?.

Antes de que Ritsuko le diera alguna respuesta, Maya le aviso que los resultados finales de las pruebas de sincronización ya estaban listos. Al verlos una perpleja Doctora le pedía a su "asistente" que corrigiera los datos de la sincronización de los pilotos, esos resultados no podían ser reales. Pero según MAGI, los resultados si eran reales.

-- Deberíamos suspender las pruebas. Estos resultados… no pueden ser posibles --. Sugirió la doctora.

-- No--. Le ordeno la Mayor Katsuragui al tomar conocimiento de estos. – Esto es muy interesante. Será bueno ver lo que ocurre--.

Y no se equivocaría Misato. Tan solo unos minutos después un grito sacudió el geofrente hasta en sus más recónditas profundidades.

-- ¿¿¿¿¿QUE????? --. Grito cierta pelirroja furibunda, al conocer los resultados de las pruebas de sincronización. Entre ella y Shinji sostenían "o a lo menos, ella lo hacía" una disputa por ver quien tenia el mas alto índice y rango de sincronización. Esta era una competencia que siempre ella solía ganar, aunque últimamente los rangos de sincronización del tercer elegido habían mejorado hasta llegar a un nivel casi de paridad. Pero aun así no esperaba ser superada tan pronto…

-- ¡¡¡Esto debe ser un error!!! --. Volvió a gritar Asuka, esperando que le dijeran que era un error o una broma de mal gusto, pero no fue así. No podía creer lo que había pasado. No esperaba ser superada tan pronto, no podía soportar el haber pasado a ocupar el segundo lugar, y menos por ese personaje. Y en un ataque máximo de rabia, le grito al mundo lo que sentía…

-- ¡¡¡ESA TONTA NO PUEDE TENER UN INDICE MEJOR QUE EL MIO!!!.

Si. Por increíble que pareciera, Asuka fue superada, y no por el "Invencible Shinji", sino que nada menos por Rei Ayanami. Que la superara Shinji… no es que le gustara la idea, pero al menos podía entenderlo… Pero que la superara esa… "Ni loca". Hubiera preferido estar muerta a verse en este escenario. Y sin embargo, Rei la había superado, a lo menos por hoy.

-- Y tu kinder. ¡¿No vas a decir nada?!--. Increpó una furibunda Asuka a Shinji, al ya no saber que mas podía pensar.

Shinji, quien disimulaba su modorra producto de haber despertado de su siesta en la prueba, no reparo en el mensaje irónico de Asuka y le habló a la primera elegida con una sonrisa.

-- Felicidades Rei.

Por breves instantes la chica peliazul pareció no reaccionar ante este comentario, entonces ella se acerco unos pasos y sonrientemente le hablo.

--Gracias.

Todos se cayeron de sus puestos al ver a Rei por primera vez sonriendo y hablando con una voz que denotaba alguna clase de emocionalidad. Mas concretamente, escucharle dar las gracias en un tono alegre. Todos se asombraron ante esto. Todos… excepto Shinji, quien también se sorprendió, no por el agradecimiento o por verla sonreír, sino porque supo lo que en verdad significaba ese agradecimiento. Era el agradecimiento por haberle regalado algo mas que una noche de pasión y placer. Era el agradecimiento por haberle regalado a ella un momento de felicidad y por haberle enseñado a compartir pasión y sentimiento a esa chica que ahora se estaba alejando para volver a su conocido rol de "primera elegida".

Mientras corría el agua bajo la lluvia, Rei tuvo una extraña sensación, idéntica a la que tuvo cuando Shinji decidió salir de la ducha para hacer el desayuno. Al igual que aquella vez, tuvo el presentimiento de que no habría otra instancia como esa, otra noche como esa, algo en su ser le hacía intuir que ella nunca volvería a estar con él, al menos no en esas circunstancias. Pero ella prefirió ignorar esas ideas. Al menos preferiría atesorar ese momento, el momento donde ella logró, al menos por un instante saber lo que era el ser feliz.

**¿¿¿FIN???**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del no-autor:** Finalmente está aquí lo que todos estaban esperando. Lo que ocurrió esa noche en que Shinji fue a pedirle albergue a Rei, con intenciones de echarse una "Canita al aire"

Como dije, mi intención era no continuar este fic, pero un día en el MSM, hablando sobre esto con Fantastic-Man, entre broma y broma le dije ¿Por qué no lo continúas tú? Y aquí lo tienen. Lo que todos penaban por ver, de manos del gran Fantastic-Man. Espero sea de su agrado, lo que es mi, me encantó este fic.

Saludos a todos y una vez más, gracias Fantastic-Man por apoyar mis locos y candentes fics.

_**Jiraiya. **_


End file.
